I'm Alone
by Fizzydrink101
Summary: AU: Naruto was kidnapped at a young age only to be found by Kakashi in a torturous basement many years later. Now Naruto struggles to fit back into society while facing the events he underwent alone. KakaIru SasuNaru Self Harm withdrawn!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

It's a story about love, depression, and getting through tough times. I hope you enjoy it.

Naruto flinched when he heard the door open. His eyes squinted at the harsh light.

"Up for another round demon?" A man with white hair walked in, pulled Naruto up by his hair and smiled. "I know you must have felt neglected this past week with me not being around, but if you are good today... Well you'll see."

The torture lasted an hour, screams were heard throughout the basement as they echoed off the walls. Mizuki had spent much time into planning how he could hurt the boy, his favourite thing to do was chain the boy's arms to the wall and whips his back bloody. When the boy got to loud, he'd take off his shoes and socks and put them in his mouth making sure no sound could pass through the sweaty garments. Sometimes the young child would pass out from the pain, it was a disappointment yes, but he liked to wake him up with putting his cigarette buds on his bare skin. Making patterns that looked like swirls and shapes that he found pretty.

"Well done, now I told you I had a treat for you. Just wait a few more days- He's early." He was cut off by the sound of banging at the door. Mizuki went upstairs and opened the door, there was more shouting. Footsteps were everywhere on the floor above. Naruto couldn't make out what the voices were saying so he decided to give in to the darkness until the pain came again.

Kakashi had gotten a tip that there was screaming from a house on an old street, he grabbed a team of officers and his superior Jiraiya and headed over to the sight. He banged on the door and it was opened by a man who was covered in blood. Jiraiya yelled at him and everyone started looking all over from what the blood came from since there was no visible wounds on the man himself and didn't seem to be in any pain at first glance. Men went upstairs to secure the house, but what caught Kakashi's his eye was a small door on the side of the stairway that led down to a locked metal door. Acting with extreme caution he shot the lock with his gun and slowly opened the door to find darkness. He pulled out the torch that was strapped to his hip and flicked it on, moving it around until the beam of light landed on a limp figure that made out to a young boy.

"Oh my god. Jiraiya! There's a kid down here!" He slowly approached hoping not to scare the battered boy. "Hey kid are you alright?"

The kid groaned too tired to move to see who it was but it was too dark.

"Kakashi what's wrong?" Another man came down and stared in shock at where the small light had landed, he turned to see the light switch that was on the side of the wall and turned it on illuminating the entire space. The sight of the room shocked the two grown men, there was blood and urine staining the cold concrete floor and all sorts of weapons and dangerous objects scattered on benches and hung on the wall. What shocked them he most was the sight of the young boy chained to the wall with scars all over his body, you could practically count every bone in his body and he was only wearing a pair of tattered shorts. His hair was a dark brown that was covered in dirt that littered the rest of his beaten body. The boy had multiple lacerations on his back that were still bleeding dark red, Kakashi deducted that this was the blood that stained the man who opened the door.

"Hey kid can you tell me your name?"

The boy looked up through glazed eyes, when they finally did focus he flinched back from kakashi and hit his head against the back wall. In an all out panic he tried to raise his hands to protect his face but they were chained to the wall. Kakashi knew that the only person who could calm this down was his husband Iruka.

'Just do what Iruka would do and this should work out fine.'

"Hey, don't worry. We are going to get you outside, away from this place." Kakashi smiled warmly at the boy. "You won't get hurt like this anymore, you'll be safe."

"I'm going to try and get these chains off you alright?" Jiraiya grabbed a pair of bolt cutters that were coated in dry blood and snapped the chains off the boy's wrists. The boy wrapped his bruised arms around his his waist and tried to stand up in an attempt to get away but fell causing Kakashi to catch him. He carried the boy outside and he gasped at the fresh air and moonlight and the stars. "It's so pretty."

Kakashi smiled, it was the first time he had heard the boy talk and see an emotion besides fear and pain on his face. Jiraiya put a towel down on the car seat and Kakashi laid the boy down as softly as possible then hopping in the seat beside him and putting the dirty head on his lap. They drove to the hospital as fast as they could, the boy had his face scrunched up in pain but the older man could tell that he was out of it. He wasn't focused on anything nor did he seem to register what was happening.

Once they arrived Jiraiya called for doctors to come help, they carefully lifted him out of the car and onto a gurney so they could get him to where they could treat him. Jiraiya looked over at Kakashi with an exhausted look on his face.

"I need to get back to the station. Will you be alright here with the kid?"

"Yeah." He ran a hand over his face. "Don't worry about it, I'll be here when they allow me to see him."

He watched as Jiraiya left the hospital, he pulled out his phone. Now he just had to call Iruka and tell him why he was probably not going to be home tonight.

Sighing he pulled out his phone and called his husband.

"Kakashi? Is that you? Why aren't you back yet?" Iruka was very worried.

"Look, there was this call made in and we went over to this house where there were reports of screaming and in the house there was this boy and he. Oh Iruka I've never seen anything so cruel, he was chained to a wall and had whip marks that were bleeding."

"Oh my goodness. Is the boy alright now?" Iruka wanted to make sure that his husband was holding up alright. No matter how tough he acted he would always have a soft spot for children.

"I'm at the hospital where he is being treated now, how's Sasuke doing?" Kakashi asked about their adopted son.

"Good, pretty annoyed that you're not home." A laugh made it's way through the receiver.

"Don't tell him why I'm gone, just say it's work stuff." Kakashi sighed. "I want to help this kid Iruka, I want to help him get better."

"I'm proud of you Kakashi, this reminds me of the time you found Sasuke."

"I have to go, I'll be seeing you soon alright?"

"I'll be waiting."

Kakashi waited around in the hospital until a male nurse with dark brown hair came up to him holding a clipboard.

"Are you the one who brought in the young blonde boy?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm with the Konoha police."

"Ah, follow me." He started walking down a corridor and started to talk again. "He has multiple injuries, most recent seem to be on his back, burns on his arms and many fractures on his legs from broken bones."

"I see, may I go in speak him?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes of course, he is on mild sedatives at the moment to keep him calm, so he shouldn't get too worked up. Normally it would be family only but I'm guessing that's not the case right now."

The nurse opened the door to the boy, he was sitting up in the hospital bed looking at his bandaged hands. Fear flooded his dull blue eyes and whiskered face when Kakashi walked in, he pulled his knees up to his chest trying to make himself as small as possible hoping he wouldn't get hurt.

"He doesn't have any identification on him right now so a name would be nice." The nurse whispered older man.

Kakashi nodded as he made his way to the chair next to the bed the boy was sitting on. "Hey there, are you feeling any better?"

The boy nodded very slowly as if he was trying not to make any movement at all.

"That's good news. Do you have a name that I could call you by or so I could look up missing persons and find out where you are from?"

His head moved from side to side.

"Any name?" Kakashi tried.

The reply was quiet and if Kakashi hadn't been so intent on listening he would have missed it. "Demon."

Kakashi stiffened, that must have been the name that the man called the boy. A vibration accompanied with a quiet tune came from his front pocket and saw that he was getting a phone call from Jiraiya. He walked out of the room and connected to the call.

"Jiraiya?"

"Kakashi, we just interrogated the man from the house. His name is Mizuki no last name yet, but he says that the boy's name is Naruto, no last name again. Says he took the boy six years ago at the age of ten."

"Ten?" Kakashi was shocked. Naruto had been with the man for six years?

"I can't seem to find a missing persons with the name Naruto, but I'll keep looking into it." Jiraiya said hanging up.

Kakashi walked back into the room and sat down on the chair beside the bed once again. "I heard your name is Naruto, it's a unique name."

The kid, Naruto, looked back down to his hands avoiding looking at the police officer. Kakashi looked at his watch and saw the time, it was way past midnight and he wasn't sure when the boy would fall asleep, but it was very late at night and he had had a very long day and as much as he wanted to stay with Naruto he also wanted to go home to Iruka and Sasuke.

With a sigh he stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow alright?" He gave the blonde a warm smiled. "Don't worry, the nurse will take care of you for tonight."

Naruto nodded numbly as Kakashi walked out of the door, it shut and the young blonde laid down on the hard bed shutting his eyes tightly hoping to keep the shadows and nightmares away.

-Fizzydrink101


	2. Chapter 2

**I rewrote the first chapter if you didn't see that. Thanks a ton for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Please enjoy! :3**

Iruka sighed in relief as he saw kakashi's car park in the driveway. He stood with the front door open, a small smile on his face happy that his husband was home.

"I'm so glad your back." Iruka said as Kakashi pulled him into a hug.

"I couldn't stay there any longer. I was too overwhelmed and I knew the only remedy was coming back home to see you and Sasuke."

The two lovers walked into the living room where Sasuke was waiting for them with an upset but calm look on his face.

"I see your back." The sixteen year old boy scoffed keeping his face emotionless for the most part.

"It's good to see you Sasuke." Kakashi pulled his son into a hug shocking Sasuke.

"What was that for?"

"Kakashi had a difficult day at work. Sometimes even he needs a reminder of how much he has to lose." Iruka smiled sadly at the two members in his family.

Sasuke looked at his father with confusion. "What happened to you today?"

"Things that I never want to come across ever again in my lifetime." Kakashi thought back to when he first entered that basement and shivered. "Sasuke, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

Once he had left the the room Sasuke turned to Iruka to find out what happened.

"From what I heard, kakashi found this boy all chained up in this basement and he looked like he was tortured." Iruka had a serious face showing that he was not joking around. "It just gave Kakashi a wake-up call that he had so much here in this house that be had to lose."

Sasuke's face paled, he remembered the day Kakashi found him laying in a pool of blood by his dead parents bodies after his older brother murdered them. He was now in jail, but Sasuke had never been to visit him before telling himself that he nevrer wanted to see his face ever again.

With a nod the raven haired boy went upstairs to his room thinking about this boy Kakashi had spoken about.

The next day Kakashi got up early to go to the hospital to see Naruto. Normally Sasuke would get a ride to school with his father, so decided to tag along to the police station like he had done many times before. When the duo arrived, Jiraiya ran out of the front.

"He... He...Mizuki...escaped!"

What?!" Kakashi shouted. "Where is he?"

"Probably went to go find the kid." Jiraiya said still trying to catch his breath. "Although we don't have any information on which hospital he is in stored in the stations data base, he will find out sooner or later. Kakashi go wait at the hospital, I'm putting all schools in the area on lockdown if they have already started, others will be closed for the day. Sasuke you'd be safer with your father, get over there as soon as you can."

"Yes sir, let's go Sasuke."

Kakashi drove as fast as he could to where the hospital was, he knew that Mizuki was determined to get the boy back into his clutches but he wouldn't allow it.

When they arrived Kakashi asked the front desk if the boy had been moved, the nurse nodded and took them to where an open door showed the blonde sleeping his back turned to them.

"He wouldn't let us shut the door for fear that it would ever open again."

"Has he been sleeping since I left last night?" Kakashi asked the familiar nurse.

"No, he wasn't sleeping at all so we had to sedate him to even get him to shut his eyes, but he should be up soon though." The nurse said after looking at her clipboard. "Oh, I'm glad you brought someone his own age in. I think it would be good for him."

Sasuke nodded and walked into the room slowly, he sat on the chair and pulled out his phone to check his messages. One missed call from the prison again, Itachi just wouldn't leave him alone.

"I'm going to go talk to some people about the situation, stay here until I get back."

After Kakashi left, Sasuke went back to sitting in the chair looking at his phone only to look up when the blonde boy moved. He sat up slowly and looked towards Sasuke with glazed eyes.

"Um, hi."

"Who- who are you? Where am I?" He scooted further back into the bad getting as far away from Sasuke as he possibly could.

"I'm Sasuke, do you remember Kakashi? He's the police officer who brought you here to the hospital." Sasuke spoke calmly trying to not to freak him out. "What's your name?"

"Na- Naruto." He said looking down at his bandaged hands, squeezing them tightening as blood started to seep through the plain white material.

"Do you want me to get a nurse to look at that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head bringing his knees up to his chest. "I don't want them to touch me." He whispered. "They will only cause me more pain."

"Do you want me to do it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked uncertain, he looked at Sasuke not sure if he could be trusted. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to help me?" Naruto tilted his head to the side still looking down. "You don't even know me."

"I don't quite know myself, but I know that I could never hurt you." Sasuke stared straight into celluren eyes. He had never seen anyone so beautiful, but yet so broken.

The bandages on Naruto's hands were now soaked in blood. "You need to get that looked at."

"They will hurt me." Naruto whispered tears slipping down his whiskered face. "I don't want any more pain. I just want it to go away."

"I'll stay right here beside you, they won't inflict any pain on you. I promise." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded in agreement and Sasuke called in a nurse.

"Okay, I'm just going to unwrap the bandages alright?" The nurse smiled at him warmly not wanting to scare or upset the boy. She slowly unwrapped the bandages and sighed seeing that the stitches in his hand had come undone. "Your stitches have come undone, I'll have to re do them."

Naruto shook his head. "No! No, please."

"It won't hurt, I'll make it all numb and you won't feel anything." She put her hands up to show she meant no harm.

"Naruto, I promise It won't hurt. You can hold my hand the entire time." Sasuke didn't know why he was acting the way he was towards Naruto, but deep down he felt a pull towards the blonde that was to hard to ignore.

The nurse grabbed the kit and sat next to Naruto on the bed. Naruto's looked down at his hand, worry clouding his eyes. His heart rate picked up as he saw the needle the nurse pulled out of the case, he started to pull his hand back but Sasuke stopped him.

"Don't look at what she's doing. Look at me." Sasuke put his hands up to Naruto's face guiding his head to look at his. He cringed as the nurse put the needle into his skin administering the numbing agent.

"You promised it wouldn't hurt."

"It won't, just wait a little bit longer."

They waiting a couple minutes as it set in, then the nurse stitched back up the wound.

"There all done." She cleaned up the small mess and re wrapped the hand. "Naruto, I'm proud of how brave you were. I know it must have taken a lot of courage even when you have the help of a friend."

Naruto blushed as he looked down at his other hand to see it still interlocked with Sasuke's, he drew is back and clutched both of his appendages to his chest where they were safe and close to his frantically beating heart.

"Sorry." Sasuke whispered turning his face away in embarrassment..

Naruto blushed again and drew his knees up to his chest. Sasuke grabbed the TV remote and turned on the news, but as soon as he saw what was on he turned it off. Naruto didn't need to know that his captor was on the loose.

Kakashi had just finished talking with the hospital security, he didn't want any harm to come to Naruto especially in the fragile state he was in at the moment. He was heading back to the room when he was Naruto having new stitches put in, but what surprised him was the way Sasuke was acting. He had never seen his adopted son open up to anyone since his brother had been sentenced to prison. He smiled when he saw how worried Sasuke was and how he had kept Naruto calm during the process. He walked in and saw Sasuke blush again.

"Sasuke, I'm going to take you back to Iruka." Kakashi said.

"Actually, I was wondering if I would be able to stay here... With Naruto." Sasuke looked to the ground again.

"Alright, but if anything happens. You know. About the incident that happened this morning. I want you to call me strait away."

"Will do."

The two boys were left alone again, Naruto laid back down and shut his eyes tightly if trying to keep out something back. He shuttered and his breath quickened, Sasuke knew that he must be having a nightmare, he had had plenty of those in the past of his parents. It would take some time for Naruto to get over his experience and to be able to move on.

Sasuke smiled sadly at the young boy laying in front of him. "Don't worry Naruto, It'll get better."

:3 Fizzydrink101 :3


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews:

 **Tiki** \- I hope that the first chapter makes more sense.

 **Eleanora** \- Yes, Minato and company will be making an appearance. Oh and blushing because it's adorable.

 **HXH KiruGon** \- I love your long reviews so much. Also you are spot on about Sasuke's OCCness. It's a bond thing that Sasuke see's as a connection that he doesn't have with anyone else. Also I love HunterXHunter.

 **Guest** **person** \- Thank you. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed! Love you all. Also **OROCHIMARU** is in this chapter and he is not like how he acts in the anime **YET**. So hold on with that. I also did some looking up on PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder) since I'm thinking on giving it to Naruto later on. So if you have any tips I would like that. Also don't judge Kyuubi.

Okay I'm done, read and enjoy.

〜ㄨㄨㄨ〜

 _Naruto ran making another turn to go through another corridor. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mizuki standing behind him with a sadistic look on his face._

" _Why do you try to run? Demon." He laughed as a black whip appeared in his hand._

 _Naruto backed up slowly only to hit the back of the wall, shrinking down to as small as he could get. "No, please don't hurt me any more."_

" _Oh what's this?"Mizuki tilted his head to the side smiling widely. "I thought you stopped begging a while ago when you turned thirteen. I remember how disappointed I was when one day you stopped speaking, but I love how it made you scream more!"_

" _Stop stop stop stop stop!" Naruto shook his head violently side to side his long hair hitting his face each time. "I didn't ask for this."_

" _No, no you didn't ask for it. Who would?" Mizuki brought his face close to Naruto's. "You_ _ **begged**_ _for it."_

" _No. Please leave me alone." Tears ran down Naruto's whiskered face like a salted river._

 _Mizuki raised the whip. "Time for me to have some more fun. De-mon."_

〜ㄨㄨㄨ〜

Naruto woke up breathing fast, he clutched his chest on the area of his wildly beating heart and shook his head trying to get rid of the nightmare he had just endured. He looked over and saw a nurse standing in the doorway making sure that he was alright. The heart monitor was starting to steady out again causing the nurse to sigh in relief. She signaled over the doctor so he could check Naruto's vitals.

"You only slept for two hours, but that's good considering we didn't give you any medication to help you with insomnia."

The doctor got closer and pulled out his stethoscope. Naruto flinched and scooted further back on the bed. "I just want to check your vitals to make sure you're alright."

Naruto shook his head and raised his hands to his face as if he was trying to protect himself from could turn out as a dangerous outcome.

The doctor sighed and looked at the nurse, "Can you fetch me a psychiatrist."

The nurse nodded and headed off to carry out the doctors wish to find the hospital psychiatrist Orochimaru.

The doctor waited with Naruto, making sure that he wasn't to overwhelmed or scared. He wanted Orochimaru to get over to where they were as fast as possible since Naruto couldn't stop staring at him, afraid that he would be attacked or hurt worse. After what seemed like a melenia waiting Orochimaru finally arrived.

"About time."

"It's good to see you to Kakuzu." Orochimaru smiled and looked over to Naruto who was visibly shaking. "Hello, I am Orochimaru. I'm the hospital physiatrist and I'm here to help you in any way I can."

"I just need to check his vitals and rebandage his lacerations- I mean wounds." Kakuzu said.

"I see. Naruto was it? See Kakuzu is a very good friend of mine. He helped me out when I was very badly hurt and needed medical help. I wouldn't be here today if he wasn't here to help." Orochimaru was serious to show the boy he wasn't joking and that he truly wanted to help. "He just wants to help you the way he helped me get better. I promise you that all he wants to do is heal you so you can get better. Is that alright with you?"

Naruto nodded and Kakuzu moved forward to undo the bandages around the blonde's torso. Orochimaru stood there the whole time in deep thought, the boy in front of him looked like an exact replica of his old long time boss Minato, but he had quit his job to be with his family more often along time ago. But why would he have a son in Japan?

It was probably just a coincidence, besides Minato was still in America. Although, he never did find out why he quit. He had always thought that it was because... No. Orochimaru ejected the thought from his mind. Kakuzu finished up and thanked the boy for letting him help him. Naruto was looking out the window when out the corner of his eye he thought he caught a glimpse of white hair. The boy shook his head, there was no way Mizuki could have escaped from the police. He was safe in the hospital.

Wasn't he?

* * *

 **(AN: Weird question but baby ducks or baby turtles?)**

"Kyuubi how many times have I told you not to go into that room?" Minato scolded his redheaded son. His appearance was a replica of Kushina unlike their first born...

"I just wanted to see what was inside." Kyuubi pouted. "Why won't you tell me why I can't go in there?"

"It's a special room, your mother and I want to keep it the way it is." Minato explained.

"It's a boys room. Is it for me?" Kyuubi asked. "Are we having guests?"

Kushina came into the living room where the two boys were talking. She knew that it was probably time for Kyuubi to know about his older brother. "Minato I think it's time we told him."

"Told me about what? I'm old enough to know. I'm in the double digits now." Kyuubi smiled showing all his teeth proudly.

Kushina smiled sadly, Minato came to sit on the couch seat next to her pulling her hand into his. "Six years ago you had an older brother, his name was Naruto. He was going to a friends house after school when we got a call saying that the two boys never made it to the house and if we knew where they were.

We of course had no idea and called the police, they searched and put out missing persons report for both boys. After a month of not knowing anything we got something back. Naruto's friend that went missing with him at the time Gaara was found nearly dead in a ditch, he was in a coma for six months and when he did come out he told us what he remembered. I don't want to tell you what he told us because I don't want to give you nightmares or bad thoughts."

"How old was he?" Kyuubi asked keeping his head down, tears were pooling in his eyes for the brother he never got the chance to be with.

"He was your age when he went missing, he would be sixteen." Minato pulled his son into a tight secure hug. "I believe that he is out there somewhere, I don't think he's dead. Namikaze's are not people who just give up right."

"Right!"

Kushina smiled, she hoped that one day her son could be safe in her arms again.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran towards the raven haired boy she loved so much. "Sasuke do you like my new hair cut?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied not looking at the pink haired banshee.

"Sakura why do you ask Mr. Unemotional over there? I'll tell you about your beautiful haircut." A boy with red tattoo marks running down both of his cheeks.

"Yes, it's quite youthful." Another boy with a green spandex body suit yelled with his fist in the air.

"Kiba, Lee. What are you two doing over here? I thought you had second lunch." Sasuke asked confused to see her two other friends standing in front of her.

"Wrong, we have first because our homeroom teacher is Gai."

"The gods of youth want us to eat lunch together Sakura!" Lee yelled.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said getting up from the lunch table walking away.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled after him but the raven was already gone out of sight.

Sasuke hated people, it was known to everyone but the ones who chose to ignore it. Even Sasuke knew he hated people, so why did he like naruto so much? Sasuke stopped by at the local lake to ponder on the fact. He had just met the boy but felt so compelled to wrap him in a hug. Sasuke shook his head, he knew exactly why. It brought back painful memories of when his family was just killed and all he wanted was a hug from someone, but instead he chose to shut people out. Maybe this was his second chance to get to know someone without having to shut them out, Naruto had been through an experience similar to his, he knew pain, sadness and the loneliness of the situation. Sasuke shrugged, no, he couldn't open up to anyone, and especially that boy. Nobody would understand him.

He picked up his phone that started buzzing. Kakashi.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke. He have had a bit of a problem." Kakashi laughed nervously.

What was it now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Thank you for liking it. :D

 **TheBookLoveress:** Yay for baby turtles! I just asked because I felt like asking because they are both so cute!

 **Scarlett:** I see your point of view and I like your opinion and I am taking it in and using it to change the story a bit more. I'm getting the family in and on track to find Naruto as fast as I can but not too fast that it was rushed. I hope you like this chapter, I'm also going to slow down the relationship of Naruto and Sasuke a bit too. So enjoy.

Sorry I haven't updated all week, school this week has been super busy and I just haven't had any time. I won't have as much time this weekend but I'll write any second I get so stay tuned for Sunday or maybe Monday. Love your reviews and if you have any ideas on how Jiraiya will find Naruto please review. Anyway, please enjoy.

The phobia of being touched by people

* * *

" _Gaara can't you walk any faster?" Naruto dropped his shoulders upset at his best friend._

" _No." Gaara replied emotionless looking over his shoulder for the hundredth time from when they left the school._

" _I want to play your new game at your house though." Naruto whined._

" _Then wait."_

" _I can't!"_

 _Gaara looked back again. "Gaara what are you looking at?!" Naruto shouted annoyed that his friend was not paying any attention to him of what he was saying._

" _I feel like that car has been following us since we left school." Gaara told Naruto. "That black van, I don't know why they are following us but I don't like it one bit."_

 _Naruto stopped and turned around to look at the van squinting since he could not see inside the van._

" _Naruto you idiot! They know we know that they are following us, run!" Gaara pulled Naruto and ran down the street shoes hitting the cement hard._

 _The car speed up and two guys wearing black hopped and chased down the two kids that ran as fast as they could._

" _Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he looked behind him._

" _Don't look behind you. Keep running." Gaara yelled never letting go of his friends hand._

 _Heavy footsteps were gaining on them as they ran through an ally as a short cut. The two young boys shimmied through the tight space and as they neared the end they were met with the back van. Gaara dropped his school bag and started climbing up._

" _Naruto follow me."_

 _Naruto nodded and they climbed up grabbing pipes and ledges until they made it to the roof. Gaara pulled out a knife and pulled it across his hand dripping crimson blood down the brick alley wall they had just climbed up. He then wrote with his blood the licence plate of the van._

" _Gaara what are you doing?" Naruto asked as tears came down his face._

" _Leaving a sign, it's summer and not yet monsoon season so it shouldn't rain." Gaara looked at his friend and saw his confused look. "So they know who took us and if those people down below find us and take us the police will have a lead."_

" _Wow, you are smart Gaara."_

 _Gaara smirked and grabbed his friend's hand again and they took off over the flat topped roofs, jumping and leaping for their lives. They were crossing a larger gap, Gaara jumped across first making it safely, Naruto got ready to jump when his foot slipped on the ledge and he fell down the side landing in a heap of garbage. Gaara looked down at his blonde friend lying still on the ground and climbed down after him, seeing that Naruto had just winded himself, that was until he looked at his ankle. It was bent in a weird way and already starting to bruise._

" _Naruto, I know that it probably hurts but we need to move before they find us." Gaara said as he pulled his friend's arm over his shoulder and started walking._

 _Behind the boys came a sadistic laugh. "Looks like we found you."_

 _Two more sets of footsteps came behind them as a soft cloth came over their mouths coaxing them into darkness._

* * *

Naruto shivered at the memory he got when we looked at his ankle, he wasn't sure why he got the memory when he did but it came without warning. He remembered Gaara, his friend that was with him when he was taken. Although he couldn't remember a last name or where they were at the time of the incident. Naruto shivered again, if he found Gaara then it would lead to more hurt and more pain. It was best to just forget him.

The blonde got up from the bed on shaky legs and walked over to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and fliched in disgust. Why was he so ugly? Naruto looked away from his reflection and made his way back to the bed. It was dark outside, stars were out and the lights from the city shone brightly. He stared out of the window for what seemed like hours, nurses and doctors would come in and try to get him to sleep but he wouldn't. The paranoia of someone coming to get him while he was asleep was too much, and he wasn't going to risk Mizaki coming to get him a second time.

A nurse walked in slowly and sighed seeing that Naruto was again not asleep. "You have to sleep sometime, if you want I can get some nurses and we can help you-"

"No!" Naruto clutched his head. 'They all want to hurt me. They all want to hurt me.'

"Naruto please, you have to sleep. It's been days."

"I can't, he'll come, he'll get me." Naruto crouched in the corner trying to keep away from the nurse who were posing a threat. Blood started to seep through the bandages on his back, the nurses called a code white. They tried to coax Naruto but he just couldn't cooperate.

"Please, we don't want to use force." The nurse had her hands up showing peace.

"No, stay away." Naruto's voice quivered in fear of being touched by so many people.

"Get me 20 ml of heavy sedative."

A few minutes later a doctor came back with a syringe. Naruto cringed back into the wall but was pulled forward by a couple of nurses.

"Please stop." Naruto shed tears from his cerulean eyes that caressed his face.

"Don't worry, you are just going to sleep." The doctor plunged the syringe into the forearm of the young blonde, forcing him into a troubled sleep.

When Naruto woke, he was meet with the sight of the raven haired boy from a few days ago. He flinched back falling off the side of the bed onto his butt. Sasuke rushed to his side trying to help the younger boy up. He reached his hands down to pick him up, but Naruto flinched back away from him in fear.

"Sorry." Sasuke mumbled backing away slowly.

Naruto got on his weak legs and lifted himself back onto the stiff bed. He watched Sasuke carefully still not fully aware after waking up from his forced sleep. He sat up and Sasuke watched as his eyes glazed over. He waved his hand in front of Naruto's whiskered face, but he didn't react in the slightest.

A nurse came in and told Sasuke that he was probably just remembering something so he shouldn't worry too much, but in the meantime she redid the bandages around his waist and hands. She wrote on the clipboard in her arms and turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"He's gotten a lot better in the week that he's been here, but he still has a bad case of haptephobia1, now we will have to arrange a living arrangement. I know that the psychiatrist Orochimaru is willing to take him in and help him, but he's away a lot of the time... Oh never mind. It will all work out in the end."

"Um, I see you in here all the time but I never got your name." Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Shizune. My name is Shizune." The black haired woman smiled at she pointed to the nametag on her pig covered scrubbs. "I'll be off, I have more patients that I have to attend to. See you. Sasuke."

* * *

Kyuubi looked at the door to the room that was once his brothers, he stayed up late until he knew that his parents were sleeping then walked quietly into the room making sure not to make a sound. He stepped inside and turned on the light, the walls were light blue with orange swirls everywhere, a few picture frames with a smiling blonde boy and a much younger Kyuubi. There were other pictures of another redheaded boy and Naruto, and one other that was covered in dust.

He picked up the wooden frame and wiped his hand to get rid of the dust coating. He gasped at the sight. His older brother at the age of six, as it was written at the bottom was holding a newly born Kyuubi. His bright blue eyes were smiling almost as much as his mouth was.

Kyuubi felt the tears coming up, he had never felt his heart so empty before and it hurt so badly. He took the photo out of it's case and snuck back into his room. He looked at the photo more carefully and smiled, he desperately wanted to find his brother and tell him how much he wanted to meet him and how much he loved him. Even though he didn't remember him at all, which was sad in it's own terms.

Kyuubi then pulled out the laptop from out under his bed and researched his brothers name for any information or any events of kidnappings. He looked all night until he found a few similarities, there was two who fit his brothers description in America, three in Europe, and one in Japan. There was no picture for the one in Japan but there was a description that fit the picture he had perfectly. He wrote them all down and brought them to his parents who were now up from a night of sleeping.

"Mother, father look at these please." Kyuubi handed all the information that he had gathered from the night to his parents.

"You found all this?" Minato looked at his son.

"I think that we should at least try to find him right?" Kyuubi grabbed his father's hand.

Minato nodded at his wife. "It's worth giving it a try. I'll find an investigator to help us, I know jiraiya would help. I'll go contact him now."

Kyuubi smiled, he would finally be a step closer to his brother.

Minato went to the phone and called up his long time friend Jiraiya.

" _Hello?"_

"Jiraiya, I need a favour. I big one." Minato said into the receiving side of the phone.

" _Of course, what is it that you need Minato?"_

"I need you to look over some leads we have on Naruto."

" _Your son?"_ Jiraiya asked. " _Your found leads?"_

"Yes, I will text you the leads if you agree to help out-"

" _Of course i'll help out. I want to see that kid just as bad as you do. Send me the leads now and I'll get on it straight away."_

Minato hung up and smiled at his wife and son. "He's going to help us find Naruto."

Kyuubi smiled.

"Kyuubi." Kushina got down on her knees. "I just want you to know that your brother might not be the same, and I don't want you to think that if we do find him that we will love him more than we love you."

"Don't worry, I won't feel bad. I just want him to be with us forever."

Kyuubi pulled out the photo he took from his brothers room and stared hard at it engraving it into his mind so he would never forget the smiling face of his brother.

-Fizzydrink101


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews:**

 **TheBookloverless:** I was thinking about the hurt if Naruto didn't remember his family so I was thinking maybe only fragments so he see's snippets of them but not enough to put his trust in them. Oh and I really want Naruto to stay with Kakashi and Iruka, because that would be adorable.

 **HXH KiruGon fan:** So I thought long and hard about the touch thing you mentioned in chapter two and I thought that the situation that Naruto was in enforced a bit of shock to cause him not to react and in that few minutes he craved human touch. I'm still not sure but something along those lines. Also about the SasuNaru, I think it's going to be one sided but might have a bit of romance but for the most part friendship because support.

 **Narulover44:** There is going to be allot more interaction between Naruto and Sasuke which is exciting and Mizuki I think will come in hopefully next chapter. Let me tell you I hate Mizuki so he will be toast. Minato will have more interaction in the story in maybe two more chapters, so you might have to wait a little bit.

 **Scarlett:** I really like your reviews, and I'm going to be keeping Naruto and Sasuke's relationship at a slow pace but I think it will progress one sided for Sasuke.

Okay, so chapter five! I love everyone who followed, thanks so much. So I'm hoping Mizuki will come in next chapter and I have something brewing with Itachi which I hope everyone likes. I should update a little faster this time since last week was just crazy and I'm going steady in school now. Yay! I adore all the reviews coming in and I write as much as I can even during school, I whip out my phone and write fanfiction. Keep up the reviews and I love you all, enjoy this chapter!

ㄨ-ㄨ-ㄨ-ㄨ

"Sasuke get in the car. Now." Kakashi was trying to force the sixteen year old boy into his silver Nissan without any luck.

"No, I'm not going." Sasuke stood rigid as his adopted father forced him into the car.

"Please Sasuke, you will regret not going."

"I will not regret seeing my brother who killed, no, murdered my family. He deserved what he gets. I don't care if he is going blind."

"You don't mean that, this might be the last time he see's you and you won't allow him that. Just once." Kakashi was trying desperately to persuade his son. "How about we make a deal."

Sasuke sneered. "What sort of deal?"

"Well, I heard that Naruto is going to be getting out of the hospital. But what concerns me is who he will be staying with. So if you go I'll see if we can take him in until they find his parents or whatever happens."

"Why should I care about what happens to that freak?" Sasuke lied right through his teeth and Kakashi laughed at him. "Stop laughing!"

"I know you have a connection with him, I don't know why or how this miracle happened but I think it would be good for you if we did take him in. Even if it is just for a little while."

Sasuke growled and hopped in the car ignoring the smile that was plastered on Kakashi's face. The ride to the prison was silent making things awkward because of the previous conversation they had just had about Naruto and Sasuke's 'relationship'. The silence was interrupted by the ring of Kakashi's phone. With a concerned look on his face Kakashi answered his phone. **(Don't do anything in the car while on your phone.)**

"Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, I'm heading over to see the boy. Would you happen to know his room number at the hospital?" Jiraiya asked while coughing off to the side.

"Uh yeah, room 307 on the third floor." Kakashi looked over at Sasuke for confirmation who nodded.

"Okay thanks."

"Oh and Jiraiya. Just be careful around him, he is very shy and doesn't like human contact very much." Kakashi warned his superior.

"Don't worry Kakashi, I'll be careful." And with that he hung up.

The rest of the drive was as silent as the first half, awkward and weird. If was a relief to both when they arrived at the prison, or for one of them that was. They went through the front door and had to go through all of these security measures. Metal detectors and questions about why they were there.

"Who are you visiting and why." The guard was six foot 4 and very intimidating.

Sasuke pointed to Kakashi. "That idiot dragged me here to see my murderous brother because he's going blind and want's to see me one last time or some sappy shit like that."

The guard chuckled and lead him through to where there were many tables. He waited a few minutes and Itachi came through in a black jumpsuit with red clouds on it.

"Sasuke, you have grown so much." Itachi smiled at him.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Sasuke was as cold as ever.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Who's looking after you?" Itachi was curious about who had taken up his younger brother.

"Kakashi Hayate."

"Interesting. Did he marry his boyfriend yet, Iruka was it?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "Why? Why did you have to kill them?"

"I can't tell you that." Itachi looked straight into his brother black eyes.

"I deserve to know! They where my family! Our family and you killed them!" Sasuke had tears welling up in his eyes but he wouldn't let them spill over.

"Look, you were never told this but. I'm not in for murder."

* * *

Jiraiya was sitting in his office just after receiving the phone call from his friend Minato. They had apparently found some leads on their son Naruto that had been missing for years. He scratched his head, he felt like he had just come across a Naruto. Looking through all of his previous case files he saw the one from the kidnapping almost a week ago.

Mizuki, son of a bitch kidnapped the boy when he was only ten, he looked for where he wrote down the name of the boy but couldn't seem to find it. Kakashi would know, but he was out of town because of an issue that had come up with Sasuke.

Jiraiya looked down at the details that Minato had sent, it would be more logical that the boy would be in America where he was kidnapped, unless a slave sale was held and the boy was sold overseas resulting him to be in Europe or Japan. He picked up his phone and called the police station in America that had found the first boy on his list that fit the description of Naruto.

" _Hello this is the Sunny County police department."_

"Yes I'm a detective calling about a kidnapping victim that had recently come to light." Jiraiya said.

" _Ah yes, I am happy to say that he has been reunited with his family." The voice came from the other side of the phone._

"That's great news. Would you have any information of the boy who was found a couple counties over?" Jiraiya asked hopeful that something would come up.

" _Yes, he too had found his family."_

"I see, thank you for your help." And with that Jiraiya hung up and crossed two names of the list of five.

He looked over at the digital clock on his desk and sighed seeing he was on break. Glancing at the list he decided to go see the brown haired boy that he found in the basement. ( **He thinks that Naruto is brown haired because he was dirty when he was found and Jiraiya hadn't gone to go see him yet.)**

Getting in his black Subaru he put in the address for the Hospital the boy was in and started to drive. On his way he called Kakashi to get the room number, kakashi had told him to careful around the boy though because he was shy and didn't like any human contact. When Jiraiya finally arrived he went straight to the room the Kakashi had told him to go to. When he entered the room he gasped at the sight.

"Minato?" His eyes were wide with confusion, he was sure that the kid had brown hair. "Hi, I'm chief detective Jiraiya with the Konoha police department."

A nurse walked in and greeted Jiraiya, "You here to see Naruto?"

Jiraiya's eyes got wider. "Your name is Naruto?"

"He probably won't speak to you since he hasn't meet you before, but you can talk to him. He listens well."

Jiraiya nodded, he looked at Naruto who was on the far side of the bed trying to stay as far away from him as possible. Jiraiya sighed and asked a subtle question that would help identify is he was Minato's kid. "Hey Naruto, have you ever spoken English before?"

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Do you know how you know how you speak it?" Jiraiya asked quietly trying not to startle him.

Naruto shook his head slowly side to side for a no.

"I was going to ask you if you had any idea of where you lived before you were... Well... Taken."

Naruto's eyes shut as if he was thinking, the nurse who was now identified as Shizune told Jiraiya that he was probably just remembering a memory which had been happening quite frequently in the past few days.

* * *

" _Naruto I know you are excited to go to Gaara's house after school tomorrow but right now we are having dinner and I would appreciate if you would calm your butt down." The woman had red hair and blue eyes that held much love in them._

" _Dinner?" Naruto's head raised from the floor he was laying on and his celluren eyes lit up. "Is it... Ramen?"_

 _The redheaded woman smiled folding her arms over her chest. "I know how much you hate ramen, I guess you can't have any."_

" _No! Mum! I love ramen!" Naruto jumped of the floor and ran towards the woman... His mother._

Naruto snapped open his eyes that were leaking tears.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Shizune asked.

"Mother..." Naruto sobbed.

"Can you remember anything else Naruto?" Jiraiya pushed.

Naruto closed his eyes again to see if he could remember anymore about his family.

 _He was slurping ramen out of the bowl and the broth flicked from the noodle and onto a younger boy who also had red hair._

" _Naruto, please try to contain the soup to your noodles and not your brother." The voice came from a man who had the same colour hair as Naruto and blue eyes._

" _Sorry Kyuubi." Naruto apologized rubbing the back of his head._

 _The younger boy got red faced and picked up to noodles that were swimming in the liquid broth in his china bowl and chucked them at his older brothers face and laughed._

 _Naruto's face got just as red as he started shouting at his younger brother. "That was completely uncalled for, I didn't even mean it, and here you go and splash your entire bowl on me you tiny toed jerk face."_

" _Naruto please try to not use such harsh words in front of your younger brother please, he is much younger than you and does it need to learn those words yet." The blonde haired man spoke again._

" _But he took his entire bowl and threw is at me. Wasted perfectly good ramen, he deserves it."_

 _The red haired woman crouched down to her son so only he could hear her. "I'll put two cups of instant ramen in your lunch tomorrow alright? Don't worry about your younger brother, he won't be doing that to his beloved older brother when he is your age." She smiled and kissed the top of his head._

Naruto's breathing quickened, that woman. His mother. Kissed him.

"Is everything alright?" Jiraiya asked concerned.

'I want to go home.' Naruto thought as he wrapped himself in blankets and tried to shut out the world he had come to know as hell.

-Fizzydrink101


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews:**

 **ZyiareHellsing:** Your welcome, and I love your avatar.

 **naruhinakiralacus:** I have no idea why Gaara was dropped in a ditch, I live by one I guess... I think I might even have a bit of Gaara's POV.

 **TheBookloveress:** Itachi I think is going to be nice, because I think that he is a nice person deep down. Also I'm really not sure about the one sided thing for sure, but it will be for now and untill I figure out what I want to do for Naruto and Sasuke romance wise.

 **Halloween terror:** Thank you so much! XD

 **Scarlett:** Yeah, poor Itachi, I'm excited to tell why he was arrested because it's amazing!

Thank's to all who reviewed and followed/favourited! Love you all.

This chapter is horrible. I needed a filler to put in so I can transition to some of the more cooler stuff, so I did this. I have super cool ideas on the next chapter. Way more action and hopefully Gaara! (I love Gaara...) Next update sunday at the latest, I have a school dance on Saturday and school deadline Friday. Don't worry the next chapter will be way more awesome then this last one, oh and at the end on the TV... It's not Mizuki.. Yeah. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Kyuubi sat on one of the swings at the park across from where he lived. He had been excited when his dad called the detective in Japan a few days ago and felt even better that he agreed to help find his big brother Naruto. Since it was sumer he got to see his friends a lot and meet up with them. His best friend Konohamaru had said that he was going to meet up with him, but he had yet to show up after an hour so he left to go home.

"Hi sweetie, did you meet up with Konohamaru?" Kushina asked looking over her shoulder as her son walked in.

"He didn't show up. Have your heard back from the detective in Japan yet?" Kyuubi asked. "What was his name again?"

Kushina smiled. "No, your father hasn't got any news back yet, and his name is Jiraiya."

"Cool, are we going to have lunch soon?"

Before Kushina could reply to her son, the door opened and Minato walked in. He ruffled his son's hair and plopped down on the couch breathing out a loud sigh.

"Tough day?" Kushina asked her husband.

"Yeah, I got news from Jiraiya." Minato rubbed his hands all over his face.

"Really!" Kyuubi jumped on his father in excitement. "Did he find Naruto? Did he did he!"

"Well, he found _A_ Naruto. He's not sure yet, but he's almost positive he found him."

Kushina gasped, and her eyes welled up in tears. He ran forward and pulled her husband into a cone crushing hug giving him multiple kisses on his face.

"Where is he?" Kushina wiped the tears pouring down her face.

"Well he didn't give me much information, just that he found a boy named Naruto and he looks like I do. We can call him now if you want to, see if we can get any more details."

Kyuubi nodded his head furiously. Minato smiled and pulled his phone and called his long time friend.

"Hey Jiraiya it's Minato, I was calling about the email you sent me."

"Yes. Yes. I see." He turned his head and smiled at his wife and child.

He clicked the end call button on his and looked to his wife and child who were looking at him nervously.

"So apparently the boy looks to be fourteen but they found that he is indeed sixteen. The age Naruto is. He's ninety percent sure that he found him, but he told me he's concerned about his mental state more than his physical."

"Is he not well?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well, I'm not sure yet, but I'm sure everything will turn out in the end. Why don't you go to your room, I have to talk to your mother for a moment in private."

Kyuubi nodded and paddled over to his room bounding up the stairs. Kushina watched her son walk away, then turned to Minato wondering what he wanted to talk to her about.

"Jiraiya told me that the boy was just discharged from the hospital and is staying with an officer who has his full trust in. I told him that I want to head over there too see for myself, but he told me to wait because he still has to check every other possibility."

"Oh Minato, I know that you want to just rush over there even if it's not him. I would do the same thing guns ablazing, but I have no idea how he is or who he is." She sighed. "We just have to be patient and wait for Jiraiya and trust him."

* * *

Kakashi walked slowly into the hospital room that he had spent much time in for the past few weeks. He had just got a call from Shizune that Naruto was to be discharged, she knew that Kakashi had taken an interest in the blonde boy and deep down she did not want Naruto to have to stay with Orochimaru.

She smiled when she saw Kakashi walk in, it had taken ten minutes just to get Naruto into the wheelchair telling him that all she would do was push him to the car where all Kakashi would do was drive him to his house where he would be safe.

"Hey there Naruto, ready to get out of here?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded not making eye contact with the police officer. He picked up a small bag that had some of Naruto's drawings that he had done when alone, most of them were quite disturbing and Kakashi found that they were difficult to look at. They were mostly detailed drawings of the room and the face of Mizuki with blood all over his face.

Shizune wheeled Naruto out of the door and towards the elevator where his breathing picked up rapidly, but stayed calm only because she slipped a calming drug into his water just to calm his nerves. When they reached the car Shizune carefully helped Naruto into the backseat of the car and strapping on his seatbelt. Kakashi thanked her and got into the driver's side and put the keys in the ignition to start the car.

He drove slowly to his house checking his back mirror every couple of seconds to make sure that he was going alright. The ride was quiet, Naruto spent the whole trip looking out the window with glazed eyes not saying a word like normal.

Sasuke was waiting out front with an upset look on his face, he had his school bag on and glared as Kakashi put the car into park.

"You locked me out and Iruka is not home."

Kakashi laughed. "Heh, sorry, I was busy."

"With what?" Sasuke asked.

"I was at the hospital, picking up our new guest who will be staying with us."

"You brought Naruto home?"

"Yes, that's not a problem now is it?" Kakashi asked tilting his head to the side.

"No, not at all. Want help getting him out of the car?" Sasuke looked through the window and saw a sleeping Naruto. "Is he asleep?"

"Would you look at that, Shizune drugged him before I came to take him. Looks like it finally kicked in." He laughed walking around to the side of the door Naruto was on.

Sasuke opened the car door and unclipped the seatbelt restricting the blonde boy pulling him into a cradle of arms. Kakashi opened the front door and Sasuke carried him up the stairs to the guest bedroom which across from his own. He placed him carefully in the bed trying not to wake him, closing the door slowly he made his way down to Kakashi.

"Why is he here?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you not happy about it?" Kakashi questioned the smaller boy.

"I just thought that the psychiatrist was going to be taking him. That's all." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest in defiance against his guardians perverted thoughts.

The two plopped down on the couch and turned on the Tv, Mizuki was still loose, drug cartel was uprooted, and some boy in America was looking for a long time friend who went missing.

"By the way, I was wonder about how you were coping with what Itachi said."

"Fine, I don't care about him or what he says." Sasuke spat. "I hate him."

"You can't hate him, he's your brother and the only blood family you have left." Kakashi told him.

"I don't care Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi sighed and walked up to his adopted son pulling him into a hug, "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to have regrets later on in life."

"Sorry for shouting at you. I wholeheartedly meant it."

Kakashi chuckled and rubbed Sasuke's head. Little did they know Naruto had watched the whole conversation and was very confused. They were yelling at each other but weren't inflicting any pain. Why were they not hurting each other? Many questions ran through his mind, his eyes wandered over to the Tv and what he saw shot fear and confusion into his body. What was his captor that took him from his home doing on the screen? And why did he look exactly like Sasuke?

-Fizzydrink101 :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews!**

 **ZyiareHellsing:** Your welcome, thanks so much for reading my chapter. :3

 **Immortalman18:** Yeah, cliffhanger. They are pretty evil creations.

 **HXH KiruGon fan:** All questions will be in this chapter.

 **Scarlett:** Itachi! Yeah, complicated, but it will all be explained.

 **TheBookloveress:** I know, Itachi is in a big puddle of confusion. Like wtf is he doing for Naruto to have a memory of him.

I don't really have anything to say about this chapter except. It's an answer to all confusion, well to all who favourited/followed and reviewed! Love you all! :3

Enjoy! :3

* * *

After a few weeks things were running smothly in the Uchiha/Hayate/Umino/Uzumaki household. This particular morning Sasuke got up early for school, making his way downstairs he saw Naruto just outside of the clear glass sliding door to his back yard sitting in the rain. Concerned about the younger boy's health Sasuke walked outside with an umbrella and held it over the blondes head. Naruto flinched at first from the presence behind him, but soon relaxed seeing he was in no danger.

"You'll get a cold if you just out here with no way to protect yourself from the rain." Sasuke scolded.

Naruto nodded a response, he looked up through the clear umbrella at the raindrops that were hitting his protection so harshly.

"Do you like the rain?" Sasuke asked.

"I..." Naruto started to speak then stopped thinking that it may not be a good idea.

"You what?" Sasuke wanted him to speak, the tune that that he heard any time the boy spoke was like heaven to his ears. "Please don't be afraid to talk to me. Uh, dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Teme!" He growled.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto had just insulted him.

"I... I'm s-so so-r-rry." Naruto stood up backing away from Sasuke resulting in him falling on the ground from the porch he was just sitting on. Mud splashed on the clothes he was wearing, fear had pitched a tent in gut of his stomach so he did the only thing his mind could think to do. He ran.

Sasuke called out to him running in the same direction but he wasn't sure since the fog was so thick and the heavy rain was obscuring his view.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was desperate, it was all his fault.

Naruto heard Sasuke, he stopped dead in his tracks remembering a new memory that caused him to faint.

XxxxX

 _"Our next item is a marvelous find from America, a blonde beauty who is quite the eye candy. Trust me friends, you'll have a blast with this beauty."_

 _All Naruto could see was a blur, he had been stripped of his clothes and had multiple syringes with strange fluids that conked him injected into his body. He was being held naked on a stage with bright lights shining straight in his eyes and something on his neck that was cold to touch. A collar._

 _"Not to mention his eyes. Quite the rare find I tell you, open them wide for all to see."_

 _His eyes were prided open even more than they had been. Oohs and aahs were heard from the buyers that were inspecting him, pondering whether or not to make a purchase._

 _"Young and innocent, not just in the eyes but in his virginity as well. Front and back."_

 _His legs were pried open and his privates were out for the world to see._

 _"Let us start the bidding at fifty million."_

 _"Sixty!"_

" _Seventy!"_

" _Seventy five!"_

 _"One Hundred!"_

 _"Twenty."_

" _Eighty!"_

" _One Billion."_

" _..."_

 _Everyone went quiet as the gavel hit the podium the auctioneer was standing on. "Sold to number 27."_

 _A man walked up to Naruto and grabbed the blonde by his hair and dragged him across the floor to the door and outside to a black car. He was dead limp from the drugs and couldn't tell where he was, the inside of the car was dark and all he could feel was the warmth of someone's lap._

" _What a cutie Itachi, I'm glad you brought him in to be sold. Now he's all mine."_

" _Danzo Sir, what about my family? They can go now right?"_

" _Sure, sure. I just want the blonde right now." The voice laughed and brought a pair of lips down on his own. He struggled to get away but the drugs had a vice like grip on him, and they weren't letting go._

 _The lap he was being held on was warm, arms encased him and he again tried to squirm away. Why did this happen to him, he just wanted to go over to his friends house after school._

" _But Mr Danzo Sir. You had told me that if I found you an appropriate gift you would let my family go."_

" _Here, choose one. I heard you have a little brother, he would make a nice addition to my new little blonde toy that I paid so much to acquire."_

" _No! Anyone but my little brother!"_

 _Naruto then managed to open his eyes and saw the man who was holding him. He had only one eye showing. The other covered by strips of cloth that wrapped around the side of his head. The other person who was sitting across from the man whose lap he was on had raven hair, oinx eyes, and two lines coming down from his eyes past his nose that looked like wrinkles. Lap man smiled seeing how Naruto had opened his eyes._

" _Now I was told you had mesmerizing eyes, but I had never thought they were like this." He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I'm Danzo, your new master."_

* * *

Naruto woke up soaked, he dragged himself so he was propped back onto a tree trunk breathing hard from the memory that had just presented itself. Straining his eyes he saw Sasuke sitting across from him.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded his head while clutching it.

"Is something wrong? Did you remember something?"

Naruto nodded again.

"Please tell me, I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier. I just have really bad patience and I just saw kind of fed up with you being scared of me."

Naruto looked at Sasuke again, he looked so much like the teen in his memory, but Sasuke hadn't hurt him before. "I had a memory of two people." He whispered.

"Who were they?" Sasuke asked happy that Naruto decided to talk to him, but curious about the people in his memory.

"The first one said his name was Danzo or something like that, the other one I don't remember him saying his name but he looked like... like you do."

"Looks like me?" Sasuke couldn't think of many other people who looked like him except for his brother.

Naruto did his usual speechless nod.

Sasuke shook his head and offered his hand to Naruto to help him up. He hesitated at first, but grabbed Sasuke's hand in the end.

The two made it to the house to see Kakashi and Iruka sitting at the table eating breakfast. There were two towels on the couch by the door which the boys used to dry themselves off with. Iruka stood up and made his way over to Naruto and offered his hand to him. Naruto looked at it as if it would attack and kill him and took a step back almost hiding behind Sasuke.

"I'm Iruka, Kakashi's boyfriend." Iruka smiled warmly at the blonde.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called over his son. "I have news for you."

"What?" Sasuke asked in his monotone voice.

"Itachi is getting out of prison."

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

* * *

"Gaara hurry up and go to sleep." Temari scolded her brother that was sitting on his bed reading a book.

"I can't." Gaara said in a cold tone. "I ran out of my pills."

"Damn. I'll make sure you can get a refill tomorrow. For now, try as hard as you can to sleep." Temari shut the door and left her brother alone in his room. The redhead looked over to his bed stand at the picture of him and his best friend. It had almost been seven years since the even of the kidnapping happened. He still had vicious nightmares that had caused insomnia and depression. He had shut himself off from the rest of the world and everyone he knew. His older siblings always tries their best to make sure their little brother was okay.

Temari more than Kankuro, the reason for that was once she had walked into the bathroom and saw Gaara in the bathtub clothes and all, blood flowing from his wrists, his lips blue and purple. She knew there was only one remedy for her brothers depression, and that was to find Naruto.

-Fizzydrink101 :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews:**

 **Cherrydandan:** Thank you and your very welcome! :D

 **Raven Halley:** Thanks!

It's 11:45 and I am racing to update this today. Sunday. It will happen! Mizuki is coming into the picture again, with... You'll have to wait. :3 Sorry. Thanks to all who favourited/followed and reviewed! I love reviews. Love you all so much!

Enjoy!

* * *

Gaara walked downstairs to meet his older siblings who were already awake and starting the day with breakfast. Temari was eating a piece of toast and Kankuro had the cereal box out that he had just opened.

"Good morning Gaara." Temari smiled at her younger brother.

Gaara nodded in response, still tired from his night of no sleep.

"Did you sleep at all?" The sandy blonde asked another question.

"Not at all." Gaara replied.

"Say, do you know when father is getting back from his trip?" Kuroko asked his two siblings.

"A couple days I think." Temari answered her brother knowing that he wasn't to keep on their father getting back.

He walked towards them and sat down at the breakfast table right as the phone rang. Gaara groaned loudly mumbling that he had just sat down. Temari smirked and got up and answered the phone politely. After talking for a while she then handed the phone over to Gaara who still had his head down on the table.

"Hello?" He asked not knowing who would be calling for him so early in the morning.

"Hi Gaara, it's kushina." The other voice came through the receiving end of the phone.

"Kushina?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, hi. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes, a couple years if I recall correctly."

"Well I know that you have been struggling just as much as we have with Naruto's disappearance, and well I thought that you should be the first person outside of our family to know that we think that we found him."

Gaara almost dropped the phone in surprise. "What did you just say?" Gaara asked still shocked from what Kushina had just told him. "You think you found him? Found Naruto?"

"Yes, shocking news I know. If you would like, we would love for you to come over today and we can discuss it more if you are now busy."

"That would be great. Is noon okay?"

"That's fine, we will see you then Gaara." Kushina said as she hung up the phone cutting off the connection.

Temari looked at him with shocked eyes. "Did I hear you right? They found him?"

Gaara nodded and walked back up top his room in deep thought about his only friend.

* * *

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Well your brother wasn't on a life sentence, and he wasn't there for murder." Kakashi explained.

"Then why is he there?" Sasuke asked. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Why do you think I took you over to the prison in the first place?"

"I don't know! You just forced me into the car!" Sasuke yelled causing Naruto to flinch behind him. "Sorry." He mumbled "Didn't mean to scare you."

Naruto nodded he understood that Sasuke didn't want to hurt him or give him anxious attacks. The only thing that concerned him was the name Kakashi had just said. Itachi. That was the name of the teen. He then knew why Sasuke looked so familiar, Itachi was the young boy who gave his parents life to save Sasuke, but in exchange was Naruto's innocence. Right there and then Naruto knew he no longer wanted to be around anyone in the house.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Naruto did his head shake that Sasuke was all too familiar with.

"I'm going to work, are you catching a ride with me Sasuke? Or are you taking the bus?" Kakashi was pulling on his coat.

"I'll catch a ride any day before riding the bus with the small chance of Sakura being there." Sasuke pulled on his coat seeing that it had just started snowing outside. He saw Naruto looking outside the window with an almost astonished look on his face. Sasuke almost laughed out loud, how had he never seen snow before. "Hey, have you never seen snow before?"

Naruto flinched and turned around to look at Sasuke. He shook his head no to the question the raven haired had just asked. Naruto had never seen snow before, or if he did he had no memory of it. Iruka smiled and opened the door, he offered his hand to Naruto after grabbing a heavy jacket out of the closet as Kakashi and Sasuke left out the front door. Naruto hesitated not wanting to have any physical contact with the man he had just met. Showing that he meant no harm Iruka placed the jacket down on the couch and walked over to get one of his own.

"Want to go outside?" Iruka asked.

Naruto shook his head, but Iruka saw the desire in his eyes to go out into the freshly fallen white snow.

Iruka smiled and opened the door, cold air sweeped through the house making the two bodies left shiver from the sudden temperature drop. Naruto shook from the cold and took a step back from the cold brought pain, and pain ment loneliness.

Iruka saw something change in Naruto's eyes and he shut the door. He went over to the kitchen and motioned for Naruto to follow him. The blonde came cautiously following a few steps back, when he turned the corner to the kitchen he saw Iruka with a two bowls and a box of cereal.

"Are you hungry?"

Naruto didn't move. He knew not to ask for food. It was given to you and it was a privilege to be able to eat food.

Iruka had seen cases like this before and knew that even if he didn't like it, he had to be forceful otherwise the kid would not touch one bit of food.

"Sit down, and eat." Iruka placed a bowl in front of the seat that was pulled out from the table.

Naruto walked forward and did as he was told, in a way he was glad. Instructions meant that you wouldn't mess up and make someone mad. The man... Iruka, would not get man at him since he gave instructions. He sat down in the seat and ate the food in front of him keeping an eye on the man in front of him as if he was posing a threat to his health. Naruto stopped eating, what if the man had poisoned the food. He ran to the bathroom and puked up all food that he had inhaled from the bowl. A hand was on his back rubbing his back in a circular motion, he would have flinched away but he couldn't stop throwing up. When he finally stopped he leaned back into a pair of soft arms completely exhausted. The arms picked him up and placed him on the couch. The sound of a tv was turned on and the two sat there in an embrace until the doorbell rang and Iruka had to get up and answer.

"Jiraiya?" Iruka was a bit shocked about why he was visiting the house.

"Hey there, I was wondering if it would be possible to talk to Naruto." Jiraiya asked taking off his shoes just inside the front door.

"You can try." Iruka answered walking back towards the couch where Naruto was laying down deathly still from the position Iruka had left him in. Jiraiya sat on the couch opposite to the boy and got out his bag, Naruto eyed the bag wearily not sure what to think of it. Jiraiya smiled at him and pulled out a picture of a woman with red hair. Naruto's eyes widened in recognition.

"Do you know her?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto nodded, he carefully reached his hand forward wanting to hold the picture. Jiraiya gave it to him without hesitation and smiled. He had found Minato's son.

"Hey Naruto, that woman is your mother. She lives in the united states with your father Minato and your younger brother Kurama, but he likes to go by Kyuubi."

"My family?" Naruto asked speaking for the first time for both men.

"Yes, I can take you home." Jiraiya smiled even wider.

Suddenly the window was broken by a round circular object that expelled a white gas from it. Jiraiya brought his shirt up and around his mouth while Iruka did the same thing. Naruto stood up and looked around living room before falling to the floor unconscious. Men flooded in tipping over all the furniture in the house. They were all wearing gas masks and had guns strapped to their hips and backs. Iruka fell next and Jiraiya soon followed into the hole of darkness.

-Fizzydrink101 :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews:**

 **Perdido kitsune:** I was kind of upset with myself after I posted the chapter about the cliffy. Not cool at all, but you are the reason why I wrote this super fast. I hate to keep people waiting. :3

 **Uzumaki Naho:** I feel the same way. Im not which part you are talking about with your friend I think you meant the part with Gaara, I have a friend who cut herself from depression and she is in a treatment at the moment and I haven't seen or heard from her in over nine months. I kind of write the story in her honor and I want to bring awareness to it because I don't want anyone to have these kind of feeling to a point where they have to hurt themselves. And human trafficking, well that's one of the worst possible things that would happen to anyone, but I got the idea from an anime I watched called No Money!. It's kind of sad anime but cute in ways that are weird. Thanks for liking the story. :3

So I was mad with the cliffhanger because I knew that I would hate the writer that did that to me. So I wrote this as fast as possible in order to put the questions at ease. It might be a bit short but oh well. The next should be longer considering that it wouldn't have been written in a night.

Enjoy! :3

* * *

Jiraiya woke with a pounding headache. The floor he was on was ice cold and jagged on his soft skin. He looked around and spotted Iruka a little while away and Naruto on the other side of the stone room. One side of the room was dark and there was constant dripping sound coming from somewhere. Iruka looked relatively fine, but Naruto was still out cold from the looks of it. One single light illuminated the room and it was swinging from side to side squeaking and creaking as if it was going to drop right from the ceiling.

"Iruka." Jiraiya whisper yelled getting the younger man's attention.

"Jiraiya! Where are we? What's going on?" Iruka asked obviously stressed out of his mind from the events that had just taken place.

"I think I can answer that for you." A voice came from a dark patch in the room. "You see I have been looking for my poor sweet pet ever since he was taken from his monthly tormentor."

Jiraiya strained his eyes to see a man that frequently showed up on the most wanted list. Danzo. He was a high profile drug mafia gang leader who sold a very addictive drug and participated in human trafficking. The man walked over to a still unconscious Naruto, he grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled it up roughly causing said boy to shout in pain.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Danzo stroked the boy's whiskered face with a desired look in his eyes. "Because I missed you really badly in the few months you were gone. All that time with Mizuki, then with society. Must have been hard on you poor thing."

"Don't touch him!" Jiraiya growled at him.

"I don't think you understand, he is my property. I own him and there is nothing you can do about it." Danzo's face got dangerously close to Jiraiya's and all that was there was anger.

Iruka looked across the room at Naruto and saw that he was visibly shaking.

"Did these people hurt you baby?" Danzo asked.

"No master." Naruto whisperd.

"What should I do to them then?"

"Nothing, I beg of you Master not to hurt them."

"Hold on here for just a minute!" Jiraiya shouted. "Naruto don't listen to this guy, he is a bad man and he has manipulated you to what you are now! Remember how I told you about your family? I can still take you to them, they have been looking for you this entire time and they miss you so much Naruto. The just want to be able to share their love with-"

Danzo kicked Jiraiya across the mouth harshly. "Do not spit untruthful words that are misleading by my baby's ears."

"You think I care about your words and your your lies?!I don't know how long we have been missing from the world but let me tell you this you fucking lunatic!" Jiraiya shouted standing up against the restraints that he had just noticed.

"Sit down, I notified the police that you are at this location. I was wanting to talk to you though, well a question more or less."

"What is your question?" Jiraiya asked now intrigued on what the drug lord had to ask.

"Well it's to both of you adults." Danzo sat on the chair in the middle of the room after pulling Naruto up so he was sitting on his lap. "What makes you think you can take my property away from me?"

"Naruto is a person. His own self that matters no matter what you say." Iruka protested. "how could you manipulate a small boy to think otherwise?"

"It's pretty easy." Danzo said. "Okay I have a challenge for you. If you can convince Naruto that he is his own person and not my property in a certain amount of time... Let's say half a year then you may keep him. If you fail to do so then you will return him to me as my property that I can fuck any time of the week. Hows that?"

"Can we have some time to think about it?" Iruka asked.

"You have thirty minutes before the police get here to decide, and if you don't choose. I will take him with me right now."

Jiraiya looked at Iruka as if the answer was simple. They both knew what they were going to choose.

"We take the first option." Iruka sighed.

"Great! I'll see you in half a year Baby." Danzo kissed the top of his head. "Now what do you say back?"

"Goodbye master."

* * *

Kakashi was furious, not only had Naruto been in his house for a little over a week but now his house had been raided and his boyfriend, senior officer, and foster son were missing. He was inside of his house where there was shattered glass all over the floor and embedded in the carpet. Furniture was overturned everywhere and destroyed. Sasuke was sitting out on the front step of the house not being able to see the inside of the house since it brought back many pleasant memories from when his family was murdered.

One of the officers that Kakashi worked with came running over to him almost out of breath. "Hayate sir, the station got a call from the people who trashed your house." The officer said in one whole breath.

"What did they say?" Kakashi asked straight away.

"The location of where all three hostages are being held."

"What are we waiting for?" Kakashi said grabbing his coat.

"Um... Sir." The officer coughed. "We have a unit on the way. The chief didn't want to cause you any more stress so he wants you to be at the station, the person that called said that there was no harm done to the hostages."

Kakashi sighed and nodded. "Sasuke come with me."

Sasuke looked up at his adoptive father and nodded after hearing all of what the officer had to say. The two hopped into the car and drove over to the station where Kakashi could see Iruka sitting on one of the couches. He shut the car door and jogged in through the front glass doors and pulled his boyfriend into an embrace.

"I was so worried about you Iruka." Kakashi whispered.

"I know. Don't worry I'm fine." Iruka smiled as he looked over Kakashi's shoulder to see Sasuke standing there. "Come here Sasuke."

"Hayate!" The three looked over and saw Jiraiya standing there with Naruto by his side. "I need to explain to you some things."

Jiraiya explained everything that had gone down in the time that they were with Danzo, and that meant every little detail. From Danzo hitting Jiraiya to Naruto speaking to him, and the deal that they had made with the drug lord. Jiraiya also brought up that he knew one hundred percent that he knew where Naruto's family is, but wasn't sure how to contact them and tell them that not only had he found their son, but they might only have half a year with him if he can't figure out that he is his own person.

"How about we just go ahead and call them, he is their son and I'm sure that they are tired of waiting to see him." Iruka said rubbing his hand on Kakashi's back.

"Naruto, do you want to see your family?" Sasuke asked seeing the look on his friends face.

Naruto looked at the ground, he wasn't exactly sure on what he wanted. Normally he wasn't given a choice and seeing Danzo again just planted the seed in his mind of that notion.

"I'm sure you want to see you mother again right?" Sasuke asked with an almost teasing tone in his voice. "Your father?"

It was small but nobody missed it. Naruto nodded his head, Jiraiya smiled and pulled out his phone and motioned to Kakashi that he was going to go make the call outside.

He dialed up the phone and connected to a different country.

"Hello?"

"Minato?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes who is this?" Minato replied through the receiver.

"It's Jiraiya."

"Oh hey, have any news for us?" Minato asked hoping for a good reply on his son.

"I have your son with me right now."

-Fizzydrink101 :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews:**

 **Uzumaki Naho:** That's horrible, I feel for you. I totally agree about your view on how people think of depression. You can't just make somebody feel happy or get over their sadness, it doesn't work like that. I myself have been lucky not have to deal with depression, I have an outlet that helps me get through things and that is my cat. I swear cats and dogs are a great outlet for stress and anything that is worrying you.

 **ZyiareHellsing:** Your very welcome! Also, if you had to choose between a really fuzzy jacket or a super fuzzy blanket which would it be?

 **HXH KiruGon fan:** Definitely Gaara and Sasuke with have a part in Naruto's rebirth? Right word choice? Anyway do you have any ideas of how Kyuubi will interact with Naruto? Just wondering because I want it to come up soon ans you have nice input.

So close to having 100 followers. I have never had so many before and I'm really excited to see if we make it. I watched this anime called Diabolik Lovers and it was super good, the second season is still running now and I'm dying waiting. Also K RETURN OF KINGS and Noragami Aragoto, they both get updated at the same time and both leave me on cliff hangers. Save me. I love your reviews so much. I put out like three new stories just because I can, and If you do follow them I will be putting more effort into them but my main priority is this one. Please enjoy this chapter and if we do reach 100 followers then I will have a surprise! Love you all so much!

Enjoy! :3

* * *

"Thank's for coming over Gaara." Kushina shut the door after the redhead had stepped inside with his older sister.

"Thanks for having us over." Temari smiled taking off her shoes in the doorway.

Kushina led the two guest into the living room where Minato was sitting with Kyuubi on his lap bouncing the small boy around. Minato looked over and chuckled at something he found amusing. "Well look at all these redheads in the house, gotta stick together huh Temari."

"Well hopefully there will be another blonde in the household soon Mr. Namikaze." Temari smiled as Kyuubi waved at her.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later. Gaara we wanted to tell you how we came about having this information on Naruto. We had once lived in Japan for a while and made a great deal of connections within our company.

I don't know if Naruto told you but he was born there, we had to move away for reasons that I cannot tell. anyway we have a friend who is an investigator and he called after Minato asked if he could look into Naruto's disappearance, well he recently informed us that he was positive he had found Naruto."

Gaara took in a deep breath. "That makes me feel very happy."

The phone started to ring and Minato got up to wasner whoever was calling.

"Is there caller ID?" Kushina asked.

"No, it's an unknown caller. I don't recognize the number, it looks foreign." Minato had a confused look on his face as he stared at the phone. He clicked the green phone button and connected to the call. "Hello?"

"Minato?"

"Yes who is this?" Minato replied through the receiver.

"It's Jiraiya."

"Oh hey, have any news for us?" Minato asked hoping for a good reply on his son.

"I have your son with me right now."

Minato almost dropped the phone. "Next to you?"

"Yes. Although we have a small situation..." Jiraiya drifted off. "I will only tell you this problem in person only though, so you will have to come on over to Japan."

"I see, can you please hold on for a minute?" Minato out down the phone and walked slowly over to where everyone was sitting his face still pained with a look of shock.

"Minato what's wrong?" Kushina asked standing up in concern for what the look on her husband's face ment.

Minato lifted up the phone that was still clenched tightly in his hand. "It's Jiraiya."

"What did he say?" Kushina now shared the same look on her face.

"He... Na-... Naruto is... Right next to him." He finally got out. "There is person."

The room was completely quiet. Kyuubi jumped off the couch and ran over to his father asking for the phone.

"Hello?" Kyuubi asked . "Mr Jiraiya?"

"May I ask who I'm speaking to?" Jiraiya asked in a teasing tone knowing it was Minato's youngest son.

"I'm Kyuubi!" Kushina tapped her son giving him a angry look that told him to speak nicely "I have a question."

"Go ahead and ask then Kyuubi." Jiraiya chuckled through the receiving end of the phone.

"Can I talk to Naruto?" Kyuubi asked eagerly

Kushina as well as everyone else in the room all stared at the phone in the youngest boy's hand to see if they could maybe get a response.

"I'm sorry buddy, but he doesn't like to talk to anyone. He's a bit shy." Jiraiya finally answered after a minute of thinking of how to tell the boy that his older brother just wouldn't talk to him out of fear.

"Well then could he just listen to me for a second?"

Minato then took the phone out of Kyuubi's hand and walked outside and shut the door behind him leaving a pouting readhead.

"Why did he do that?" Kyuubi whineed. "He's such a... A... Tiny toed jerk face!"

"Kurama!" Kushina scolded her child. "Where did you learn to say such a vulgar sentence towards your father?"

"Well, I had a memory from when I was younger. It was when there was the four of us and I threw all of my ramen on Naruto and he called me that same sentence. It's the only memory I have had of us." Kyuubi was a lot more reserved after his mother had just called him by his real name.

Temari looked at her phone. "I apologize Mr Namikaze but we must go. Kankuro just texted me to say that our father has arrived early back from his business trip."

"Oh that's alright. We will call you if there is any more news on Naruto." Kushina smiled and showed them out just as Minato walked back inside and hanging the phone back onto the charger.

"What did he say?" Kushina asked quietly so their son wouldn't be able to hear them.

"He's been abused Kushina. Our baby son. Emotionally and physically abused." Minato ran his hand through his hair. "Jiraiya says that he doesn't talk to anybody, and if he does it's only a few words. He's so withdrawn, and Jiraiya told me that he's anorexic and he was diagnosed with depression."

Kushina sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"We can only do the best we can to help him get better."

* * *

The car ride back was awkward to say the least. Kakashi and Iruka were silent and Naruto was his usual withdrawn self. He thought about what Danzo had said to him and the others, in a way he was embarrassed because Danzo had made his speak while he was in front of others. He had never enjoyed when Danzo made him do things like that.

Most of the time Danzo would keep him away in a private bedroom where the only person he would ever come into contact with was him or Sai, with the exception of when he went on his month long visit to see Mizuki. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sasuke started talking to him.

"Naruto,are you excited about your parents?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head no. This confused Sasuke greatly, who wouldn't want to see their parents.

"What do you mean no? What possible reason do you have that you wouldn't want to see them?" Sasuke was upset beyond belief but kept calm for Naruto's sake. "Answer me please."

Naruto took a deep breath and replied almost so quietly that Sasuke almost couldn't hear what he said. "They will hate me."

"Why would they hate you?" Sasuke wondered. "They will be so happy that you are back and I know that they won't hate you."

"It's because..."

"Tell me."

Naruto looked down at his hand that were laying in his lap and shook his head. He was done speaking, Sasuke knew that he was annoyed that he wouldn't get another answer but was glad that he had gotten him to speak at least once.

Iruka turned around in his seat to face Naruto to tell him some important news that he forgotten to share. "Naruto, in a few days I have a friend who wants to help you out in recovering your memories."

The blonde nodded and turned his head to look out the window while drifting off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

 _Flash Back (Just a warning ahead of time.)_

 _Naruto was lifted out of the car still in Danzo's arms, he tried to keep his eyes open but the drugs still held a vice like grip on him putting him in a sleepy state but he was still aware of his surroundings. The sound or doors swinging open was present and many whispers followed._

 _Naruto then noticed that he was still in face naked, he wanted to cover himself but his arms were as heavy as lead._

" _A new one?"_

" _He's blonde, must be European or something."_

" _Poor things going to hate it."_

 _Danzo's chest moved outwards as he took a deep breath. "I need some assistance from Sai when I get to my room."_

 _Heavy footsteps came forward and took Naruto out of Danzo's arms, they then walked down many corridors and when they finally did stop a sharp needle went through Naruto's shoulder and he was immediately awake. He gasped and tried to get out of his captures arms for fear that he might hurt him. A sharp tug that came from his neck told him to stop. Naruto felt around where the tug came from and found the collar that had been placed there, he then followed the chain attached to it and saw the end in Danzo's grasp._

" _Where am I?" Naruto looked around wide eyed. "I want to go home."_

" _It's so nice to see you awake... Baby." Danzo smirked._

 _Naruto flinched at the nick name. "I'm not a baby!"_

 _Danzo smiled wide. "What's this?" He asked. "Does baby not have any manners towards his master?"_

" _Master?"_

"It s _eems as though you know Japanese, that makes my like a whole lot better. Your new name is baby, only I may call you that. Everyone else will call you slut." Danzo said running a hand through Naruto's blonde hair._

 _The boy flinched away, but was rewarded with a tug back towards Danzo. The man sighed. "Looks like you need some training before I can use you."_

" _Training?" Naruto asked right before getting slapped across the face._

" _Did I tell you that you could speak?" Danzo shouted as tears welled in celluren eyes. "Oh baby I'm sorry I hit you, maybe I should give you a lesson before I hand you over to Mizuki."_

 _A man dressed in a black and white tuxedo helped Naruto off the ground and into the room where there were lavish furniture and a huge bed fit for a king. He was placed on the bed and another boy who happened to be naked was brought in._

" _Sai, I brought you another play mate."_

 _They boy now named Sai had short dark hair and dark eyes, his complexion was very pale but he had a toned body. He moved towards where Naruto was placed on the bed and look the long leash, hooking it up to the bedpost giving Naruto only a certain amount of space to move._

" _W-what are y-you doing?" Naruto asked pulling on the chain that now anchored him to the bed._

" _Just enjoy yourself." Sai said with a fake smile shoving the young blondes body into the mattress licking his tongue up the younger boys neck._

" _No, stop. Get off me!" Naruto pushed Sai's chest trying to get the naked boy off him._

 _Sai looked over to Danzo was was sitting in a chair watching with an amused look on his face. "You brought me a virgin as a playmate?"_

" _Would you have preferred him to be broken in first?" Danzo asked._

" _I expect that much yes."_

" _Well, would you like to do the honors?" Danzo questioned._

 _Sai smiled again. "It would be my pleasure."_

-Fizzydrink101 :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviews:**

 **Ankwhat:** Your welcome! Also your image... Is it Ai no Kusabi 2012? Because I love that anime. I need more.

 **ZyiareHellsing:** Nice. Fuzzy coat would have been my choice, yeah it would be weird if somebody wore a fuzzy blanket around everywhere. Although I would love to see people's faces.

 **naruhinakiralacus:** Creepy I agree. I wonder most of those questions myself, if you have any ideas on any of those questions I would love love love to hear them.

 **Uzumaki Naho:** That's sad that you don't have a pet. Around where I live at the humane society they have free cat friday. I went there a few days ago (Not on free cat friday) and there were these kittens, one was trying to eat my finger and scratch it but it had no claws! So adorable. Danzo is an asswipe huh. Fuck him. I can't wait for Naruto and Gaara to meet! It's going to be super cute. I'm super torn on where Naruto will end up living. America or Japan?

Two people.

Follow this story.

To get 100 followers.

Im dieing.

Okay, so close. I'm doing a writing thing with my school and they say that everyone should do one hour a day for writing. So expect chapters more frequently, because 1 hour = 1 chapter normally. I watched this adorable anime called Loveless! Just if you need something to watch. Love you all for reviewing and following/favouriting. My cat likes reviews.

Review and follow for all the cats! :3

Enjoy! :3

* * *

Morning had come around to soon for Sasuke to go back to school, last night had been frustrating for him. He knew that Naruto had been hiding something from him when he didn't say why his parents would hate him. There were memories that were locked inside his head and Sasuke desperately wanted to know what they were and the only way that he would be able to have that privilege was to gain Naruto's trust. That was a step in itself.

On the way home from the police station in the middle of the night Naruto had fallen asleep and it was plain as day that he was having a nightmare. His face was knit into a tight worry and he was trying to scrunch into himself as best as his sleeping self could in the car.

He asked Iruka if he should try to wake him up, but his stepfather just shook his head and told him that he might be having a memory and it was best to just leave him. So the rest of the ride home was spent in the darkness of the night as the blonde right next to him was most likely reliving an event of the past that could result in him burrowing deeper inside his shell.

In the early shelf of the morning Sasuke had to get a glass of water but stopped on his trail half way down the stairs by voices.

"His psychological evaluation came back from Orochimaru." That was Iruka's voice.

"I don't know why we should trust the results with them coming from that snake." Kakashi sneered.

"I know how you feel about Orochimaru, but he is certified by the hospital and not to mention he is my colleague."

"Don't you remember that he took us to court because he wanted to take in Sasuke since he didn't we were a good fit. Us Iruka, because we are together." Sasuke heard Kakashi bang his hands on the table in rage.

"At least he got Itachi to confess to what he actually did, he told me a while back that when he gets out of prison he wants to find the boys he kidnapped."

"Well good for Itachi." That made Sasuke smirk. "Wait did you say boys? As in more than one?'

"Apparently there were two, he said that he was blackmailed by the drug lord Danzo. The one who- yeah so anyway he was holding Sasuke's parents hostage the time that he was living with you for that short period of time when he was like six. So Danzo told him to find a young toy for him that did not have the normal dark hair that he could find in Asia.

According to Itachi he could have saved his parents if on the way back to Japan he was intercepted by the police and they had to dump one of the boys in a ditch and the other was taken by salve sellers in Japan where the boy was auctioned. He said that if it weren't for those salve sellers then he would have been able to have whole family, but Danzo got mad and had to buy the boy for a hefty sum and to be able to get his hands on his toy. In his anger Danzo got his underlings to kill Mikoto and Fugaku and then turned in Itachi for murder and kidnapping but as you probably know was changed after his confession."

Kakashi was quiet for a second until he asked a question. "Why was Itachi even involved with danzo in the first place?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell anybody."

Sasuke sat on the stairs in shock, he thought that his older brother had just killed his family because, he felt better in the fact he now knew the truth, but sad since some poor boys his age had to go though what Naruto did. He walked back up the stairs deciding that he wasn't thirsty anymore. He looked inside of Naruto's room just to see is the Dobe was okay, but what he was met with was not what he wanted to see. Naruto had broken a piece of mirror of the wall and seemed to have pulled it against his wrists.

Sasuke ran in and lifted the blondes face to his. "Naruto? Hey."

Naruto's eyes were glazed over as he tried to speak. "I'm sorry. This was selfish of me."

"Idiot, why did you do that?" Sasuke took off his shirt and held it Naruto's left wrist.

Naruto smirked. "You look nice with your shirt off."

Sasuke smiled. "You must have lost a lot of blood for to be speaking to me like this."

"You know, I have only done it with boys before. Danzo thinks women are too mainstream whatever that means." Naruto laughed. "I didn't think that getting penetrated in the butt would hurt so much."

"What else do you remember?" Sasuke asked knowing that now was his chance to get some information on Naruto's past.

"Black hair, black eyes, wrinkles on the nose. He was crying in the van." Naruto sighed his eyes getting heavy. "He kept muttering your name Sasuke. He said 'It's all for you.' Whoever he is, he must love you a lot."

"Keep your eyes open stupid." Sasuke was starting to worry now. "Iruka get in here!"

Steps thumped up the stairs and both Kakashi and Iruka came in. Iruka stared wide eyed for a minute. "Shit, Sasuke keep putting pressure on the wound. I'm going to grab the bandage rolls from the bathroom."

Kakashi sat down next to Naruto and sighed. "I was wondering when this part was going to come around.

"What part?" Sasuke asked.

"The part where he starts to gets over the initial shock and he goes pummeling straight into depression."

Iruka came in from the bathroom and laid the boy's bloodied wrist on his knee, he wiped it down a bit causing Naruto to withdraw his hand in pain. Iruka gave the boy a look and took the wrist back to wrap the bandages around the cuts.

"There." Iruka taped the end and held out a pill and a glass of water given to him by Kakashi.

Naruto shook his head. He did not do pills not trusting what they could do to him.

"They will take the pain away." Iruka said putting the two tiny pink pills in his hand.

"I don't want it to go away." Naruto whispered

"Why would you want pain Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"It's... It's the only pain that I have been able to control in my life." Naruto had a few tears running down his face.

"Naruto please look at me. Swallow the pills."

Naruto looked into Iruka's eyes and nodded swallowing the pills just as he was told.

Sasuke sighed. How harder was this situation going to get? Kakashi looked at him and laughed. "Looks like if we want to talk to him all we need to do is get him out of it huh?"

"That's nothing to laugh about Kakashi." Sasuke scowled.

Kakashi shrugged. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

* * *

Minato was sitting at the computer as Kushina was making dinner.

"Minato what are you looking at?" She asked rolling out some dough for her ramen.

"Jiraiya told me to look up plane tickets. I want to be able to get over there as soon as possible to help in his recovery." Minato looked up from the laptop. "I'm just not sure about Kyuubi though, I don't want him to scare Naruto."

"I know what you mean, but he has the right to see his brother." Kushina patted her hands on her apron coating it in flour.

"This is a difficult decision." Minato ran his hands through his hair. "What did we do?"

"We explain to him that if he is come with us then he can't be a crazy fool."

"Where can't I be a crazy fool?" Kyuubi asked thumping down the stairs.

Kushina looked at her husband and nodded at each other. "Kyuubi baby, I am going to explain something to you. It's a big kid conversation so I need you to try and understand."

"Okay Mum, go ahead." Kyuubi sat on a stool in front on where Kushina was still making dinner.

Minato stood up and sat in the chair next to him. "Kyuubi, if I were to hurt you what would you feel?"

"Sad, I would want to know what I did... Are you going to hurt me?" Kyuubi asked now fearful.

"Heavens no, but just now you felt scared right?" Kyuubi nodded. "Well see your brother was hit very hard by some people and because of it he thinks everyone is going to hit him."

Kushina wiped a tear with the back of her hand. "Sometimes Kyuubi we have to hold back our true feeling in order not to scare others like your brother. Jiraiya told you that he was shy, now think of this. You are scared of everybody who even looks at you. Now think of what will happen if a big personality comes along and wants to hug you, touch you, yell every sentence that comes out of their mouth."

Kyuubi sat there for a while thinking about that his mother had just told him. Yes he would be scared of a person who would do that, but Naruto was his brother. Brothers hug and play together, and that's what he told his parents.

Minato sighed for the hundredth time that day. "Kurama, listen. He is scared of everybody. He thinks that when somebody touches him that he's probably going to get badly hurt or worse. He probably thinks that we hate him for that."

"We don't hate him!" Kyuubi shouted.

"He dosen't know that." Kushina said.

"Then I will tell it to him over and over again until he listens!"

"Kurama. What did I just explain to you?" Minato was now getting upset with his son.

"I know but he needs to know!"

"Kurama you don't understand!" Kushina was now in front of him leaving Kyuubi to wonder when she washed her hands. "He was been beaten pretty much everyday since he was kidnapped from his home. This home. Beaten. Drugged. Raped!"

Minato held Kushina in his grasp. Telling her it was all okay. Everything was going to be okay.

"Minato, I can't process what Jiraiya told us, not our boy."

"It's alright Mum, I'll try my hardest not to scare my brother. I don't know what you meant by some of those words but I know that I will make you proud." Kyuubi reached his arms around his mother.

Kushina smiled and put an arm around him as well. "Your such a good son."

Minato laughed and stood up. "Do you want help making Ramen?"

"Please." Kushina groaned. "Can you please chop the vegetables?"

"Anything for you."

\- Fizzydrink101 :3


	12. Chapter 12

**100 Follower special chapter. Long chapter all for you. Love you all!**

 **Reviews:**

 **ZyiareHellsing:** Your so welcome!

 **ankwhat:** I hope that there is a happy ending too. Still deciding.

 **HXH KiruGon fan:** I really like your idea for Kyuubi. Also the reason why Naruto shit rock bottom is sort of explained in this chapter, but if you do miss it by chance it's because he's confused and scared on why Danzo came back when he was promised that he was safe with Kakashi and Iruka.

 **tiki:** Is long enough for you?

 **naruhinakiralacus:** Gaara will be in the next chapter for a fact. He's such a cutie. Also Minato and Kushina will be helping out in Naruto's recovery. They are just deciding how to go about it.

100 FOLLOWERS! Done. Not writing anymore. Just kidding. This chapter was a piece of shit to write, writer's block, staying up late to write it because I couldn't think of anything in the day. I wrote something a while back and each chapter was 3000 words. I can't deal with that again, but I will try to make them at least 2000 now. For those who live in the states I wish you a happy halloween, and for the Latino's and South Americans Day of the dead. And everyone else. Have a nice weekend? I would love your reviews, I love reading them and they mean so much to me.

Please enjoy this extra long chapter, I made it with lots of love. Also sorry if there are mistakes. Can't. Function. At the moment.

Enjoy :3

* * *

Sasuke was lying on his bed inside of his room thinking about the events that had just unfolded. Why would Naruto go and do that? Why would his parents hate him? Many questions ran through his head making even harder for him to get back to bed. He sat up, then flopped back down tossing and turning all over the bed messing up his duvet and sheets.

He looked over to his nightstand where a picture was covered in dust. He moved his hand across it to uncover the old photo. It was when he was young, there standing in front of his old house was him and his brother and their parents were behind the two smiling brightly.

He remembered that day so clearly, Sasuke had just accomplished a task that his father had given him and he had gotten approval. That's all Sasuke ever wanted from his father. Approval. That's probably what Naruto wants, just to be accepted by his family, not to be judged or rejected.

"Ugh." Sasuke groaned as light pierced his eyes from the hallway. He looked up to see Naruto standing there. "What's wrong Naruto?"

The blonde stood there shaking from something. "I'm scared."

Sasuke frowned. "What are you scared of?"

"Everybody. Everything. I don't know if what people are telling me is true." Naruto rubbed at his wrists.

"Come here Naruto." Sasuke took a deep breath and said something totally out of character for him, but he did it for Naruto's sake. "I'll keep you safe tonight."

Naruto wasn't sure of he should more or not. "I promise I won't touch you anywhere that is inappropriate. Trust me Naruto."

Naruto came forward and snuggled into the covers where Sasuke carefully encased him in an embrace. Naruto sighed in relief as Sasuke did not mount him, kiss him, or even put his hand down by the lower part of his body.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered slowly as he fell into sleep.

Little did the younger boys know, Iruka and Kakashi were standing outside the door. Both smiling from seeing Naruto start to trust Sasuke. Kakashi was still confused as why Naruto had turned to self mutilation. When back in their own bedroom Iruka started to explain it to his husband.

"It wasn't the getting over the shock and pummeling into depression." Iruka said pulling the covers back on the bed and hopping in. "He was just scared of what is to come. Seeing Danzo probably put him into a state of panic. His trust was betrayed by those around him, we saved him and promised that nothing would happen but there he was, stoled back into the clutches of evil so easily. Knowing that his parents now acknowledge him, he now thinks that there are standards for being a son and he will never watch them."

"We have to help him Iruka." Kakashi sighed. "I don't know what to do though. I'm not like you. I only end up making things worse."

"That's not true. You try your hardest, and think. Naruto would still be in the basement if it weren't for you." Iruka put his hand on his husband's cheek. "I know that your heart is only set out to do good things."

"I try Iruka."

"Now let's get to bed. Some of us have work tomorrow."

"And some of us may have called a school and social workers office to say that some people may now be coming in." Kakashi smiled.

"No. Kakashi you didn't!" Iruka whisper shouted being mindful of the boys in the next room over.

"Your welcome. Now lets just enjoy each other company in the pleasures of sleep." Kakashi said pulling the heavy winter covers over both him and his husband.

"Good night Kakashi."

"Good night cutie."

* * *

Sasuke woke up warmer than he had ever been in his life. Opening his eyes up slowly being careful knowing that if he moved to violently then he would wake the sleeping body that was snuggled deep into his chest. Blue celluren eyes slowly meet his own, there were filled with uncertainty and fear. Sasuke replied with a smile and pulled the blonde closer to him as if he were keeping him in a cocoon of warmth. Naruto's eyes softened and closed, his breathing evened out indicating that he had fallen asleep again.

Sasuke went back to thinking. When Naruto was speaking to him last night, the blonde told him of a memory that had resurfaced. So it was Itachi who had kidnapped Naruto. The description had matched that of his older brother, but now all he wanted to do was confirm it. He would call Itachi later today after school... Sasuke gasped and looked over at his clock that rested on the side of his wall. 9:00 AM. Shit! He was so late. He carefully moved the sleeping blonde got into his school uniform, walked out of his bedroom, and down the stairs to the kitchen where Kakashi and Iruka were having an intense makeout session on the countertop. Sasuke coughed getting both of his adoptive father's attention.

"Oh Sasuke, you're up." Iruka smiled wiping his mouth, a bright blush plastered on his cheeks.

"I'm late for school, nobody woke me up." Sasuke said plainly choosing to ignore Kakashi's stupid grin.

"I took you out of school for the day, you needed a bit of a sleep in I guessed."

"I know you hate missing school Sasuke." Iruka sighed. "As I hate missing work, but Mr stupid grin over here all ready had arranged it without permission of course."

"Just trying to help out my babies." Kakashi said.

"I'm not a baby." Sasuke said turning to open the fridge pulling out the butter for the toast which was now in the toaster. "Now Iruka on the other hand..."

"Hey!" Iruka yelled as Kakashi and Sasuke snickered to themselves.

A knock on the door brought the family out of their joking state. Kakashi opened it to find Jiraiya there with laptop in hand.

"Sorry for for the intrusion on this lovely Monday morning." He smiled taking off his shoes.

"Jiraiya, to what do we owe the visit?" Iruka asked wiping crumbs from his breakfast off his hands and transferring them onto his pants.

"Well, I had a request from Naruto's parents that I had to follow through with." Jiraiya said.

"What request?" Sasuke asked intrigued.

"Well, they were hoping for a maybe a video chat with you and maybe Naruto. It would just be his parents, Minato and Kushina. They are still trying to get their youngest son up to date on why he should not act like a complete lunatic in front of Naruto." Jiraiya explained.

"I see. Well, I am up for it. Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka nodded. "I would like to meet Naruto's parents and get them up to speed on his condition and whatever else they need to know."

"That's good. Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked wanting to know what the teenager was planning on doing.

"I will watch for afar." Sasuke replied. "Do you want me to go wake up Naruto?"

"Not yet." Iruka said. "We should wait until we are done talking to his parents and then introduce him into the picture so he doesn't feel offended if we say something about him."

"Good idea. When do they want to start?" kakashi asked. "None of us are doing anything today. So we should be good anytime today."

Jiraiya looked at his watch and nodded. "Would now be okay, we could try to get all of the other stuff done before Naruto wakes up. Also don't worry about a language barrier. They lived in Japan for a while so nothing should have have to be translated."

"Well that's good. I'll send them a text and we can get it up and going." Jiraiya said setting the computer down and getting up skype. It took a while to make sure everything was all set and perfect. Iruka Kakashi and Jiraiya sat in front of the computer and Sasuke sat where he could see the screen but would not be seen by the recipients. They pushed the connect button and the call went through, picked up by two adults, one red hair and one blonde. The same blonde as Naruto.

Kakashi smiled trying to ease the already rising tension. "Well I see where he gets his colouring from."

The two laughed and introduced themselves. "I'm Minato and this is my wife Kushina."

"Good to see you both again after so many years." Jiraiya waved.

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Perv." He muttered.

"I'm hurt Minato." Jiraiya smiled. "Now down to business. Iruka here is Kakashi's husband. He will update you on what's been happening with your son."

Iruka smiled sadly. "Well, a lot has happened. Well I'll start at the beginning. He was found shackled in a basement with raw lacerations on his back, palms, and arms. Some of his bones had been previously broken by a... A pair of bolt cutters. Cigarette burns litter his shoulders and the back of his arms and there are scars on his face that were made by knives by the look of it, three on each cheek." Iruka took a breath. "There have also been recent injuries that were, self inflicted."

Kushina had tears in her eyes and Minato had a solemn look. The redhead got up and came back a little bit later with a box of tissues. "Sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright." Iruka said trying to help the woman feel any better from the news he had just delivered.

"What about his mental state?" Minato asked.

"Well it has been doing considerably better from what it was. In the beginning he would not speak to anybody hardly at all. Most of the time these days he will only speak to our son. He seems to be one of the only people he trusts and that in turn allows Sasuke to ask questions and form a relationship."

"How close is the relationship?" Minato asked. "I'm only asking because if we do come over to bring him back to the United States, then I don't want it to be that we are taking him away from his only friend and trustworthy person."

Iruka looked over at Sasuke as if he were asking what their relationship was. Sasuke sighed and put up his index finger and middle finger so that they wrapped around each other to show that it was close.

Iruka smiled. "Close."

"That does makes things a bit harder." Minato sighed. "Is Naruto there?"

"He's asleep, but we can make so you can atleast see him. From what Sasuke said he's nervous to meet you. But we can make the screen blank and place it to where you will be able to watch him, but not the other way around."

"Could we?" Kushina asked wiping her still flowing tears away with a mound of tissues.

"Of course, Sasuke would you go get him?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded and walked back upstairs to his room where the blonde was still sleeping. Crouching down to eye level with Naruto,he gently placed a hand on him and tenderly shook him awake. "Naruto, wake up."

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Sasuke helped him sit up. "I just didn't want you to miss out on breakfast."

Naruto nodded and hopped out of bed and back to his own room to get on some other clothes. Sasuke meet him right outside of the door and then they went downstairs together. Jiraiya was sitting at the table with Kakashi making as if they were reading over case files. Iruka was at the stove making breakfast and the computer was perfectly placed so that the camera would be able to see Naruto when they sat him down at the exact chair.

"Naruto, please sit down." Iruka said pulling out the chair. Naruto looked weary, like Iruka might pull the chair out from under him. He looked over at Sasuke, the black haired boy nodded as if to say that it was alright. Naruto looked down and rubbed at his wrists deciding it was alright to sit on the chair.

Iruka out a plate out in front of Naruto and told him to eat. The boy nodded and slowly ate trying not to be noticed. The food was eggs on toast, nothing wrong about it, that was until Naruto was done he got up and ran to the bathroom throwing up all of the contents that had just entered his stomach.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to where Naruto was hunched over the toilet bowl, he rubbed his back slowly trying to help the blonde out. Sasuke wasn't sure why Naruto threw up after he ate every meal, maybe it was just because he wasn't hungry, or maybe he didn't trust the food he was given thinking that it may be unsafe for him to eat.

Naruto stopped and leaned back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Better?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Naruto whispered back.

"Why can't you keep it down?" Sasuke asked another question.

Naruto looked down in shame at the harsh question.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Naruto finally said.

Sasuke sighed, this was not an answer that he was going to get today. "I'm sorry Naruto, I don't know why you won't eat, but if you don't keep it down you'll end up getting even worse than how you started."

The two walked back to the kitchen, when they arrived there was a faint whisper of Naruto being bulimic. Sasuke shook the thought from his head. Naruto. Bulimic? Not a chance, he had always thought that it was a thing that models did. Sasuke scowled at himself for thinking about such a stereotype.

"Oh, that reminds me. Halloween is in a few days. Do you have plans Sasuke? Any parties?" Kakashi asked.

"Who the hell in Japan celebrates Halloween?" Sasuke asked.

"Just wondering. Do you like Halloween Naruto?" Kakashi looked to the blonde who was standing slightly behind Sasuke.

Naruto then stood rigid. Sasuke waved his hand in front of the blondes face. "Another memory."

A voice came from the computer speaker reminding everyone that they were still there.

"It's quite frequent, we may say one thing that could trigger a memory. He's had some about you too." Jiraiya said.

"Us?" Kushina asked.

"Yep, so at least he has some memories. From what I hear they have been good ones, so don't worry." Jiraiya smiled.

Sasuke turned to look at his parents. "I wonder what the memory is about."

"Why don't you ask later?" Iruka said turning back to the computer.

'Maybe it's the whole halloween thing'. Sasuke thought.

* * *

 _Flashback._

" _Trick or treat!"_

" _So what do we have here?" A man asked in the middle of his doorway. "A racoon and a fox?"_

" _Yeah, Gaara is a racoon and I'm a fox!" A young Naruto jumped up and down smiling widely._

" _Wow, that's amazing." The man smiled at the enthusiasm of the young blonde. He put a few pieces of candy in the boys sacks and waved them off._

" _Wow Gaara, he gave us like three pieces!" Naruto boasted to his friend._

" _Amazing." Gaara said with no emotion._

" _Oh come on Gaara, why aren't you having fun?" Naruto asked a bit upset that his friend was now enjoying himself. "How else can I cheer you up?"_

" _By taking me home so I can get out of this stupid costume." Gaara looked down at the ground kicking his shoes at the pavement. "Or you can give me all of your candy."_

" _WHAT!" Naruto shouted._

" _You heard me." Gaara smiled wickedly. "That's how you make me happy."_

" _Gaara... I... I'm not sure what to do." Naruto looked lost at what he should do. Should he give all of his hard earned candy to his best friend, or go back home early? "How about I give you quarter of it?"_

" _Fine." Gaara said as Naruto took a handful of candy out his sack and placed it into Gaara's. "Better."_

" _I hope so, that was a major sacrifice that I just made for you Gaara." Naruto said with an all too serious face that made Gaara laugh._

" _You are such a weirdo Naruto." Gaara laughed some more._

" _That's not nice to say Gaara." Naruto whinned._

" _I have an idea Naruto." Gaara said._

" _What? Take the rest of my candy and run away leaving me all alone?" Naruto asked._

" _No. Let's head back to my house and dump our candy into one big pile and then split in half." Gaara smiled widely at his proposal._

 _Naruto smiled just as wide. "Wow, you are so smart Gaara. I have no idea why you are such an outcast at school."_

" _Shut up idiot." Gaara growled._

* * *

The two parents sat there after disconnecting the call. They were overjoyed to see their son and how big he had gotten, but seeing how he acted was hard to watch. The way the looked when one of the men Iruka pulled out a chair for him. How he didn't trust the food he was given. It made Kushina sick. The thought of her little baby being Bulimic was hard to process.

"Minato, seeing him like that..." She sobbed into her husband's chest.

"I know, he's in pretty bad shape." Minato said stroking his wife's hair. "I mean, on the bright side. At least he isn't the complete lunatic that he was before."

Kushina looked at her husband in shock. "Minato!"

"Hey, he definitely has my looks. What he doesn't need is the crazy Uzumaki personality that you gifted both of our sons with." Minato laughed.

"Well maybe that's what this household needs, what you need." Kushina pushed lightly on her husband's chest.

They both stopped when they heard creaking of the floorboards.

"Mum? Dad?" Kyuubi walked down the stairs to see his parents in front of a laptop and a huge mound of tissues. "What are you guys doing?"

"Kyuubi what are you doing still up?" Minato asked curious if the boy and heard or seen anything that they had been doing.

"Mum?" Kyuubi asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Your father and I were watching a sad movie." Kushina smiled to show that she was alright.

"I heard voices, but I didn't know what they were saying. Was it the movie?" Kyuubi's voice was still dripping with sleep.

"Yes. It was the movie, see your mother and I were watching a foreign movie. That's probably why you didn't understand the words if you did hear them." Minato ruffled his son's hair and slung him over his shoulder to carry the much smaller redhead back up to his room.

He tucked Kyuubi back into his covers and kissed his forehead.

"Daaaad." Kyuubi whined. "I'm too old for bedtime kisses."

"Nobody is too old for bedtime kisses. I give your mother bedtime kisses every night."

"That's because you married her." Kyuubi giggled. "We're not married dad."

"What's keeping you up son?" Minato asked.

"Well I have a presentation tomorrow for school, and I don't know if I can do it or not." Kyuubi looked down.

"Well how about you do it really quickly for me?" Minato smiled. "I'll know if you're ready or not. Which I'm sure it'll be fine."

Kyuubi got up and faced his father who was sitting on his bed with a serious look on his face. "My Kyuubi Namikaze, would you now present your presentation."

"Yes. My presentation is on the sinking of the Lusitania. I want to present this project because I want to show that lying and sneaking around does no good for anybody."

"Please continue." Minato gestured with his hand.

"Well, the boat was going from the USA to liverpool carrying passengers on their way, but they had a secret. They had stored loads of explosives in the hull of the boat. Germany's U submarine blasted a torpedo at them and they were surprised to see the boat sink so fact only thinking she was carrying passengers."

"Is that the short version?" Minato asked proud of his son.

"Yes, is it okay?"

"It's perfect." Minato smiled at him.

"I'm glad, but still nervous." Kyuubi looked down at his feet.

"Kyuubi, when you are in front of the class, just pretend it's just me there and not anyone else. I know that you will do fine."

"Do you think that Naruto believes in me too?" Kyuubi asked, his face blushing red.

"I'm sure he's thinking about you right now." Minato smiled tucking his boy back into bed.

"Dad."

"Yes?"

"I think the future's looking bright."

Going to go take headache medication. Love you all.

-Fizzydrink101


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews:**

 **ankwhat:** Minato and Kushina. My poor babies.

 **KaixDecayx:** Improvement! Thanks so much for the review! :3

 **Shinan7:** And more one shall get. I'm trying to increase the length of the chapters bit by bit. I hope you like it. :3

 **ZyiareHellsing:** Your welcome! Thanks for the review.

 **Narulover44:** Thanks for the review. It is certainly an interesting chapter.

Long chapter again! Woo. Um sorry for the wait... I don't really know what happened. It snowed! There is quite a lot of wet snow on the ground and it's just melting away. I totally forgot, but I wanted to thank all of my reviewers and my 1st and 100th follower!

1st follower: Hikari0005 100th follower: Fox-furred dragon

And all of my faithful reviewers. You know who you all are.

Thank you all for supporting my story. Love you all!

-Enjoy :3

* * *

America.

"I do think that it would be unwise for me to wait any longer Kushina." Minato said running a hand through his hair. "I think that the longer I wait, the longer it will take for us to form a relationship."

"I know that, but Kyuubi only just started up school, how is he going to feel when he has days when he needs you?" Kushina asked. "What will he do when he needs his father?"

"Call me, video chat. Technology is immense these days. We don't have to worry about being separated. I just need to see my son." Minato was now pacing on the floor in front of his wife who was still on the couch.

"I want to see my son too!" Kushina was now annoyed. Minato saw this and knew that he now had to take a different approach.

"I'm sorry Kushina, I've been selfish, but I have come up with a plan." Minato pulled his wife in for a hug, apologizing for all of the things that he had just said against her.

"An idea?" Kushina laughed. "Please do tell."

"Well I had help from Jiraiya and Iruka. They said that I come over here and help him and you and Kyuubi come over at winter or Autumn break after he has gotten better around me. I only say that I should go because I have no idea how the hell I am supposed to explain Naruto's situation to your youngest son. Hell I asked him how he would feel if I were to hit him. What the fuck kind of parent says that to their ten year old kid?"

Kushina sighed. She listened to what her husband said and nodded. "I agree but I do have some adjustments that I would like to make to your proposal."

Minato nodded signaling for her to continue.

"We both go to Japan to see Naruto and leave Kyuubi here with my parents. When he gets to Autumn break or even winter, we can get him and Naruto should hopefully better by then."

"No no no no no. We can't abandon another child to see our other abandoned child Kushina! That's wrong in every shape and form!" Minato cried.

"Then let's just all go together!" Kushina yelled a smile on her face.

"Fine!"

The two married adults just stood their for a second before bursting out into laughter. They then flopped down onto the couch and discussed plans.

"Well he would still be living with that couple right?" Kushina asked. "What were their names again?"

"Kakashi Hayate and Iruka Umino." Minato said looked up to remember the young couple's names.

"Ah yes, he would still be living with them right?" Kushina patted down her skirt. "Well until he is comfortable enough to live and be around us."

"Yes, that's a good idea." Minato nodded along with his wife.

SUddenly the front door opened and a young boy with a tuft of red hair came running in. "Dad! Dad! Daddy!" He yelled.

"Son, son, Kyuubi, son!" Minato yelled sarcastically back as said boy came and jumped on said father.

"Dad!" This time it was yelled directly in Minato's face, spit and all. "Guess what!"

"What?" Minato asked wiping the spit off his face glaring at his wife who was trying to hide her laughter.

"I did well with my speech. I just said. It's just Dad, It's just Dad. It's just Dad." Kyuubi was smiling wide.

Kushina who had now gotten all of her fits and giggled under control stood up and clapped her hands together. "I think this calls from some special ramen!"

"Ew, dad, no. Not ramen. Please." Kyuubi grabbed his Dad's hand, his eyes begging not to eat the disgusting revolting food that his mother worshiped so much.

"Kurama Namikaze. What is the world are you saying about ramen?" Kushina said, her red hair now the shade of her face.

"Nothing." The young boy said running up to his room.

Kushina sighed putting her hands on her hips. "I don't know what happened with him. I mean we practically raised him on ramen..." Kushina tailed off. "Do you think that Naruto still likes ramen? I mean if we were to give him some again that I always make, do you think that he would still like it?"

Minato stood there thinking for a minute. "That's a tough question. I think that he might assassinated the food with good memories so I would expect him to still like it.

"That's what I was thinking." Kushina laughed moving over to the kitchen. "Well since Kyuubi obviously doesn't want ramen how about I just make up some stir fry?" Kushina pulled out a pan and a couple eggs. "Just GONNA MAKE STIR FRY FOR MY RAMEN HATING CHILD!" Kushina shouted.

It was followed by a pain or footsteps coming down the stairs. "Stir fry?"

"Yes Kyuubi." Kushina sighed. "I'm making stir fry for your immediate dinning pleasure."

"Yes, I have been craving stir fry for weeks mum!"

Kushina wiped an imaginary tear away. "Well, I hope that you'll help me, other wise there will be no stir fry for anyone. I will just be just left overs... for the whole rest of the week."

both of the boys who were in the room dropped their jaws in disbelief. Minato was shocked, why would his wife do something so evil to him. What had he done to deserve it?"

"I'm just kidding you idiots. I'm going to make ramen and stir fry so Minato, you can take some for work tomorrow and Kyuubi baby you can take some to school tomorrow for lunch. Dinner tomorrow will be... Leftovers. and more leftovers. So deal with it because I don't want to hear anything else on this subject or matter. Alright?"

"Yes, but I will enjoy the stir fry. All of the stif fry. I will bask in the glory of all the stif fry!"

Minato and Kushina looked shocked. Where in the world had their son's crazy obsession for such a disgusting food come from?"

* * *

"So Naruto, I have to go in for work today. Would you like to come with me?" Iruka asked wanting Naruto to get a new scenery change.

Naruto shrugged wanting him to decide weather he went or not.

"Okay, get your shoes on. We have to leave in a few minutes." Iruka smiled at seeing how the boy's eyes widened.

Naruto almost went into a state of panic, first he would have to go into Iruka's workplace, secondly he would be around new people, and lastly he only had three minutes. What if Iruka intended to leave before then. He would have to be ready before then.

Naruto went over by the door and put on his shoes then waited for Iruka so that they would be able to leave when he wanted.

Iruka came over and put on his shoes with a small smile on his face. "You're so funny Naruto."

Naruto frowned. He didn't understand why he was funny, or what he had done to come across as funny. He looked at Iruka as he ties the laces on his shoes, but looked away when the man picked up the car keys from the bowl on a small on a tiny little side table.

Iruka huffed. "Let's go."

The two left the house, Naruto trailed after the man getting in the back seat not wanting to anger him for thinking Naruto didn't deserve to be in the front. He buckled in as the car started up. He watched out of the window of the passing scenery. Tree's were all different colours, but his favourite were the ones with red or pink leaves. He then notices the increasing amount of buildings that were integrating themselves in with the tree's. The building got gradually taller and he started to cringe in on himself as they grew bringing back old memories of his trips to major cities with Danzo.

The car pulled into an open lot where there were many other cars parked. Iruka exited the car and Naruto followed suit into the large building. The two walked until they came to an elevator, Iruka looked at him to see if this was alright. Naruto took a deep breath and walked in not wanting to make the older man upset or mad that he would cooperate and was disrupting the amount of time that he wanted to get to his work.

Iruka pushed the button for the fifth floor and the elevator lurched upwards to their destination. When the doors opened, Naruto was greeted with warm colours on the walls, silly patterns on the carpet. Suddenly he was tackled from the legs causing him to fall to the floor. He looked to see who had attacked him and saw a young child with an abnormally large booger hanging out of his nose. The young boy stood up with a scared look on his face.

"I... I'm so sorry." The said.

Iruka came over and helped up the small boy putting large round glasses back on his face. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry." The boy said as he started to cry.

Naruto didn't know what to do. "It's...It's alright."

"Are you sure?" He asked wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "It's alright if you hate me."

Naruto was confused. He didn't know why the boy would would be alright if he hated him. "I don't understand."

"Naruto doesn't hate you. He's just a bit shy, why don't you introduce yourself?" Iruka asked now offering a hand to Naruto to help him up. Naruto looked at the hand as if it was going to kill him. Iruka sighed and told Naruto to take the hand. Naruto did as he was told not wanting to make the older man upset or mad.

When he was finally on his feet, the small boy came over to introduce himself.

"I'm... Udon." He said looking down.

"Naruto." The reply was slow as if he was being carefull.

"That's a funny name, but I guess I can't say anything against it with my name being noodles and all. Naruto smiled internally. This kid did have a sense of humor. The boy then ran off to wherever he was going before he totaled Naruto on the floor.

"Follow me Naruto." Iruka said as they kept walking deeper into the office floor. They passed many wide open seating areas until they came to one where there was a very feminine looking boy there that looked to be a bit older than Naruto.

Iruka gestured to the couch opposite to the boy. "Wait here for a bit, I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to check something out real quick."

Naruto nodded and sat down just as he was told. He started to feel wearing when the minutes started to pass by and the boy kept staring at him.

 **(I started to listen to Aerith's theme when I wrote this part. It's from Final Fantasy 7 if you want to check it out.)**

"I'm Haku." He finally said.

Naruto didn't say anything. Rule 1. Don't speak unless spoken to.

"What's your name?" Haku asked.

Naruto sighed internally, he was now allowed into the conversation. "Naruto." He replied quietly.

"You came in with Iruka?" Haku wanted to know more about the blonde boy.

Naruto nodded not wanting to say anything for the fear of being yelled at.

"He's such a nice person. He really helped me understand that I am more than just a mere tool." Haku looked down at his hands. "I'm me."

Naruto was confused again for like the millionth time in just a few hours. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was with a precious person for a long time and all I wanted to do was be his tool. I would have done anything for him, even die if that is what he wished for me."

Naruto scrunched his eyes. "What is a precious person?" He asked.

"Well, someone who you love and trust. Someone that you would do anything for. Do you have a precious person Naruto?" Haku asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't know I was supposed to have one."

"You will find one I'm sure." Haku smiled at him. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a flower. He leaned over to Naruto making him tense. Haku chuckled and pulled out a safety pin causing Naruto to react violently.

Haku wrapped Naruto in a hug to calm him down. "Sorry. I didn't mean for you to get scared. I just want to pin thing onto your shirt."

Naruto forced himself to calm down, he did not need this boy to attack him with a safety pin. Haku smiled and pinned on the flower to Naruto's shirt. "Now you are one of my precious people. I hope to see you around more." Haku said as an adult came out of the room and told him that they were leaving.

Naruto sat there as still as ever thinking about what Haku said, but Naruto wasn't a tool. He was just owned... By Danzo. He sighed in relief thinking about how hard it would be for him if he had to make his own decisions.

Naruto sat there still waiting for Iruka to finish up whatever he was doing when the young boy Udon came back around. He was with an adult that told him to wait on the couch.

"Were you told to wait too?" Udon asked.

Naruto just wanted to scrunch in on himself. This was way too much human interaction for his tastes and he wasn't sure if he entirely liked it or not.

"Ebisu says that I have to wait here while my foster family comes to pick me up. I don't want them to be mean like the last ones. They said I talked too much." Udon said flipping himself upside down on the couch. "You don't talk much. How do you restrain yourself?"

Naruto looked at the kid. He didn't want to scare or frighten him so he came up with a less disturbing answer hoping he would stop asking questions. "Practice."

"Practice. I should practice now." Udon said knocking a closed fist into an open palm. Naruto almost had to laugh. The boy was practicing not to talk. Naruto sighed and leaned his head back drifting into a peaceful nap.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Naruto was in the back seat of the car in front of a hospital with his dad hopping out of the car and throwing Naruto onto his back running through the front doors._

" _I'm looking for my wife!" Minato said running up to the desk. "Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze!"_

 _The nurse nodded and quickly showed the two blonde's to a room where there was an unusual amount of yelling which made Naruto uneasy. They entered and Naruto saw a part of his mother that most boys that age would never want to lay eyes on._

" _Minato!" Kushina gasped as she laid eyes on her husband and child._

 _Minato put Naruto down and looked at a nurse who instantly understood taking the young child outside to sit in a chair right by the door._

 _She kneeled down to be face to face with the young blonde. "I need you to wait right here while we help out your mother bring your baby sibling into the world."_

 _Naruto nodded eagerly awaiting to meet his baby sibling that he had waited many months to see. Naruto sat on the chair waiting for what seemed to be forever, he eventually fell asleep._

 _He was awoken by his father that had a big smile on his face, he was lifted off the chair and he saw his mother in the bed with a blanket in her arms. He climbed up on the bed and slid under his mother's arms to see what was in the blanket. Naruto was shocked, it was a tiny human with a mound of red hair._

" _Is that him?" Naruto asked looking from the baby to his mother's now flat stomach. He patted the flat organ and then carefully touched the baby._

 _The baby started to cry when Naruto touched him. Naruto looked scared. "Did I hurt him?"_

" _No, he's just trying to say hi, but he can't speak yet." Kushina smiled planting a kiss on her oldest son._

 _Minato came forward after snapping a picture of the three. "You know Naruto. He's now your baby brother and you have to protect him with everything you've got."_

" _It's my job?" Naruto asked looking at his father._

" _It is now." Minato smiled at his son who was looking very proud of himself._

 _Naruto's smiled then turned into a frown. "What is his name? I need to know so I can protect him."_

 _Kushina and Minato both smiled. "Kurama."_

* * *

Naruto was then woken up by Udon when he shouted quite loudly. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the small boy who was now on a couch with a young girl about his age and two parents talking to a man with small black glasses.

"Naruto woke up!" Udon shouted. "Naruto they are here!"

Naruto looked at the girl who blushed slightly.

"I'm Moegi." The girl said.

Udon wiped away another dripping snot and smiled at the girl. "Naruto doesn't talk much."

"Really?" She asked. "How does he do that?"

"Practice." Udon said in a voice trying to intimidate Naruto.

Iruka then came out of a room with a look on his face that spelled tired. He walked up to the group of people and greeted them.

"Naruto, time to leave." Iruka said as Naruto stood up.

Udon's face then dropped. "What? Naruto don't leave!"

Iruka looked a bit shocked, as did Naruto.

"I want to see you more."

Iruka smiled and kneeled down to be face to face with the young snot machine. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. "Here, now you can send letters to Naruto when you want to tell him something. How is that?"

Udon lit up and nodded. Iruka sighed in relief and stood back gesturing for Naruto to follow.

"Bye Naruto!" Udon waved.

Naruto gave a small wave back and continued to follow Iruka back to the elevator.

-Fizzydrink101 :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviews:**

 **Shinan7:** Just wait till the next chapter. It gets better.

 **Jam:** Thank so much! And I'll try.

 **naruhinakiralacus:** Thank you.

I'm sorry. It has been a while and I don't really know what I've been doing. So as an apology I've added a longer chapter. Please review and next time I'll try and get the chapter out sooner. Gaara. Yay, but at the same time... Sad. Well until next time. (And Happy thanksgiving to those who celebrate it.) Also sorry if there are a few mistakes.

-Enjoy! :3

* * *

"Kyuubi pack your bags, we are going on a very long vacation!" Minato said pulling a suitcase out from the closet that hardly anyone went into because they never had to go in there.

Kyuubi came running over to his father with a very confused look on his face. "What do you mean by vacation?" He asked. "Where are we going? Is it somewhere warm and tropical?"

Minato smiled at his youngest son. "To Japan to go see your brother!"

Kyuubi stopped. He blinked. Then looked at his father with a look of complete wonder. "You... You mean... that we are going to go see Naruto? I get to go meet my older brother?" He was almost jumping all over the place.

"Yep, me, you, and your mother all going to be a complete family again." Minato smiled widely, his son mimicking his action.

He then took ahold of the suitcase and ran back to his room. Flinging his door open he sprinted to his wardrobe and practically pulled out all of his clothes and threw them into his suitcase. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Good job me."

The door opened slowly and Kushina poked her head in laughing at the sight of her son's previously clean room. "Kyuubi, I came to help you pack your bags."

Kyuubi laughed. "I already did that." He said pointing his head to the overstuffed suitcase that had clothes spilling out of any open crease.

Kushina shook her head and reopened the case and pulled out all of the clothing that was untidily stuffed into the carrier of clothing.

"Son I have to talk to you." Kushina said with a serious face. "Your brother, is shy. I need to tell you this now, because since we are going over I can't have too acting like a complete lunatic and smothering him in your hugs. I know you want... but you can't. Neither can your father and I. He is not very trusting of others, but I know that you will be able to thaw his heart."

Kyuubi looked down as his Mother repacked his clothes. "Do you really thinks so?" He asked.

The redhead smiled at her son. "I believe that out of all of us, you have the most potential to make him smile again." Kyuubi smiled widely so that all of his teeth showed. He grabbed a heap of his unfolded clothing off the floor that his mother was trying to put back into his suitcase now more motivated to help his older brother. Kushina smiled at her son's ridiculous actions, she knew that he was definitely a bit of an idiot like herself, but whenever he did these things it always made her laugh at his obscure personality.

On the other side of the spectrum, Kyuubi was glaring back at his mother. "You are a meanie Mum." He glared even harder than he was at first.

"I'm not a meanie Kurama." Kushina said using her sons real name.

"You are too. You laugh at me for no reason." He crossed his arms over his chest and putting f=his face into a pout. "Meanie."

"So... What are you going to say when you see your brother?" Kushina asked, she couldn't hold out on her curiosity.

"Well... I'm not sure. I will definitely tell him that I have missed him, even though I don't really remember that much. I want him to know that his Little brother Kyuubi is not a tiny toed jerk face, but a medium toed nice face."

Kushina laughed again at her son causing to pout again. "What else will you tell him?"

Kyuubi looked down to the ground with a blush on his face. "Well..." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo that he had taken from his brothers room. He showed it to his mother and waited for her to get h=mad at him for taking it. "I'll tell him that I love him and that I want to create more memories like this one that I didn't really get to experience."

Kushina's eyes started to well up with tears, he pulled her little red headed son into the biggest hug that she had ever given him. The two sat like that for a while until Minato walked into the room, he saw the two in their embrace and smiled deciding that he wanted to join in. Kyuubi squealed in joy that his father came in and joined in on their big family hug. He only wished that Naruto would join in on their cuddle puddle.

"Daddy!" He squealed.

"Is there something wrong?" Minato asked tightening his grip on his child. "I think that I can just squeeze you all I want."

"No!" Kyuubi yelled trying to get out of his father's grip. "Mum! Help! I'm being eaten by the evil troll!"

Kushina laughed at her son's still immature imaginations. "Oh no, but it's looks as though I cannot do much for you at the moment. I have yet to find my amour." With that she ran out of the room.

Minato laughed and decided to up the level and start to tickle the tiny child, he was bigger than Naruto was at the time he was taken.

After a while Kushina came running back in with pillows all over her body as if it were armour. Kyuubi laughed and shouted for his mother to help him out.

"Please Mum!" He shouted. "I'll do anything!"

"I'm coming for you Kyuubi!" She said running into the once cuddle puddle that had now turned into a full out imaginary war. The fight went on for almost an half an hour.

"I give up." Minato finally said as he was hit in the head by the nerf dart that his wife had fired at him from behind the couch. "I refuse to play against cheaters."

He heard a yell of victory from Kyuubi and Kushina, they double teamed him this whole time. "We didn't cheat." Kushina said placing her arms akimbo. "We just formed an alliance."

"There for double teaming me and cheating." Minato copied Kushina's movement of his wife by placing his hands on his waist and swaying his hips to one side of his body.

Kushina laughed. "Alright. Now how about we get back to packing, it would be bad to have to leave and we wouldn't even be packed ready to go."

Minato nodded. "Kyuubi go help out your mother with packing your bag."

"Yes!" He then ran back to his room eager to have his bags ready to go when he had to see his brother.

Kushina looked over to her husband with an amused look on her face. "I'll go help him, he can not pack a suitcase to save his life."

Minato chuckled and looked around the room eyeing up all of the nerf darts laying everywhere. "Well I have my work cut out for me with all of these darts everywhere. I'll come help you once I've finished up here."

The two nodded at each other and got to work on their jobs.

* * *

"Gaara I finally got you some more pills." Temari said heading towards her brothers room. She knocked softly on the door but got no reply. She opened the door to see him with earphones plugged in his ears. He glanced up at her and she replied by shaking the newly filled pill bottle. He took out the small music producers and stood up intending to take the pills but just stood in front of his sister.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Dad is going to be home soon. Kunkuro is out, I just want to be here for you. I know that you don't like to be home alone with him." Temari looked at her brother with concern, she knew that the last time the two were left alone together that things did not end up well. Two shattered windows, Gaara's broken fingers, and their fathers broken arm.

Temari sighed not wanting to see a repeat.

"Are you leaving tonight?" Gaara asked his older sister.

"Well I was planning to, but then I heard that Kunkuro was going out and I didn't want to leave you here with him all alone..." Temari's eyes drifted to the floor. "I care about you Gaara, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Gaara stared at his older sister. "If you had plans to go out, then go. I don't want anybody to cancel anything to worry about me. I'm not weak."

Temari sighed. "I know you're not weak... I'm just worried because I love you Gaara. That's what siblings do, they love each other." She took a breath. "I'll be leaving in ten minutes, he's downstairs just by the way."

Gaara nodded watching his sister leaving the room after she placed the pills down on his side table.

He stared at the pills for a while, sometimes he thought about taking them all at once, but then thought against it for his sister, he would never admit it out loud but he was always grateful that she was there for him. There was a time where he hit rock bottom and tried to commit suicide. Temari found him and he was admitted to a mental facility of a while until he got better. Once Kushina came to visit him with Minato to make sure that he was okay, he was thankful for that but it didn't make Naruto being gone any easier.

He walked over to his and took two pills falling back onto his bed falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

 _Flashback... for Gaara! Yay._

 _He slowly blinked, his body bouncing around on the hard surface he was on lying on. He looked over to his right and saw an older teenager with black hair and two lines coming down from both sides of his nose. He made eye contact with him but quickly looked away looking for Naruto which he found right next to him. Unlike Gaara his eyes were blindfolded and and didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings. There were others in the now recognized surrounding of a van._

" _Naruto." He tried to get out, but it came out in a dry cough._

 _Naruto flinched and turned to the noise as if looking for his friend._

" _Gaara?" Naruto asked, pain laced in his voice._

 _The teenager man from before moved forward, his hands slowly moving to Gaara's neck. The redhead flinched and closed his eyes. A second later a cloth was over his eyes, it must of fallen off somethime while he was unconscious. The hand was still lingering on the cloth now securely over his eyes., it traveled up through Gaara's hair as if he were trying to calm his down, this humored Gaara, he was just kidnapped and the kidnapper was feeling bad for them? The opposite of stockholm syndrome?_

" _Oi Itachi stop feeling up the kid." A voice came out of nowhere making Gaara flinch._

" _E-e-excuse me?" Naruto's small voice came quietly getting the attention of the not so nice captor._

" _Shut the fuck up." The sound of a foot hitting flesh was present followed by a cry of pain from Naruto._

 _This infuriated Gaara, he made a move but a soft hand gently held him down telling him he would suffer worse if he made an act to help his friend. In a desperate attempt to touch his friend he reached out his bound hands in search for him. Again soft hands found his, but this time they guided them to a shivering body._

" _Gaara?"_

" _I'm here."_

 _A voice scoffed. "Fucking little gay boys."_

" _Hey! I'm gay... I'm your fucking partner Frank!"_

" _Your gay Carroway?"_

" _Yes..."_

 _The space got quiet after that, Gaara held on tightly to his best friend in hopes that they would be alright. Naruto was shaking badly despite the comfort that his best friend was giving him and it only got worse when the car stopped._

" _Here we are little shits."_

 _Their bodies were lifted out of the back and carried into a warmer area where their blindfolds were torn off and their hands unbound. Gaara instantly stood up only to see that they were in a furnished room, he made his way to the door only to find it locked of course. He turned back to Naruto who was still lying where he was left._

" _Naruto." Gaara scooped the blonde into a hug holding him tight._

" _Gaara I'm scared. I want to go home." He cried into the redheads shirt and clutching it like a lifeline._

 _Suddenly the door banged open and the two boys were meet with a very intimidating man. He smiled at them and lifted the tray in his hands. "Food time my little fishies!"_

 _He walked forward to the kids who were on the floor and placed the tray in front of them. "Now if you don't eat all of it then boss will get mad at you, I don't want the little fishies to get hurt."_

" _What's your name?" Naruto asked quietly hoping that he didn't make the man mad._

" _Kisame, and you little fishie?" Kisame asked back._

" _Naruto."_

 _The man's eyes widened. "So you're not a fishy but a fishy cake!" He laughed getting up to leave the room. "A fishie cake right here."_

 _Gaara pulled the tray closer after the crazy man had left. There were fruits and sandwiches on the plate along with a couple bottles of water. He grabbed one of the bottles, opened it, then gave it to Naruto making sure that he was getting water._

 _He himself pulled out a sandwich while Naruto was drinking, his stomach made a satisfied growl that made Naruto giggle._

" _Even in the darkest moments you can always find a way to smile. Can't you Naruto?" Gaara asked, a small smile on his face._

* * *

Gaara woke with a start, he hadn't had a memory as vivid as that one in a while. His throat was begging for water, he obeyed and made his way down stairs careful to avoid his father. That didn't work out so well.

"The wife killer had made himself known." Rasa peered at his son.

Gaara just ignored him and made his way over to get a glass of water.

"Don't ignore me boy! I am your father! Your will answer to me!" The man was now off the couch that he was just sitting on and stomped his way over to where Gaara resided with his hand raised.

Gaara flinched back away from his father.

"You are the worst child a father could ask for! You are the reason why my wife is dead! I hate you, you ungrateful child. I wish you had died in that ditch." Rasa swung his hand down connecting it with his son's face a loud slap resonated through the room. His cheek was now littered with the red print of father.

Gaara stared deep into his father's eye, Rasa didn't like that and raised his hand intending to strike his son once again. Gaara struck before planting is fish into his father's stomach.

Rasa snarled, "Why you little piece of shit." He grabbed his son by the shirt and threw him to the floor and started kicking him.

"Dad!" Gaara shouted out.

"I'm not your father!" Rasa shouted throwing a hard punch into Gaara's face.

No matter how much Gaara pleaded for his father to stop he never let up, never stopped, and didn't stop the insults. Gaara needed a miracle if he wanted this abuse to stop.

His plead was answered when door opened and a shout of surprise made it's way to Gaara's ears. "Dad! Stop!"

The hits stopped and he was pulled into a sitting position, pain flowing through his body like a damn just broke. "Oh Gaara."

"Kankuro?" Gaara asked.

"I'm here little brother." A hand ran through his hair.

"It hurts."

"I know, I'm going to pick you up and get you to your room alright?" Kankuro told him.

"Be gentle."

Kankuro shifted his hands under Gaara's legs and back, then lifted him up earning a groan from the smaller boy. Kankuro carried his little brother up the stairs and opened the door laying the boy on the bed. He then walked into the bathroom and grabbed some cotton swabs and antiseptic to put on some of the cuts Gaara had received from their father.

He dabbed some of the cleaner on a cotton swab and dabbed it onto the cuts. Gaara flinched from the pain.

"Sorry." Kankuro murmured busy with the task of cleaning up his brother.

"Why can't we go live with Chiyo?" Gaara asked.

"Grandma doesn't want us." Kankuro said with a sigh.

"Can't we ask?"

"No, she doesn't want us and that's all there is too it." Kankuro put some plasters over the now clean cuts. "We have to stick together Gaara, no one else cares."

Gaara watched as his brother left the room, he then grabbed his phone and dialed up the number for his grandmother.

" _Hello?"_

"Grandma?" Gaara asked.

" _Gaara honey, I haven't heard from you in ages. How is my boy?"_

"Father beat me today."

" _..."_

"Grandma I don't want to stay here anymore." Gaara pleaded to his relative.

" _Gaara, are you high?" Chio asked, the questioning clear in her voice._

"No, please grandma. I can't stand it anymore." Gaara's head pounded relentlessly.

" _Come over for the weekend, then we can see." Chip said giving in to her grandsons pleas of help._

Gaara sighed in relief. "See you in a few days then."

" _bye honey."_

Gaara hang up the phone reaching over to his nightstand where his sleeping pills were. He threw two into the back of his throat washing it down with a gulp of water. "Goodnight Naruto." Gaara whispered to the picture resting by his pills. He was excited, Kushina said that her, Minato, and even little Kyuubi were heading over to Japan to go see Naruto. He wanted to see his friend again after what happened. He wanted to see that smile that always kept going. he wanted to see that sunshine smile that lit up the room. He took a deep breath. shut his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Naruto I'm heading out, would you please accompany me to my work again?" Iruka asked heading towards the door.

Naruto quickly got up from the chair that he was sitting in and made a beeline for the door lacing up his shoes. Iruka laughed. They did the same routine to get to Iruka's work, Naruto hopped in the back seat, went up the claustrophobic elevator and sat down on a couch. Haku wasn't there to day which made Naruto frown, he wanted to hear more from the boy. No, today he would see somebody special, someone that he never thought he would see ever again.

The elevator doors opened and out came a very familiar pale face accompanied with black eyes and pitch black hair. It was Sai. Iruka, who was sitting next to Naruto on the couch, saw Naruto tensed up severely. He followed where Naruto was looking and saw the new kid that was brought in, the kid wasn't a case of his and he didn't know who had him, but the kid looked as though he had no emotion. The kid looked over and locked his gaze on Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto, funny seeing you here." The boy said.

Naruto shrunk back into the couch looking at the ground not wanting to see his face, the face that raped him when he was only ten.

Iruka stood up. "Who are you looking for? I can help you get there if you need it."

"I'm looking for Mr Sarutobi." He smiled.

"Follow me please." Iruka said walking away from Naruto and over to the office that the boy required. After showing the boy to where he needed to go, he walked back to a paralyzed Naruto.

"Who was that Naruto?" Iruka asked crouching on the floor to make himself smaller and trustworthy.

Naruto said nothing.

Iruka sighed and placed his hands on Naruto's face turning it so they made eye contact with each other. "Please tell me Naruto, I don't want you to be scared of me. I'm here for you to put your trust in me. I'll help you and protect you no matter what."

Naruto's eyes started to water. Iruka ran a hand through blonde hair encouraging him to just break down. It;s what he needed the boy to do, just get it all out, and that's what Naruto did. The boy looked straight into Iruka's eyes. "S-Sai, he... raped me."

Iruka's breath hitched, that boy, Sai, had raped Naruto? Was that boy with Danzo too? Was he forced? Was he himself abused and raped? Then all of the blood drained from Iruka's face, there was no way to put Sai in jail, there was no evidence besides Naruto's word against his.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry." Iruka said pulling the small blonde into a hug. It was the first time he had ever hugged the boy and it made his heart flutter in happiness.

"Iruka, I want to go home. I want to see my mother and father, I don't want to be _alone_ again." Naruto sobbed into Iruka's shirt.

"Don't worry Naruto, everything will turn out to be alright. That's how the world works." Iruka said. "I will make sure you get home."

The two sat there for a while waiting for Naruto to calm down, Iruka had a thought. "Hey Naruto, would you like to go out for a drink?"

Naruto looked at Iruka while wide eyes, drinks ment out in public, but he didn't want to make Iruka mad so he nodded.

"Great, let's get out of here then."

The two walked into a small cafe on a quiet street. It wasn't very crowded liked Naruto thought it would have been. They walked up to the counter and looked up at the menu. Iruka turned to Naruto.

"I know that you probably haven't done anything like this before but, I think I know what you would like." He turned to the cashier. "Can I get one medium latte and one medium chocolate shake and a small fry."

Iruka paid and then carried their drinks to a table. He gave Naruto the chocolate shake and put the fries in the middle of them.

"Dip the fries in your shake and tell me what you think."

naruto did as he was told and once he put the shake covered fry in his mouth, his eyes lit up and a small smile made it's way to his face. The taste of the chocolate was one that he hadn't had in awhile and it was beautiful.

"Is it good?" Iruka asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Naruto said quietly thanking Iruka for the drink.

"When Sasuke first came to live with us, he didn't want anything to do with us. One day I brought him here and things started to perk up. I Hope this will do the same for you. Do you know of anything else you would want to have?"

Naruto put his head down, he didn't like asking for things when he had already been given something. So he shook his head no, but deep down there was one thing that he wanted to have. Something that he had a weird craving for.

Ramen.

-Fizzydrink101


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviews:**

 **KaixDecayx:** I puked rainbows just writing the family fun time. I felt like I was writing the brady bunch or something. I can't get over how cheezy Kyuubi is, I write a sentence and then roll around on the floor because he's just too cute! Thanks for the review though, it made my day.

 **abijojo2003:** Saaaaammmee here! :D

 **naruhinakiralacus:** Gaara my poor baby. I got my sister to read the fic and she asked the same question of why Gaara was duped in the ditch. Alas it will all be explained. Thanks you for reviewing.

 **DarkMisery:** Ramen ramen ramen ramen I will write till the end! Okay so creepy coincidence but the name that you reviewed under gave me creepy jitters. So just after I wrote the review I was listening to this Kpop song and for the first time it had a by so and so. So I looked up what it meant (I know that google translate is not reliable but oh well) and lone and behold it was Dark Misery. Scary huh. Anyway thanks for the review!

Sorry for the long wait. I've just been updating other fics that I have been neglecting for this one. Lately anxiety has been dominating my life causing panic attacks and other problems that are hard to dull down. I was hoping to make this a nice long chapter for December, but being me I got distracted. I hope everyone had a nice Christmas, Hannukah, Bodhi Day, Omisoka, Kwanzaa, Krismas, Eid al-Adha, sorry if I missed something, I just want to be respectful of what everyone believes in and what they do on that end of year stretch. If I did miss something I would love to learn about it and know about it for the future. Hope everyone had a great new years and will have a fantastic 2016. Anyway.

Enjoy! :3

* * *

"Naruto look at me. Take deep breaths." Iruka was trying to get Naruto to stop hyperventilating but he was having a full out panic attack. "Deep breaths."

Naruto had started a panic attack that was caused when Kakashi came home in his full uniform from work as a police man. It wasn't the fact that Kakashi was a police man, but it was the weapon that scared him. The fact that a weapon that could be used at any time was near him was too much to handle.

Kakashi immediately went to go change when the cause of the panic attack was revealed.

"Naruto look at me." Iruka grabbed Naruto's face between his hands. "You are here in the present. Nobody here will hurt or attack you at any point."

The young blonde nodded, fear still evident in his eyes.

"Right now you are having an attack. What I need you to do is take deep breaths."

Naruto nodded and looked down to his wrist that had a small rubber band. He snapped the band and took a breath. Iruka was against the band, but it seemed to be the only way to help the boy.

The two sat there on the floor until that wave of the calm passed over them. Iruka carefully helped Naruto off the ground and over to the kitchen where he desperately tried to get the boy to eat something, but keep it down at the same time.

"Are you sure that there is nothing that you want to eat?" Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded. He didn't have a desire to waste anymore food that Iruka forced him to eat. It made his chest hurt when he threw up and saw Iruka's pitying face.

"Maybe we should try something other than solid food." Iruka mused looking around the fridge for some ingredients. He pulled out some strawberries, raspberries, a banana and milk. "Oh and maybe a couple scoops of ice cream."

Naruto watched as Iruka threw in a couple of each ingredients, Iruka told Naruto step by step what he was doing just so Naruto knew what what going in it.

"See now I blend it all together." Iruka pressed the blend button and the machine came to life.

Naruto flinched at the sound but calmed down once he got used to it. Iruka stopped the blender then pulled out two glasses and handed a filled glass to Naruto well he started to drink the other to show that the drink was safe.

"Is it good?" Iruka asked.

Naruto nodded to show he liked the taste. The two sat in the kitchen until Iruka went to go find Kakashi. "I'll be right back, if you want more then there is still some left in the blender for you."

Iruka made his way up the stairs into his room where he found his spouse on their bed this his head buried in his hands.

"Kakashi?"

"Iruka." Kakashi looked up in surprise.

"Are you alright?"

"I messed up Iruka. I scared Naruto into having a panic attack. I should have thought before I came into the house with my firearm visible." Kakashi ran his left hand through his hair having a disturbed sigh. "How am I ever going to get him to trust me now?"

Iruka hopped on the bed and hugged his other lightly. "Explain to him what you do and why you carry it around with you. I'm sure that he will understand after you tell him, he's quite smart."

"Should I go speak to him now?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, go now!" Iruka smiled at Kakashi's shyness.

~0o0~

"I'm home!" Sasuke's voice rang out through the house.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Another unfamiliar voice accompanied Sasuke's.

Iruka came down the stairs to see Sasuke with Kiba Inuzuka. "Hello Kiba."

"Hello Mr. Umino." The boy now identified as Kiba greeted Sasuke's adoptive father.

The two boys walked over to the kitchen where Kakashi was speaking with Naruto. The two looked over at Sasuke and Kiba, Kakashi waved while Naruto looked away seeming very uncomfortable.

"Kiba and I were partnered for a project that I would like to have done by tomorrow." Sasuke explained.

"I see, the living room will be open for you two to do whatever you are doing." Kakashi smiled.

The teens nodded and headed over to the living room where they placed their bags and papers from school.

"So who's the blonde?" Kiba asked in a hushed voice.

"That's Naruto, he's staying with us for a while." Sasuke replied.

"Ah, he looks foreign." Kiba smiled. "He's a cutie."

"I didn't you know swung that way Kiba. Did you and Hinata break up?" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh no, she's on a trip with her family. Her father has some important business meeting he must attend with his family." Kiba explained. "So what's he like? Naruto I mean."

"He doesn't talk really at all." Sasuke said pulling books out of his bag.

"He dosen't like to talk at all?" Kiba looked confused. "I can't imagine myself not talking."

"Well he doesn't really trust anyone." Sasuke replied.

"I'm surprised." Kiba smiled at the raven haired boy sitting across from him.

"Why do you say that?"

"You yourself don't really talk much, but I guess if it's a subject that you like, well look at you now. All open and talkative." Kiba wiggles his eyebrows at the boy.

Sasuke scowled. "I just care for him a lot."

"What does that mean?" Kiba asked. "In what way?"

"I don't really know." Sasuke replied honestly. "I haven't really thought about it, I just wished he talked more."

"Well I can help with that! No one can ignore my personality!" Kiba raised his fist in the air. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his companion's actions."But seriously, why is he staying with you?"

"Like I would tell a gossip mouth like you, I don't need people questioning me about him." Sasuke said pulling out some of his papers from his bag.

Both boys sat there in an awkward silence until Kiba couldn't take it anymore. "Come on Sasuke, I won't tell anyone."

Sasuke sighed. "Let's go up to my room, I'll tell you there." (I know it's rushed, but I desperately need to advance the plot.)

So the boys moved, Kiba noticed how dark in colour Sasuke's room was, it made him a little nervous.

"So, can you tell me now?" Kiba asked.

"You really can't tell anyone for Naruto's privacy and respect." Sasuke said.

Kiba made a gesture, he made an X motion over his heart with his finger.

"I don't know the whole story, but one night Kakashi didn't come home from work. Iruka got worried and I stayed up with him until it was like one in the morning. Then we got a call from him, he had a disturbance call that turned out way worse than it was presumed to be and that he was in the hospital with a victim. I got to meet the boy the next day. It was Naruto." Sasuke sighed. "He was pretty open with me on the first day, but most doctors think that it was from shock. He had been kidnapped from his home in America when he was ten and held hostage by the man who killed my family. There's more to it, but I'm sure you don't want to hear it."

Kiba just sat there and nodded. "So you are reintegrating him into society."

"Pretty much."

Kiba smiled and pointed to himself with a huge grin. "Well you are looking at step one. Making friends."

Sasuke smirked. "Who would want to be friends with you?

"Want to see if he want's to work with us? Maybe I can get him to talk."

"I will see if he agrees, which he probably will because I asked, so don't be too upfront."

Sasuke stood up and walked back down the stairs and over to the kitchen where Kakashi was still speaking with Naruto.

"I hope you understand, I don't want you to feel bad about this. I blame myself and I hope that we can move through this together." Kakashi said as Naruto nodded.

"Umm, Naruto would you like to work on the project with Kiba and myself?" Sasuke asked cautiously not wanting to provoke Naruto in anyway.

Naruto nodded, maybe Sasuke needed him in some way. Whatever it was Naruto wasn't going to risk having Sasuke get mad at him.

The two sat back down in Sasuke's bedroom and Kiba introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Kiba. It's nice to meet you."

Naruto was at a complete loss, never once had he had to introduce himself to anyone. What was he supposed to do. So he copied what the boy Kiba said to him. "I'm Naruto... It's. It's nice to meet you."

Sasuke stared at Naruto with shocked eyes. Did he really just introduce himself to Kiba of all people?

"Okay, so for this project we are making a three board poster that explains plant life. Are you any good at drawing Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Naruto nodded. "I can draw."

Kiba pulled out pictures of three different plants. "That's what I need you to draw. "

Naruto carefully took the pictures that Kiba gave him along with some paper and pencils that Sasuke supplied.

Naruto got to work on the first picture that was a pansie. While the blonde was drawing the pictures, Sasuke and Kiba got to work on their research.

Kiba and Sasuke had the occasional chat, Kiba wanted to get Naruto to talk more so he set to work. "So living here with Sasuke must be difficult, he's not very social at school."

Naruto blushed, something that Sasuke had not seen since the first time he had meet Naruto. "I- I'm just g-glad to be liv-ving somewhere ni-ni-nice."

Kiba smiled. "You remind me of my girlfriend, so quiet. I think you two would get along together. Or you both would sit their quietly not wanting to offend each other."

Sasuke smirked, Kiba did have a way of getting to Naruto as the blonde blushed again. "I would be p-pleased to me-meet her."

Kiba winked at Sasuke as if telling him that, yeah, he did it. "Maybe we could all go out for something to eat after school or something."

Naruto nodded shyly and got back to the drawing that he had going on. They all worked hard for almost an hour until Iruka came into the small room.

"Hey there, how's everything going?" He asked with a smile seeing many papers scattered across the floor.

"Pretty good, we should be done in just a little bit." Sasuke replied stretching his arms behind his back.

"That's good. Naruto would you like to help me with dinner?" Iruka asked.

This put Naruto in a pinch, Sasuke had asked him to help work on stuff, but now Iruka was asking for his help as well. He looked at the two not quite sure what to do. Sasuke noticed this and reassured the blonde. "Go help Iruka, Kiba and I will be done here soon."

Naruto nodded, he then carefully and cautiously handed a set of three drawing to Kiba. Kiba took the papers with a thank you as Naruto followed Iruka out to the kitchen.

"I see what you mean now." Kiba looked towards Sasuke with a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah, I was surprised that he even introduced himself to you." Sasuke replied gathering up some of the scattered papers and shoving them neatly into a small pile.

"Well I did tell you that I have a way with people. He is a lot like Hinata though. Quiet, stutters, doesn't want to offend anyone and can't make his own choices." Kiba smirked. "I think that Hinata could help you with his reintegration."

"We'll have to get them out to lunch together." Sasuke nodded. "Well, I think we are done. Are you staying for dinner?"

"If you will allow me to." Kiba smiled and packed up a few of his items.

"Sure, let's go down and see what's cooking."

The two traveled down the stairs where the aroma of katsudon made it's way to their noses. They made their way to the table where Naruto was placing the last of the plates.

The five of them ate with some small talk on the side until a phone call came. Kakashi stood up to go answer.

"Hello?" He asked. "Hello sir, what can I do for you?"

Iruka looked over at his husband with a questioning look. Kakashi gave a wink and walked into another room. The three boys who were eating looked over to see what was going on but Iruka reassured them and told the three to keep eating.

"Mr Umino, I was wondering if maybe I could take Naruto and Sasuke out for some food later in the week." Kiba proposed after swallowing some food.

Iruka looked at Sasuke, the boy nodded to his father showing him that he thought it was an okay idea. The man sighed. "That sounds good. Are you thinking of having anyone accompany you?"

Kiba nodded. "Just my girlfriend Hinata, you know her of course."

Iruka nodded, of course he remembered little Hinata. He had counseled her and helped her get through a lot of her problems when she was much younger. "Of course, I hope that the four of you have fun."

So they ate till it was time for Kiba to leave once his older sister turned up. They then turned ways and the house was left silent, Kakashi still out of sight on the phone.

Iruka collected the plates and placed them in the sink then headed over to where Kakashi was just finishing up his call.

"Who was that?" Iruka asked.

"Jiraiya. He had some news for us." Kakashi replied putting the phone back on it's charger.

"Jiraiya did?" Iruka was excited, but at the same time, there was still a lot of work that needed to be done with Naruto. "What did he say?"

"Well, Minato and Kushina have booked flights and should be here in a few days." Kakashi smiled.

Iruka gasped. "That's great news, where will they be staying?"

"They have a home here that they still own, Naruto's birth home. They will also be accompanied by their youngest son. Kurama if I remember right."

"Alright then, we should make plans. Let's meet with Jiraiya tomorrow and set up something comfortable for their meeting." Iruka rubbed a hand over his face. "We could go while the boys are out with Kiba and his girlfriend Hinata."

Kakashi took his husband's hands into his. "Let's figure it out tomorrow, alright?"

Iruka smiled as the silver haired man pressed his lips against his forehead. "Alright."

* * *

"Kyuubi are you almost done?" Minato shouted across the halls. "We need to get going now!"

"Almost, I just need to grab something!" Kyuubi shouted back as he ran to his room where he knew he had placed the item he was looking for. When he finally found it he smiled widely and placed it securely in his pocket. "Alright I'm coming!"

The small redhead then sprinted to the already running car and hopped in earning an amused glance from his parents.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Kushina asked putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"I did." Kyuubi smiled again, he pulled out the item and smiled. It was the picture that inspired him to find his brother, and now he knew that he wouldn't stop until his family was all back together again.

-Fizzydrink101

(Any idea's for the meeting of the whole fam bam?)


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviews:**

 **Princess Akasha:** I'm glad that you do. Makes me very happy to know that people like to read it.

 **Al3xia:** Your review made me very happy. I try very hard to make things relatable because otherwise I think that it's just not worth it. I do have experience with depression but it has not been my own. A very good friend of mine was going to shoot herself but was thankfully stopped and is in a programme to help her get better. She resorted to self mutilation and that was the first time in my life I had seen that sort of thing in person and it really opened my eyes to these emotions. My heart aches knowing that you could have gone through something like that or if you are now, I write pouring my feelings into this story hoping to represent people who go through these sort of things. Also your suggestion really helped me with the meeting. Hopefully it goes well.

 **maxridelover:** Your reviews made me smile and laugh, I loved how you reviewed some of the chapters so I had to go back and read them. Thank you so much for the review! :D

Well this story has come a long way. I mean the very first chapter was shit until I redid it. So I wanted to thank HXH KiruGon fan, tiki, and Narulover44. You guys were my first reviewers and the story would have gone a very different way if you hadn't reviewed. So thank you so much. I don't want so say much because I want this chapter to speak for itself. On a final note I did include song lyrics. So sorry but the song makes me cry like every time. Music has no language.

Enjoy.

* * *

1st person Naruto :D

I can't do it anymore, I just can't. The pressure, the feeling that has invaded my chest that has never left. I don't understand, I just don't. Why is this happening. I want to sleep, I need to sleep, but my eyes stay wide open. If I close them then the memories just come flooding back. All of them, Sai, Danzo. It's too much.

I sit up in bed and look over to the blank book that Iruka gave me if I ever needed to write anything down. I pick up a pencil and got to work filling the lines with my shaky hand writing.

 _January 14th 2016_

 _I don't understand, I don't know how to get through this! I keep having mini panic attacks that I can't control. I can't tell anyone, they could get mad. I don't want anyone to get mad. I want to throw up, I want to hurt myself, I feel like I want to... Die. I need someone, I need them now. I can't deal with my failures, they all crash down on me at night. That's when they come... The demons. What have I done? What have I done? I want to sleep but all the memories come back and torment me, taunting and mocking me. I can't sleep. So I make mini movies in my head about a happier life, to try and block out the memories. They are just little fantasies but I can't think of anything else to do_ _ **to block them out of my head! How do I stop them from getting their way into my brain?**_ _I always lose it in front of everyone. I hate seeing the look that Iruka gives me when I can't hold down my food, it makes my chest hurt more than it already does. I don't need to be sent somewhere, I know that they will eventually get rid of me... I just need to show them. Show them that I can do better. Just like Haku said._

 _I am me._

 _-Naruto_

After writing all of my feelings out, it feels like a weight has just been lifted off my shoulders. It's very dark outside but I need fresh air. So quietly I go down the stairs and slide open the back door. The breeze is cold and goosebumps appeared my arms. A noise frightens me for a moment until I recognise it as singing.

Don't think about anything

Don't even speak

Please just smile for me

I still can't believe it

Everything feels like a dream

Don't try to disappear

Is it true? Is it true?

You You

So beautiful, so terrifying

Untrue Untrue

You You You

Be by my side

Will you promise me

If I touch you I'm afraid you'd fly away or break

I'm afraid afraid afraid

I wanna stop time

When this moment is done

Would it be like a fantasy

Would I forget you

I'm afraid afraid afraid

Butterfly, like a Butterfly

Almost Butterfly, bu butterfly like

Butterfly, like a butterfly

Almost Butterfly, bu butterfly like

You're like a Butterfly

I stare at you from afar

If I touch, will I lose you?

This mud like

Night, you light it up

A little gesture

And I suddenly forget about reality

You're like stroking wind

You're like a softly lying dust

You're there but I can't reach you

Stop

You're like a dream to me, butterfly, high

Untrue Untrue

You You You

Be by my side

Will you promise me

If I touch you I'm afraid you'd fly away or break

I'm afraid afraid afraid

I wanna stop time

When this moment is done

Would it be like a fantasy

Would I forget you

I'm afraid afraid afraid

My heart lets out a desperate sound

I can't tell if it's fantasy or reality

My paradise

Please don't go deep into the woods

My heart pours affection on you

My feelings melt and leak

(I just wanna dissolve)

My love is eternal

It's all FREE for you

baby

Be by my side

Will you promise me

If I touch you I'm afraid you'd fly away or break

I'm afraid afraid afraid

I wanna stop time

When this moment is done

Would it be like a fantasy

Would I forget you

I'm afraid afraid afraid

Butterfly, like a butterfly

Almost Butterfly, bu butterfly like

Butterfly, like a butterfly

Almost Butterfly, bu butterfly like

-BTS Butterfly

I still look around, but I don't see anyone. Then I realise. It's from a memory. I raise my hands to my eyes. Red Hair enters my mind accompanied with blue eyes. I know who it it, of course I do. I have nothing but fond memories of her, most of them were either her in the kitchen making ramen or just loving me unconditionally.

Flashback

" _Naruto come over here for a second would you?"_

 _I look over at my mother with a wide smile on my face. I had just come out of the backyard completely covered in muck and scratches._

" _Naruto! Oh what happened?" She dropped the carrot that she was peeling and hurried over to where I was standing at the door. "Sit down on the table, I'll go get the first aid kit."_

 _I did what I was told and went to go sit on the table, I sat patiently until she came back with cloth in hand and gently started to clean away the dirt and grime._

" _How did you manage this?" She asked with a small smirk on her face._

" _I was out with Gaara at the park and I saw raspberries, so I climbed a fence and fell down the other side into a thorny rose bush. I mean of all places to have a thorny bush." I say scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. "But Gaara helped me up."_

" _I hope he didn't obtain any injuries." She smiled._

" _No, but when we meet up he had a bruise on his eye, he told me that his brother opened the door on him." I smiled pointing to my eye where Gaara had his bruse._

 _End_

"No. No tears." I pinch and whisper to myself. "No tears all."

The door slides open behind me. Damn it. I thought that I was quiet.

"You're up early." I look over to my left to see that Kakashi has come to sit beside me.

I nod. Don't say anything that could upset him.

He hands me a tissue that I use to wipe away tears that slipped by. One's that I didn't want anyone to see.

"You know when I found you, I honestly thought that you were dead." Kakashi leaned back on the porch so his legs were hanging off and the rest of his body was flat. "I was filled with relief when I felt you heart beat. I remember thinking, 'He's a fighter.'"

I suck in a deep breath. I also remember when he found me. Misaki was mad because I had just urinated myself after being stuck in the basement for a couple days. I was so scared when I heard quite a few footsteps on the floor above. I had concluded that Danzo had come back for me early, saving me from torture and then taking me to another.

"When I got you out of the house, you told me that the stars were pretty. Ever since then I have come out here when the stars are out. I think of how pretty they are and how brave you are. I don't think I will ever meet anyone who is braver than you." Kakashi looks over at me as we make eye contact. I brake it away not wanting to linger there.

"Don't look away. You have such beautiful eyes." Kakashi said.

I comply and look back to the older man. He smiles. "You should be proud of yourself. I believe that you will get better, and when you do, well. It'll be quite the sight."

I don't remember the last time that I was complimented like that. A small smile works its way onto my face. I feel comfortable enough to lay down beside Kakashi.

"Ka-Kakashi?" I ask quietly hoping that he wouldn't hear me, but if he did he would answer.

The man looked a bit shocked at first, well I did just ask his name. "Yes Naruto?"

"W-Well, you know how I keep having me-memories right?" I say moving my hands around keeping my eyes off him.

"Did you have another one?" Kakashi asked. "What was it about?"

"My-y Mother, b-but something i-is wrong." I breath loudly trying to get air to my lungs, I can't pass out just from talking to him. Focus. "I don't un-underst-stand what they are s-saying."

Kakashi rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't get what you are saying here. Are you trying to say that you can't understand the language that is present in your memories? And every time that you have had a flashback you haven't understood anything?"

"I t-think tha-at's the c-c-case." I don't know what to do. "W-what do I-I do?"

"Do you know this predicament came about?" Kakashi asks sitting back up from the porch.

I wince at the memory.

 _Flashback_

 _My chin was firmly grasped in the fingers of Danzo who was giving a very serious speech. "You will not speak English, read english, breath english, listen to english, or think in english. Understand?"_

" _I understand." I said as he jerks my face away._

 _End_

I nod to show him that I do know how this happened.

"Could you tell me?" He asks. "I mean, if you feel comfortable enough to share."

I look at him with a straight face and without stuttering I repeat the words that Danzo had given me. "I will not speak English, read english, breath english, listen to english, or think in english."

Kakashi looked at me with wide eyes. "That's horrible!" He managed to get out.

We sat there for a little while longer until I started to get a little tired, and before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

~0o0~

When I woke the sun was getting pretty high in the sky. I jumped out of bed and quickly go my clothes on scolding myself for being so stupid. How could I be so selfish allowing myself to sleep for so long. I quietly go down the stairs where Kakashi and Iruka are both napping on the couch, their heads resting on each other in an embrace you can only form from true love.

I stand there not quite sure what to do. So I stand there awkwardly until the doorbell rings and the two lovers jerk awake. Iruka yawns and gets up to go see who is at the door.

"Sasuke?" Iruka asks a bit shocked that his son is standing there. "Why didn't you just come in?"

"The door was locked and I forgot my key inside." Sasuke says coming inside. He looks over at me and I look away not wanting him to get upset with me.

"Naruto." He says, I have to look back. "Do you still want to go out with Kiba and his girlfriend?"

I stand there not sure what to do. Maybe Sasuke wants to go, but what is he doesn't. 'Turn it around on him.' I think.

"O-only if you w-want to." I say looking at the ground.

"Alright, get your shoes on. I'll be there in a minute I just have to grab something." Sasuke said running up to his room.

I hurry over to the door wanting to be ready before he came back, no matter what I will not keep anyone waiting. Foot steps come back down the stairs and Sasuke appears with wallet in hand. He looks at me giving a small smile. "I had a wealthy family. You know, I just wanted to thank you. For um, well, being here."

I can't contain the blush that has risen to my cheeks, why is he complementing me?

"Let's go, Kiba and Hinata are in the car." Sasuke said turning to grab a jacket.

"Who is driving?" Iruka asked leaning in to his husband's side.

"Kiba's older sister Hana." Sasuke replied. "I'll text you when we are on our way back."

"Alright, have fun Sasuke. You too Naruto." Iruka said with a smile on his face.

Sasuke led me out of the front door and over to a car where I would see three people, the one driving looked to be related to Kiba who was sitting in the passenger seat, and the one in the back had dark purple hair and pale lavender eyes. Sasuke opened the door for me and I climbed in carefully sitting next to the unknown girl.

"Hinata this is Naruto, the boy that I was telling you about." Kiba said turning around in his seat to look directly at us three sitting in the back.

Hinata turned to me and blushed slightly. "H-hell-o, I a-am Hi-n-nata."

Was she scared of me? "N-N-Naruto." I reply twiddling my thumbs in my lap. 'Don't do anything to offend her.' I think still looking down.

Kiba smiled. "To Ramen!"

"Of course." The girl in the front seat laughed and started the car. I grabbed my pant leg in a tight grip. Kiba and Sasuke made light conversation while Hinata and myself sit quietly, not speaking a word.

Once we arrived at the small ramen shack I saw many people looking at me. I look over at Sasuke who obviously sees my uncomfort. So he guides me inside.

"Hello there." An old man greets us as we go to sit on the open stools.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asks me.

'Miso!' My mind automatically thinks. I open the menu and point to the miso ramen. "Two miso ramen for us here."

Kiba leaned over the bar. "Pork and Vegetable for us old man!"

"Two miso, one pork and one vegetable coming right up!" The chef smiled at us. He put raw noodles into a pot and then turned to us, to me. "You look like somebody that I have not seen in a long time."

I look at him not sure what to do. "I'm sure you are happy to be reminded of an old friend." Sasuke said saving me from the conversation.

"Call me Teuchi, anytime you want ramen just come on over." Bubbled started to fill the pot and Teuchi went over to tend to his noodles. He pulled them out the the cooking wear and into a bowl where he then ladled in the broth. "Please enjoy."

I take a pair of chopsticks into my hands. "Thank you for the meal." My eyes widened. I didn't stutter. Carefully raising the noodles to my mouth I carefully slurp them off the utensil. I look at Teuchi with a careful smile. "It's w-wonderful."

"I'm glad!"

The flap behind us was lifted and a young redhead appeared. I look at him and he does the same to me. His eyes widened and the corners of his mouth started to lift into a smile. I could see that he was about to speak until a voice interrupted him.

"KURAMA!" The boy looked back, his face was confused and conflicted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. Looking from it to me. He sighed loudly then raced out of the shop.

Kiba frowned with a mouth full of ramen. "Weird kid."

* * *

"Mum! Dad!" Kyuubi ran to his parents.

"Kurama where have you been?" Kushina got down to hug her child.

"I saw Naruto!" He gasped. The looks that Kushina and Minato had were questionable.

"Where did you see him?" Minato asked.

"I couldn't really see any english but it said Ichiraku's." Kyuubi scratched his head.

Minato and Kushina smiled at each other. This was a good sign. "We will see him soon, don't worry."

The three walked towards a house, it was small and the light seemed to hit it just right for the colours to show.

"Is this where you lived before?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes, this is where we lived before." Minato said rubbing the top of his son's head.

The man opened the front door after unlocking it. Dust flew from the shelves and swirled into a spiral, almost as if the house knew that they were back. There were a few pictures left around, mostly of a baby with bright blonde hair and shining blue eyes.

"That's Naruto right?" Kyuubi asked shyly looking at one of the framed photos.

"It is, we moved before we had you, so sadly there are no pictures of a tiny redheaded boy." Kushina coughed into her hand from the dust. "We need to clean this up. Your brother is coming to meet us tonight."

"Really!" Kyuubi jumped around in excitement. "I will clean to the best of my abilities."

So the three set out of cleaning the old house for the arrival of Naruto, but while Kyuubi was off cleaning a bathroom Kushina approached her husband after a phone call she got from Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya called."

Minato frowned wondering what the face she made was for. "Why do you not sound happy about that?"

Kushina sniffled and wiped a tear from her face. Minato stepped forward giving his wife a forehead kiss and wrapping her in a loving embrace. "He can't understand english."

Minato froze for a moment. "What?"

"He won't be able to understand his little brother. Minato what have we done to deserve this?" More tears made their way from the woman's eyes.

"Nothing, we haven't done anything." He stroked the red hair that he loved so much. "We will get through this, you don't have to worry. Everything will turn out alright in the end."

Kushina nodded and went to go see how Kyuubi was fearing with the bathroom.

"I'M DONE!" The voice yelled. "There is nothing left to clean."

The two adults nodded in approval. "Now we wait."

~0o0~

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on but all he knew was that he was being taken somewhere. When the car stopped he carefully got out of the car and saw they were at a house that seemed somewhat familiar.

Iruka stepped forward. "I need you to go into that house, it's not a trick or anything. Trust me. If you need anything all three of us will be out here for you. Kakashi, Sasuke and myself."

Naruto nodded and carefully opened the door. The house was clean and seemed to gleam in the sunlight, a rainbow of colours formed from the sunlight pouring from the windows. The door opened behind him, he turned thinking that it would be Iruka but he was wrong.

Standing in front of him were people that had been in many of his memories, his dreams, his fantasies. There stood a woman with red hair that reached down her waist, blue eyes stared at him with love. Love he craved. The man was like a replica of himself, blonde hair and the same azure blue eyes. Then there was the kid from earlier in the day that had come into the ramen stand, he looked just like the woman. She took a careful step forward.

"Naruto." She gave a smile so pure in love that it made tears slip from Naruto's own eyes.

"Okaasan."

-Fizzydrink101


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviews:**

 **Uzumaki Naho:** :D Perfect timing then!

 **IWriteIReadIBreath:** That means so much to me that you like it. I was almost in tears too, can't deal with the cuties.

 **Guest:** Tear jerking is the right description. :D

 **Yuri-curry:** Your review is going to make me cry again! It wouldn't be what it is now without people like you who give such great feedback. Thank you so much.

 **naruhinakiralacus:** I'm super curious about Naruto and Gaara as well. I haven't gotten around to thinking about how they will meet and under what circumstances. Thanks for your review!

 **HayaoFire:** I was thinking about it and most people actually do make Kyuubi the older brother, I guess it's good to get out of the box. Drawing would be cute, hopefully Kushina and Minato will help their two sons communicate. Those two are going to be such cuties. :D

So my school just had something crazy happen today. A bomb threat. Crazy right? I don't really know what to think but I'm going to channel my thinking into writing this next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the reunion because I was almost in tears and I couldn't handle anything! So the other say I wrote a new xover story and I suggested a MxM yaoi pairing and it completely blew up in my face. I don't appreciate mean homophobes like all of them, so I'm going to make this chapter have some nice yaoi smut which I hope will be hot... Man I'm so pissed at those haters!

Also happy birthday J-Hope!

\- Enjoy! :3

Key does not apply in flashbacks.

" _English."_

"Japanese."

* * *

Naruto just stood there not quite sure what to do, this person was his mother. The one that had cared for him when he was hurt, held him when he cried, she was the one who gave birth to him. The woman took a small step forward not wanting to scare him, she outstretched her hand and carefully placed it on a scarred cheek causing Naruto to gasp inwardly scrunching his eyes in.

"You got so handsome." She smiled at him, her eyes giving way to more tears. "A little taller too."

Blue eyes traveled over to the others in the room, the man looked exactly like him, blonde spiky hair and just slightly darker eyes. He hadn't had much memories of his father, but the ones he did have were memorable and loving, like the one at the hospital when his baby brother was born.

Minato smiled as he looked into eyes that he hadn't seen in so long, he could tell that they didn't have the same light as they had before but he was positive that it would come back in time. He had a carefully placed hand on Kyuubi's shoulder incase he ran forward like Kushina and he feared could happen.

A smile appeared on the small redheads face as he decided to make his move. Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture that he had carried with him all this way. Slipping out from under his father's restraining hand he walked over to where his mother and brother were. Just like his parents told him, he slowly held the picture of the both of them. He took a breath before speaking.

" _This is yours, I kind of took it from your room. I want you to have it now."_ He mumbled most of the sentence but it didn't matter. Naruto didn't understand what his younger brother had said.

Kushina gave a sad smile and turn to her oldest son. "He wants you to take this picture. Kyuubi said he is sorry for taking it from your room and he wants you to have it back."

I have my own room? That was the first thought that crossed his mind, the second was that he had to take the picture out of the younger boy's hands before he got impatient and started to get angry with him. Slowly he reached out and took the picture, turning it around he saw that it was a much younger him and in his arms there was a tiny baby with a small tuff of red hair. It was Kurama.

At this point he wasn't sure what to do. Did they want him to do something? He wasn't sure what to do, he needed somebody to tell him what to do. Sasuke. Sasuke would help him. Slowly he took a step back. Was this a good idea? Kyuubi saw what was happening and did exactly what his parents told him not to do. He ran forward giving him a big hug sending them both crashing to the floor.

" _I just missed you so much, and I never really got to know my big brother. I want to feel you, make sure that you are here and real. I want to make sure that you are more than just an idea and that I haven't just been sleeping this whole time only to wake up to find that none of this happened!"_ Kurama was panting on top of his brother. Red eyes stared into blue, both of them not daring to look away. " _I love you big brother."_

The blonde didn't know why, but that one word sparked something in his chest. it made it warm and fuzzy, but at the same time it also hurt. Tears welled up Naruto's eyes, that word, even though he didn't know what it ment must have once in his life.

Kyuubi saw the tears and carefully put his smaller arms around his brothers small frame.

Kushina took a step forward but was grabbed by Minato. He gave a small smile and nodded his head towards the two boys. Their two boys.

"Let Kyuubi get through to him." Minato put his arms safely around his wife. "If it gets too far we will step in."

Minato walked forward and pulled Kyuubi off of Naruto when he behind to stare at him too long. Kushina then offered her hand towards her oldest. Naruto didn't take it, he instead just looked towards the door where the others were.

"I know this all must be a big shock for you, It wasn't supposed to be a surprise." She gave another smile. "I guess Jiraiya wanted to try and shake some things up huh? Why don't I invite the three outside and I will make a nice dinner." The redhead got up from her crouch. "I'll go get your friends now. I'm dying to meet in person."

Once the door opened Sasuke rushed to Naruto's side sciently helping him up. Well that's how it was supposed to go, apparently Kyuubi didn't clean up completely like he said he did. There in the middle of the floor was a paper towel that had somehow not made it's way into the rubbish bin. Sasuke tripped over it and crashed right into the blonde, there for only a second. Pale faces turned bright red in embarrassment, Kyuubi sucked in a shocked breath. He turned to his parents with a confused look.

"I thought Gaara was his boyfriend."

Kushina and Minato let out a small giggle but stopped seeing that both Naruto and Sasuke now looked very uncomfortable.

Kakashi and Iruka were also very shocked, well Kakashi much less that his husband. He knew that this was going to happen sometime between the two.

While Iruka and Kushina got to work on dinner the two decided to chat.

"So what are we making?" iruka asked.

"Well I got ingredients for Italian food. I hope that's alright with everyone."

"Of course, Sasuke loves tomatoes." The man paused for a moment. "One thing though."

The redhead looked confused. "What's the matter?"

"Well if we are going to cook, it would be best if Naruto helped. I've noticed that he keeps down his food if he is there and I explain the steps of what I'm doing to him." Iruka explained wringing his hands together.

"Oh, okay." Kushina blushed a little, it was a little difficult not knowing about her own child. "I'll get the ingredients out if you want to go collect him."

The man nodded and went off. when he was out of sight the mother of two took a deep breath leaning heavily against the counter top. " _You should have gotten all of this information before you meet him. Idiot."_

"Here we are. Both us and our mother are going to make dinner for everyone." Iruka explained as they walked into the reasonably sized kitchen.

it was a pale pink splashed with a bit of yellow here and there. The counters fit snugly into the indent of the space and was accompanied by an island with three multicoloured bar stools. Once Iruka had found the cheese grater, he have it the the blonde along with a block of cheese.

"Pull the cheese down the rough side of the grater, go slowly alright? No need to rush."

Naruto nodded and listened as the two older adults talked. He zoned out for most of the conversation until he saw that he had used up all of the cheese. He needed to get the attention of one of the adults.

"Iruka?" He whispered.

The man turned around to see that all the cheese was all grated. "Nice job. How's that cheese for you Kushina?"

"That will certainly do. Thank you so much for doing that job Naruto." She smiled at her son hoping that he would see how grateful she was. Her son looked down at the comment. He was thankful for the praise, but wasn't quite sure how to act about it. Kushina then passed a bowl over to her son. "Could you scoop it all into this bowl for me?"

Naruto nodded. "Of c-course."

The redhead smiled when he spoke to her. It wasn't long until the final dinner was done, the thing that made Naruto's stomach sink was that he was going to have to eat in front of his family for the first time in a while. Iruka saw a hint of panic in blue eyes so he walked forward to see what was wrong.

"Is everything alright Naruto?"

"I don't know i-if I c-can do thi-is." He took in a deep breath hoping to calm his racing heart.

"In through your nose, out through your mouth. There you go." Iruka was proud with how far the boy had come. "Don't worry. You can sit right next to Sasuke and I'm your brother won't see anything wrong with you. Nobody sees anything wrong with you because there is nothing wrong. It's just one dinner. If you get too uncomfortable just tap Sasuke on the leg, he'll take you outside for a little bit you can take a breath if you need to."

Naruto nodded looking back towards the floor nodding. Iruka smiled. "Alright, let's go eat something."

At the table there were two seats left, Iruka took his seat next to Kakashi and Naruto sat between Sasuke and his smaller brother. Kyuubi went straight for the goods and grabbed a huge scoop full of pasta.

" _Man I'm so hungry!"_

Sasuke helped himself then helped out Naruto was a medium small portion knowing that he didn't like eating all too much.

Minato looked over at his son. Their first meal together. "Naruto, what kind of music do you like to listen to?"

Sasuke looked over to his friend and saw that his eyes had clouded and he wasn't responsive. "He's having another memory."

"Is that a good thing?" Minato asked the younger boy, hoping what his son was remembering wasn't a bad thing.

"Depends of what he is remembering." Sasuke shrugged turning his attention back to the food infront of him, he would be right there if Naruto needed him.

 _Flashback._

 _Danzo walked into a large hotel with Naruto trailing right behind him, he wore a white and black tuxedo with a black bowtie that Danzo had picked out for him personally. There were huge crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Naruto tugged at his bowtie that was making the collar that was under his suit seem tighter._

" _Is something wrong baby?" Danzo asked. "Answer me truthfully or when we get home you will be sleeping in Sai's room tonight."_

 _Naruto nodded understanding what his master ment. "The bowtie is making my collar tight master."_

" _Would you like me to loosen it for you?" The older man asked._

" _Whatever you think is the right to do master." Naruto looked to the foot resulting in his chin being grabbed and being forced upwards to Danzo's face._

" _Don't ever look down at me baby. Over to the far left is the pet area, others like you. I will escort you over there and I want to see you making out with one of them by the time I get back alright?" Danzo said loosening the bowtie on Naruto's neck. "Understand?"_

" _Yes master. The whole time that you are here? Or for only a while?"_

 _Danzo took a ship of champagne from his glass, then took Naruto's mouth pouring some of the alcohol past the small boys lips. "The whole time baby, if you need something come and find me or use the button on your collar. Under no circumstances will any of the guests touch you, only the pets. Only people like you baby."_

 _After Danzo had dropped Naruto off at the pet area, it had only taken a few moments until he was dragged to the ground by a pair of forceful hands. "You are a cutie, what's your name?"_

" _Naruto..."_

 _His eyes adjusted to the dimmed light and he saw that there was a girl on top of him with red hair and many many bite marks all over her body. "I'm Karin, you came in with Danzo right? I've never seen one of his pets before." She rambled on rubbing her hands on Naruto's chest. "Anything you need tonight."_

 _Naruto blushed. "Master wants me to find another pet to kiss with until he wants to leave."_

" _I see, well It'll be good for my owner to see me with Danzo's baby, so pucker up sweetheart."_

 _He leaned forward so that their mouths touched, she pinned him on the floor with her knees. The blondes heart rate picked up as Karin slipped her tongue into his mouth. "You are pretty nice, hey Jūgo come here and tase Danzo's pet."_

 _An older boy came forward, he had orange hair and a tattoo of a couple birds on his exposed chest. He hooked his hands under Naruto's shoulders and dragged him upwards into a kiss._

" _You taste sweet."_

 _Karin then jumped up. "Oh I love this song. Jazz is amazing, let's dance with the new pet Jūgo!"_

 _They got up and placed Naruto in the middle of them both, they grinded and took turns kissing him until they lost their breath._

" _Oh now I'm all turned on." Karin moaned into Naruto's ear._

" _We should take him to the back, it's more... Private." Jūgo replied._

 _Lemon_

 _The orange haired teen tugged down Karins pants and looked over at Naruto. "How old are you?"_

" _Twelve." Naruto awasnerd._

" _A bit young for us Jūgo, maybe we could just give him a little excitement." Karin mused._

" _Agreed."_

 _The two continued their makeout session with Naruto sitting there awkwardly. Karin moaned everytime Jūgo bit into her skin. It wasn't long until they were down to just their skin. The redhead pulled Naruto over to them by his feet where they started to undress him. Jūgo kept his mouth distracted while Karin pulled down his pants and underwear. "Aww look at his cute little weenie Jūgo, he really is just a kid."_

 _She then took his limp member into her hand earning a gasp from the preteen. Jūgo captured his lips once again. The boy couldn't help but arch his back, he didn't like this situation and wanted to leave but the two help a vise like grip on his and it didn't seem like they were going to be letting him go until they were done with him. So he reached up with his hand and pushed the help button his his collar. Karin got up and then sat back down on Jūgo's smaller Jūgo. She groaned and kissed Naruto who was sandwiched between the two that had now proceed to have sex. No matter how Naruto tried to get out of his position he couldn't, he could feel himself harden from the friction of Karin's stomach. He panted trying to inhale any available oxygen into his system._

" _Almost there baby." Karin cooed in his ear. "You can do it."_

 _Naruto scrunched his eyes and buried his head in the girl's chest letting himself go._

 _Since he was so young, the act had tired him out making it so he couldn't move as Karin and Jūgo finished up. That's how Danzo found him, passed out between two pets with his own fluid covering his body._

 _End_

When Naruto finally came out of his memory he saw that everyone was still going on with dinner. It made him feel better that he wasn't being stared. "Jazz."

"What was that?" Sasuke asked surprised that Naruto had come out of his memory.

"I like Jazz music."

\- Fizzydrink101 :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews:**

 **HayaoFire:** Hey! I'm so glad you like the story. Kyuubi really is such a cutie, I love him so much. Oh and Jazz because Danzo took him to a lot of fancy parties and I imagine that at fancy parties they would play Jazz music. Also I'm in a jazz band but that doesn't relate to the story much. Jazz is just super cool in general. Thank you very much for wishing safety to my school, I hope that with your superior knights honor you will help the world one day.

 **Ankwhat:** That you for reading through all of it.

 **Uzumaki Naho:** No Kidding, I have never written anything like that before. I was practically writing it under my blanket hoping nobody would catch a glimpse of it.

 **Bomahe:** That's alright that you have forgotten parts of this story, you don't have to be solely dedicated to it. :D I won't worry about those haters, I'll show them. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story though, there is a lot more to come. (I'm glad you like the slash, I was nervous about it...)

 **Maxridelover:** You are awesome, has anyone ever told you that? :D I love your reviews so much. All of them, especially in Nuts  & Bolts.

 **Darklightning843:** You practically read my mind with the school stuff. Society wants to see his cute face.

 **Yany10033:** Score one for the baby turtles! :D

 **Naruhinakiralacus:** Poor Kurama I know. I bet he just wants to pull his big brother into a big hug and never let go. I'm glad that he is warming up to them, he needs a little trust in his life.

 **The Only Love For Soujiro Seta:** Thank you so much, this story will not be abandoned!

 **Tsubakiyuzuki:** Here. I have an update. For you. :D

 **Sesshomarurules:** Such praise! Thank you! Sorry for the wait.

Hello friends.

I didn't realise that it had been so long since I updated, so sorry about that, I was in the world of wattpad. That site can suck my dick I dislike it so much. Anyway I hope to put out chapters every Saturday, but you know how that end of year school year goes. I have some new Ideas so I will do my best to try. This is a Gaara based chapter and there is some adorable NejixGaara. Next chapter will be longer and hopefully next Saturday. This is the most disturbing chapter I have written and I stopped to watch some of the stuff on the V app. It's a cute kpop app that keeps me up way too late at night. I'm a honey10, a.r.m.y, and vip if that makes sense to anyone.

-Enjoy.

* * *

 **Gaara**

On a day like today Gaara should have been happy, he and his boyfriend were to meet up at the park and then proceed on their outing. Gaara normally got there first, the grass was a spring green and smelt really good. The flowers were starting to bloom, he blushed thinking about the flower crowns that he could make with Neji. Neji was his boyfriend that is an exchange student from Japan, he didn't think that he would ever be able to get over Naruto but neji proved otherwise. They were a perfect match for each other and Temari loved that Gaara was getting out and about. The only thing that made his heart hurt when he was with Neji was the fact that one day the both of them would have to split. He lived in Japan and then one day he knew that he would have to see him leave.

"Hello Gaara." The redhead was grabbed from behind and pulled into a hug hug.

"Neji." Gaara tilted his head back and received a quick kiss on the mouth. "Look at all the flowers."

"Want to make crowns?"

Gaara nodded and they sat together in an embrace while threading the flowers together for crowns. While they sat there Neji helped teach Gaara Japanese, it was something to distract them both and Gaara was a fast learner.

"I want to take you to Japan with me to meet my family." Neji mumbled into the hair of his love.

"Would they accept us?"

"Of course, I know for a fact that my uncle has experimented around with the same gender before getting together with my Aunt" Gaara smirked and Neji adjusted the red head so they were closer to each other. "How are you so good at making the crowns so fast?"

"I use to do it a lot with a friend, he was one hundred percent obsessed with flower crowns and basically forced me into making them with him." Gaara replied remembering the times when Naruto showed him to make the crowns.

"Well I hope you pass the skill down to me, my cousin tried to do that same, but she was to shy to ask." Neji smiled and kissed Gaara's side, the redhead flinched in pain. Neji's face urn to one one sadness. "He hurt you again didn't he?"

Gaara nodded as Neji pulled up his shirt to reveal the bruises, they were a nasty black and purple. "You're Eighteen right? When I go back to Japan I want you to come with me."

Gaara's eyes widened, Neji wanted him? A spark hit his heart that he hasn't felt in a long time, not since he was little.

"You want me to come with you?" Gaara looked into Neji's eyes and saw no deception.

"I want you to, not because I pity you, but because I have the need to protect you with all I have. I haven't felt that for anybody in a very long time, I want that feeling to stay forever." Neji looked into emerald eyes and saw tears. He placed his thumb under the eye and wiped it away.

"Look at that, you made a beautiful flower crown."

Gaara looked down at his hands and saw that he had made a flower crown that looked pretty stable. "Can I put it on you?"

Neji nodded and Gaara placed the crown on his lover's head, he looked... Cute. The boy then looked down at his watch and sighed. "It seems that you have places to be, want me to drive you?"

Gaara nodded and followed, at this time every week he had to go to a physiatrist since he still had terrible flashbacks and they normally occurred at the phyciatrists because some people still needed to know what happened. Neji held his hand while he drove sparing a couple glances at Gaara hoping to calm his racing heart. "Do you want me to come in with you today?"

Gaara nodded, he wasn't sure why but he felt like something would happen soon and he wanted Neji to be there with him. The two walked up the concrete steps and through the door where they were meet with the secretary.

"Name please?" He asked.

"Gaara for the first afternoon spot." Neji said gripping Gaara's hand tighter.

"I'll tell her that you are here." He gestured to the seating area where there were a few blue plush chairs. Neji sat down first pulling Garra onto his lap causing the redhead to blush.

"N-Neji."

"Has anyone told you how cute you are when you blush?" Neji said resting his head on Gaara's shoulder. "You should do it more often."

Gaara shrugged in reply, in truth he didn't like to show emotion but Neji always seemed to get him to react.

The door to the therapist room opened and out walked a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. The thing that stuck out about her the most was the purple marks on her cheeks.

"Gaara?" She asked looking over to the pair.

Gaara nodded and followed her into the room with Neji tightly attached to his side. The woman smiled and sat down.

"Brought your friend in today?" She asked.

Neji stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Neji Hyuuga, Gaara boyfriend."

The woman stood up and took his hand into her own. "Hyuuga huh? You're a long way from home."

Neji got a surprised look on his face. "You know who I am?"

She nodded. "My name is Rin Nohara, I lived in the region where your clan lives in when I was in college. I roomed with a few friends of mine, one's a policeman who currently lives in Japan and the other I haven't spoken to in a long time."

"I am here as an exchange student and plan to head home in a few weeks for my cousin's birthday, I hope to bring Gaara with me."

"That sounds very nice, are you excited Gaara?"

Gaara nodded and leaned back on the couch. "I think that it would be fun to get away for a while."

"How did things with your Grandma go?"

"She told me that I could live with her, but when I got over to her house she told me to go back home." Gaara closed his eyes for a second. "Then Dad found out and got upset with me."

"How mad was he?" Rin asked.

"A lot worse than the time before, it seems to be escalating." Gaara replied.

"He hasn't hit you has he? Because I don't like the idea of that black eye." Rin said leaning forward resting her head on his hands.

"No."

Neji tensed which caused Rin to look at him with a knowing look. She knew that he lied, and that fact made Neji feel conflicted.

"Why do you lie if he hurts you?"

Gaara opened his eyes and looked at her. "I killed my mother, it's what I get in return. I didn't help when he had all those bills from when I-"

Neji looked over at his boyfriend concerned of why he went still all of a sudden. "Rin, what happening to him?"

Rin gave a sad smile. "He's having a flashback, we just need to wait till he's done. Sometimes it will tire him out or he could have a really bad reaction to it."

"Are they all bad?" Neji asked.

"He hasn't had many, he was missing for about a month and a half." Rin took a sip of water. "It might not seem long but you have to remember that he was not in the best of places."

 _Flashback (Warning it's a bit disturbing.)_

" _Gaara, do you think that our parents are looking for us?" Naruto asked leaning into Gaara's side._

" _I think so, we have been here for a while." Gaara patted down Naruto's spiky hair and tried to warm him up. The blonde had been getting weaker by the day and the people who had taken them only came in a few times to give them food. Gaara gave him most of his food and still he was this since they had been placed in the room hey hadn't gotten any indication to where they were. There were no windows and only one light which was turned on for what seemed like a few hours a day, then it would flicker off._

 _"I think that I miss the sky." Naruto sighed and leaned back into Gaara, not having any strength to sit up._

 _"I bet you it's blue and there aren't any clouds in the sky." Gaara rubbed the blondes sides trying to keep him warm. "And when you look up you will be free of any ill thought."_

 _"Every time I see the sky I will think of you Gaara, weather it's raining or snowing but especially if it's sunny and I can't see any clouds." Naruto giggles and traced cloud patterns of Gaara's arm. "Your arm is cold."_

 _"So is yours." Gaara replied ._

 _"I wonder who's is colder?" Naruto looked up and stared into Gaara's eyes. They both knew that if they were together everything would be alright._

 _A loud band resonated through the hallway outside of the door, maybe today was the day. The door opened and in ran the guy who liked to call them fishes. He looked at them both and then picked up Naruto running out the door. A different man then ran in and carried Gaara outside where there were others waiting around, he was placed down by Naruto._

" _Gaara, what's going on?" Naruto whispered tears streaming down his face._

" _It'll be alright Naruto." Gaara squeezed the blondes hand and tuned in to what the adults were saying._

" _You heard him, the cops are on the way here right now!"_

" _We could distract them by leaving one here and taking one with us."_

" _Which one?"_

 _A man crouched down and looked at the two boys. "The blonde one is more submissive, it will be easier to transport him."_

 _Naruto's eyes widened as he was picked up and placed in the back of a truck. Gaara tried to stand up but he was pushed down to the ground._

" _If we leave him here he could tell the popo about us."_

" _Then we have to make sure that he won't."_

 _Gaara put his hands to his face. "I won't tell anyone, you don't have to hur-hurt me."_

" _Oh but we will have to, you never know how the adults may persuade you. What do we have in the shed, they will be here twenty minutes top."_

 _A sharp noise came from the shed opening. "There are gardening tools and cleaning products."_

" _Bring the bleach and a bat."_

 _It was at this moment that all the blood drained from Gaara's face, he was only twelve and there was so much he wanted to do. "No, please don't."_

" _Carroway this is a bit harsh, he's only a kid."_

" _Shut up, this has to be done." The man walked over and then sat down on his chest._

 _Tears were pouring down his face and no matter how hard he tried to think on the bright side he knew that that just wouldn't happen. The stench of clorox then invaded his nose and he already wanted to throw up._

" _I hope this haunts you forever." Gaara said looking up at the sky, it was a bright blue and there weren't any clouds._

" _Hold his head and arms down."_

 _A rush of foul tasting liquid was forced down his throat and it burned like nothing he had ever experienced. He tried to make it stop but it kept coming._

 _Once it stopped he coughed and sucked in a large breath._

" _The bat please."_

" _Make it quick alright?"_

 _Gaara closed his eyes and waited for this all to end. He hoped that whoever asked for it to be quick was listened to. The suspense was probably going to kill him before the bat, that off the bile rising in his throat._

" _After he is down throw him in the ditch and let's get out of here."_

 _Gaara looked at the sky and then there was nothing._

 _Flashback end._

When Gaara opened his eyes both Rin and Neji were on the floor in front of him.

"Just breath Gaara." Rin had his head in between her hands. "Better?"

Gaara nodded and took another shaky breath.

"Any names?" Rin asked again.

The redhead leaned back and felt Neji's strong body behind him. "It wouldn't matter anyway."

"Why is that?" Neji asked, his chest vibrating against Gaara's back.

"The man who put me in a coma is running for president."

-Fizzydrink101 :3


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviews:**

 **Sesshomarurules01862:** Have patience young grasshopper. I promise that I won't let you down.

 **KaixDecayx:** #Ikr. I legit hurt with you, that last part came to me 30 seconds before I poster the chapter. I deeply apologize for the cliffhanger. ): So glad that you can't wait because neither can I! Thanks so much! *Hugs and skittles for you!*

 **Tiki:** So I only just received your review and that made me sad that I didn't get it in last chapter, but i hope you weren't too let down.

 **Maxridelover:** Hello faithful reviewer. I agree, it did get intense fast.

 **Kiki2222:** Bro, your pic is so damn cute.

Today is a special day, UP10TION's come back! I'm going to buy their album right now. I have no idea if any of you like kpop but I love it. Crazy spring weather for me, tons and tons of snow and I know that lot's of places are getting heavy rainfall and there have been devastating earthquakes so I hope anybody in those regions is staying safe. Thank you so much for the nice reviews, I hope everybody likes this chapter and I just got the hiccups. Anyway stay safe and have a beautiful week.

-Enjoy :3

* * *

Naruto

Leaving his family was probably the hardest thing for Naruto, the look on Kyuubi's face when Iruka said they were leaving was heart wrenching. The small boy didn't understand why his big brother had to go when they had only just officially met.

On the car ride back Sasuke tried to explain that it was alright that he didn't want to go back yet, he had only just reconnected with his family and it would have been weird since he hadn't brought any of his things with him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke looked over at the blonde who had tears about ready to spill over. The raven haired boy made eye contact with Kakashi in the car's rearview mirror. "Naruto what's the matter?"

"When we were having dinner, the memory I had. I tried not to freak out but I can't stop thinking about it." Naruto wiped away his tears with the back of his sweater sleeve.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto shook his head but it looked like he wanted to say something else, he made eye contact with Iruka who showed a hug motion. Sasuke took a breath and leaned over to encase the boy in a hug.

Naruto wasn't going to admit it outloud to anyone, but whenever Sasuke was around him or touched him he felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. He wasn't sure what it meant for him in the future but he was glad that he hugged him.

Sasuke smiled when he felt Naruto's hands tighten around the back of his shirt. He knew that Naruto was getting better and probably not doing so well after the surprise with his family. Sasuke leaned in a bit further. "Come to my room when we get home, then tell me about what you remembered alright?"

The blonde nodded and they went back to the silence of the car. Sasuke was always very observant when they were in a car together, Naruto was too scared to change the temperature of the air or move his seat around to a comfortable position. So whenever he saw the blonde rub his arms he would reach over and turn the temperature up, most of the time he would a get a shy blush in return, but it was worth it to Sasuke. A little while later rain started to come down and Iruka gave a small laugh.

"Both of you roll down your windows and stick your hands out." He said looking back at the pair.

Sasuke had a frown on his face. "But we will get wet Iruka."

"Who cares, I'll do it by myself then." He rolled down his window and stuck his hand out with a laugh. "It's not even that cold."

Kakashi looked down at his controls and rolled down both boys windows. Naruto blinked as a stray drop made it's way right onto his forehead.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto had been with Danzo for about a week after the party and had still not gotten used to to lifestyle, it was worse when he was brought back from the party where he was dragged into an unwanted threesome._

" _You haven't been doing as I want Baby, so I guess you need to go pay a visit to a good friend of mine. He won't be like Sai or those pets at the party so don't worry."_

 _Naruto just stood there in the outfit that Danzo made him wear around the mansion. Leather short shorts and a long sleeved baby blue crop top to match his eyes and show off the tattoo that he forced the child to get around his belly button._

" _Where is Nezha?" (Neh-sha) Danzo asked. It only took a few seconds for a small girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes to come running down the hall._

" _Master Danzo?" She asked while bowing._

" _I need you to prep it to go to Mizuki's." Danzo replied. "And be quick about it, I don't have all day."_

" _Is there anything specific that young Naru-"_

 _She was cut off with a slap to the cheek. "Call it by it's required name."_

 _Nezha took a deep breath and looked right into Naruto's eyes. "Is there anything specific that the.. Slut would need?"_

" _Yes, get it dressed in the pale blue overalls, the soft ones."_

" _Yes Master Danzo, we will be at the front door in five minutes." Nezha bowed and picked Naruto up from the floor. "Come on Naruto, we need to get you dressed."_

 _They walked over to the closet where clothes were kept for Naruto, Nezha quickly got out a long sleeved white thermal and the pale blue overalls that Danzo requested. She also got some grey wool socks and his black shoes._

" _All set?" She asked._

 _Naruto looked down. "Where am I going?"_

 _She got down on her knees to look on right into Naruto's eyes. "Wherever he takes you I just want you to be strong and don't give up alright?"_

 _The blonde nodded and they started to walk to where the front door was, they waited there until Danzo showed up in his expensive suit and tie._

" _Hop in the car baby, we will be there shortly." Danzo led the boy to the car and strapped him in._

 _It wasn't long until the car stopped again and Danzo got out with a sigh._

" _Hop on out baby." Danzo was waiting out by an old rundown house with red brick and a white tiled roof. Once Naruto had gotten out of the car he saw a man standing there in front of Danzo._

" _Mizuki this is him, I have some requirements for this one."_

" _Name them." Mizuki crossed his arms._

" _He's very young so I just want to break him in, but I want him to remember it. I don't want any lasting marks on the body either."_

 _The man nodded to himself for a few second until he clapped his hands together in delight. "I have just the right idea. What would you think about chinese water torture?"_

 _Danzo nodded to himself. "Very nice."_

 _They walked into the house and you could tell that it wasn't very looked after, they went down a door that was under the stairs. The basement was made of concrete and there were many tools on the table and walls that sent chills down the young boys spine._

" _Just wait a minute as I get out our contraption." Mizuki opened up a closet that was under the stairs and pulled out a table with what looked to be a bowl on the top of it._

" _M-Master?" Naruto looked up at Danzo with a scared face. "I don't understand."_

" _Don't sorry baby, you will only have to be here until tomorrow. " Danzo patted the top of Naruto's head as Mizuki came towards them._

" _It's set up."_

 _Danzo looked down at Naruto and saw that he shaking a little. "Hop up onto the table here, all it's going to do it drop water onto your head alright?"_

" _Come on kid." Mizuki picked him up under his armpits and lifted the blonde onto the table. Danzo grabbed his feet and secured them with straps. Mizuki pushed down his chest and then secured his arms over his head. Then a chin and head strap was secured over his head. It was at this point that he started crying._

" _You can leave now Mr. Danzo, I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _When Mizuki first started the dripping Naruto wasn't to bothered by it. He was left in the basement by himself in the dark only left with the dripping water and his thoughts. It wasn't till he could start to feel each drop on his forehead did he become anxious. He called out for the man Mizuki but all he heard was his voice echo off the barren walls, he called out for his mother and his baby brother but he knew deep down that nobody would come. Just the dripping on his forehead would remain because it was real. His heart rate started to get faster and his breathing started to pick up. He didn't know how long it had been when the door opened and two figures came down the stairs._

" _Hi baby." It was Danzo. "Look at you, all soaked and shivering."_

" _He's been here for almost sixteen hours, I think that he has been thoroughly broken in if I do say so myself." Mizuki smiled as he undid the straps on his arms. "Little demon you need to move your arms down slowly or you might dislocate your shoulders."_

 _The man carefully helped move Naruto's arms down to his sides, once they were down they were dragged instantly brought to his chest which was moving at an unhealthy rate. Danzo picked him up, thanked Mizuki and walked back to the car. The man tried to get Naruto into the car seat but the boy would not let go._

" _Baby I need you to let go." Danzo said._

 _Naruto shook his head, he didn't want to be alone like that again._

" _Let go or I'll take you back to stay there for another sixteen hours."_

 _Naruto knew that anymore time in that dark horrible hole would be the death of him, so carefully he released Danzo's shirt and brought them so he was hugging himself. Danzo smiled at the obedience that the child now showed._

" _Very well done, when we get back I'll make sure you get a nice warm bath alright?"_

 _Naruto nodded not wanting to upset his master anymore than he already was. "M-Master. I-I really want to to to go home."_

" _Baby boy, you can't go home and even if you could your parents wouldn't want you." Danzo sighed and leaned back into the leather of the car seat._

" _But, but my parents love me."_

" _Baby, if they loved you then why are you here?"_

 _Flashback end_

When they arrived home Sasuke carefully lifted Naruto's unresponsive body out of the car and carried him back into the house.

"Iruka where do it put him?" Sasuke asked his father.

"Put him on the couch."

Sasuke did as he was told and laid the blonde on the couch where he then sat himself down to keep watch of him. Both Iruka and Kakashi sat down on the couch opposite of the one the younger boys were placed.

"Sasuke prop his head on your lap." Iruka smiled and gestured to Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke nodded and was about to move Naruto's head but stopped when he saw Naruto's eyes scrunch up every few seconds.

"Iruka his eyes keep scrunching up." Sasuke looked over at his father with concern.

Iruka got up and crouched down by the young boys body. "Interesting."

"Is there something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"It must be something from his memory, don't wake him up, just wait a bit alright?"

Sasuke nodded and moved Naruto's head onto his lap. The TV was turned on while they waited for Naruto to come out of his sate, Sasuke was very impatient and knew that Naruto hadn't been in a memory for this long before. It had almost been an hour when the blonde started moving.

"Hey, hey Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke helped the boy sit up.

He kept wiping at his forehead trying to get something off that wasn't there. "Naruto tell me what's wrong."

"It just keeps dripping, I want make it stop." Naruto kept wiping his forehead which confused everyone else in the room.

"Naruto can you tell me what happened please?" Kakashi asked crouching down by the boy.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. "He took me to meet Mizuki, and then there was just so much dripping right here." He pointed to his forehead.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "He wouldn't have."

"What? What happened?" Sasuke asked curious about what Kakashi was thinking about.

"Naruto how old were you?" Kakashi asked trying to figure out more.

"Twelve."

"Shit."

"Kakashi please tell us what you are thinking." Iruka grabbed onto his husband's shoulders.

"Have you ever heard of chinese water torture?" kakashi asked.

"What's that?" Sasuke wasn't sure what that was, he had never heard of anything called chinese water torture.

Kakashi sighed. "Chinese water torture is a method in which a single drop of water is dropped down onto a person's head in timed intervals. It really just gindes down a person's mental state and if a person was left long enough, well I won't go there."

"Fuck."

"Language Sasuke." Iruka scolded as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto why don't we get you into bed, I know that today has been quite daunting for you."

He guided the boy up the stairs where he got him into some sleeping clothes and eventually got him into the bed. Iruka left after he heard the even breathing of sleep. Once he got back downstairs he saw Kakashi on the phone.

It only took a few minutes for him to finish up whoever he was talking to.

"Who was that Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

"An old friend of mine, it seems that things are all coming together Iruka."

-Fizzydrink101


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviews:**

 **Maxridelove** **r:** Me too, Danzo is the worst.

 **Sesshomarurules01862** **:** Who knows, I laugh now thinking of all my cliffhanger endings... Wait isn't that all of them?

 **Kelsey Dragomir:** Lions and tigers and bears oh my why would you do that to yourselves? All three of those things sound horrible to experience. I would never do them in real life I'm scared to death being in a dark mirror with a room present because I'm that big of a scaredy cat. I want Danzo to die horribly too, ever heard of tiger bench? I got some others up my sleeve but that's my number two.

 **Jesi:** Thank you so so so much. You have no idea the impact that made on me when I read it, sometimes you need a picker upper and that was you. I can only wish that there were others in the world who shared your light of kindness. Thank you so much.

 **Mimi:** Correct Mizuki is still on the loose, and I don't know if Sai is going to be the main antagonist for he more fits into the causal tormentor of the story. I don't know really what I'm going to do with Sai yet, well both have to wait and see. :D

 **Naruhinakiralacus:** Yeah, poor Naruto. And poor Gaara too, just know that Danzo is going to get what's coming to him. Slowly and painfully. :D

Yo. Thanks so so so much for 200 follows. lucky number 200 Queen_of_hell6666 thanks you, and number 201 is Tatahasi & cant forget about 199 is Skydolphin. Thank you so much.

Hey friends, sorry for the late update, just been playing too many video games. Also I shattered my phone so that lead to this slower update. Oops. Aaaand holy shit did anyone else see the teaser trailer for BTS Fire? Fuck I almost died, scratch that I did die. I'm writing this as a ghost. This chapter is just a short filler, I have idea's in place but I just need to sort them out. Again sorry for the shortness, next week will be longer 100%.

-Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto

When Naruto awoke the next morning the sun was only just coming over the horizon in a display of reds and yellows. He was a bit parched so he decided to go down and get himself a glass of water. The stairs had a certain chill to them that numbed his feet making him regret not having socks on.

Once getting down stairs he quietly grabbed a glass and filled it half way not wanting to waste any water and quickly downed it enjoying the feeling of chilled water on his parched throat.

After cleaning his glass and putting it away he made his way back to his room, but something caught his attention when heading back. There was a strange noise coming from the bathroom and it sounded like Sasuke was in pain. Naruto now began to panic, what was he supposed to do? He didn't want Sasuke to die, maybe he could get Iruka. No, he didn't want to have to wake him up.

The noises stopped and the toilet flushed causing Naruto to freak out and quietly run to his room. He heard Sasuke come out of the bathroom and with a sigh and opened Naruto's door.

"A-are you al-alright Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I'm good, can't sleep though." Sasuke shrugged. "Can I lay with you for a bit?"

Naruto nodded and scooted over to make more room. They had done this often enough, most nights Naruto would go into Sasuke's room, and on other rare nights Sasuke would come to Naruto. Tonight was was on those rare nights.

"Your bed is nice and warm." Sasuke muttered as his eyes started to close.

Naruto just nodded as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him protectively and rested his head on top of Naruto's.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-You you-would never hurt your-yourself right?" Naruto asked not able to look him in the eyes.

"Of course not, I swear on my life." Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to his body. "You haven't hurt yourself since that one night have you?"

Sasuke would practically feel the blonde's entire body freeze. That was confirmation enough. "Naruto, if you needed help then I would have helped you. What happened?"

Naruto blushed. "Sometimes my lower abdomen gets uncomfortable, and every time it brings back terrible memories and I can't help myself. I hate it Sasuke I hate but there isn't anything I can do about it!"

Sasuke drew the poor quivering blonde into his arms and held him tightly. He only slackened his grip when he felt Naruto shift his arms down. Sasuke's eyes followed to where Naruto had placed his hands, over his groin.

Tears slipped down Naruto's scarred cheeks. "See Sasuke, I don't know how to control it. I don't even know why it happens."

"I'll show you how to take care of it alright?" Naruto nodded at Sasuke's words. He followed Sasuke into the bathroom where the raven haired boy stood there awkwardly. "So, um, you need to pull your pants down."

Naruto blushed and looked down.

"I'll turn around alright? I promise I won't look." He stood true to his word and turned around making the situation only a tiny bit less awkward.

"What do I do now?" Naruto asked, he didn't feel alright standing in the middle of the bathroom with no pants on.

Sasuke wanted to turn back time, this was the most awkward situation he had ever been in. "Uh, just stroke it."

"Stroke what?" Naruto was flustered, he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do and Sasuke seemed to embarrassed to tell him what to do. "I don't t-think that this is a good idea any-anymore."

"Can you trust me to just let me help you this once? Then you can do it yourself for the rest of your life." Sasuke rushed the sentence out of his mouth. The truth was that he was attracted to Naruto and he really did want to help him out. This was just a way that he could satisfy his needs and help Naruto at the same time.

"J-Just this o-once." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke got into the bathtub and told Naruto to come sit on his lap with his back to his chest. Naruto did as he was told red in the face for he only had his underpants on. Sasuke carefully pulled down Naruto's underpants freeing his erection into the air.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about Naruto, if you want me to stop please tell me." Naruto nodded to his friends sentance.

With a deep breath Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's dick earning a shiver from the blonde. He slowly started to stroke it up and down causing timid moans from the boy on his lap.

A knock came from the door and followed the concerned voice of Iruka.

"Sasuke are you in there?" Iruka asked. "I can't seem to find Naruto anywhere."

Sasuke looked to Naruto. They had been caught red handed.

"What do we do Sasuke?" Naruto asked ever so quietly.

"I got this Naruto, don't worry." Sasuke took a deep breath and started his lie. "Naruto is in here with me, he spilt some orange juice when I accidently scared him downstairs, I'm just helping him clean up. Sorry if we woke you up."

"Alright, try and get some sleep alright?" Iruka answered and then there were footsteps that led away from the bathroom.

"That was close." Sasuke sighed and planted a kiss on Naruto's forehead. The blonde had a look on his face the Sasuke couldn't quite figure out. "What's wrong Naruto?"

Azure eyes meet onyx and at that moment things were about to change. Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke didn't move an inch but responded to the kiss wanting Naruto to know that he liked it.

When they pulled away Sasuke smiled and cupped Naruto's head between his hands. "You are so cute."

Naruto blushed and looked down. "I didn't m-mean to do that t-to you."

Sasuke pulled the blonde in for another kiss. "Don't worry about it.

-Fizzydrink101


	21. Chapter 21

**Reviews:**

 **Naruhinakiralacus:** I know, poor Naruto. Their feeling are uncontrollable! Lol so cute.

 **MidnightHunter563:** Ahh, so many relationships he has to deal with. Poor buddy.

 **Sesshomarurules01862:** Aww thanks. It really was adorable.

 **Raven Halley:** Blooming into cute fluff. :D

 **Sabaku No Kaori:** Oh my gosh I never even noticed I was doing that! You're very perceptive. Thanks a bunch.

 **Demonscars:** I do plan on finishing it, I don't know when will happen but I will. Thanks for the review.

 **Jesi:** It's odd, I have no idea how you do it. Legit no joke every time something bad happens your review pops up. Thank you again for the picker upper. It's greatly appreciated.

Sorry, life lately hasn't been ideal but hopefully things will start to get better.

-Enjoy

* * *

You know that feeling of a fat tear running down your cheek?

The feeling of building mucus and snot gathering in the back of your nose from the rolling salt balls cascading down your face.

That's the feeling Gaara has when he can't feel himself. What was going on around him. How is he supposed to keep going? How is he supposed to looking on the bright side of things?

Everytime he hears his siblings laugh he thinks they are laughing about him. Anytime someone he doesn't know looks at him he wonders what bad thoughts they have about him. Maybe this was the day he ended himself. His room felt like an isolation chamber that bounced his negative thoughts around teasing him, they mocked and made fun of him on a constant basis. It didn't matter where he went, they always found him,

'You hate Neji, you hate Temari, you hate Kankuro, you hate yourself. You hate Neji, you hate Temari, you hate Kankuro, you hate yourself. You hate Neji, you hate Temari, you hate Kankuro, you hate yourself. You hate Neji, you hate Temari, you hate Kankuro, you hate yourself.'

Those words assaulted him constantly, they grated down his mind and no matter how hard he tried to get his mind to focus on anything else he couldn't. There was only one way he found relief, no not cutting. After the incident with Temari he couldn't leave anything that showed he was hurting himself. So he went down to the kitchen with the thought of relief on his mind. He looked at the knives with want but he knew they were not the option. He opened the cutlery draw and grabbed a fork, putting it in his pocket he went back up to his room and stuffed himself into his closet. Gently at first he rubbed it just under the nubby of his wrist. Gently he went but as his feelings wound their way into his heart he went faster, breathing out in a big huff when he felt the guilt, hate, and embarrassment disappear. He didn't do this for long, he only rubbed the prongs against his skin till it was red and raw. He ran his thumb down the raw skin enjoying the way he couldn't feel the pain. Today was a good day, he was all packed up to go with Neji.

His Father was very happy to hear that his wife's killer has going to be gone out of the house for an unknown amount of time, and even better it was a different country. Of course he let his son go, hopefully the plane would crash somewhere along the way.

"You all set?" Temari asked walking into Gaara's room.

Gaara, who had just made his way out of the closet nodded. "Just double checking if I missed anything."

The blonde nodded. "Your so lucky to be able to go to Japan!" She smiled. "Getting to meet Neji's family."

Gaara blushed a little at the look she was giving him. The look was practically asking if he and Neji were gonna get it on. "I don't think so Temari."

"Well I could definitely see you under him wriggling around like nobody's business." She winked at him internally laughing at how uncomfortable she was making her youngest brother.

"Please stop." Gaara groaned picking up his bag. He looked back one last time at a snickering Temari before heading downstairs.

The two waited by the front door, just sitting on the step enjoying the sun.

"You have to bring me back a souvenir." Gaara smirked as Temari kept rambling on about what he should bring back for her. "Oh and some really cool sunglasses!"

"You can get cool sunglasses at fucking Walmart."

The girl sighed and crossed her arms. "So rude."

Just then the round of rubber wheels against pavement was present. The two siblings looked up to see Neji pull up in a red jeep. The brown haired boy got out and waved at Temari and Gaara.

"Didn't think a Jeep was your style." Temari mused looking over the vehicle.

"It's not, I've been renting this car while I've been here." Neji replied grabbing Gaara's bags.

"I can get my own stuff in the car." Gaara pouted.

Neji smiled. "I would like to think it's my job."

Temari gave both boys one last hug before they went off. "Bye!"

Gaara waved from the window and looked over at Neji who was checking traffic.

So what's your family like?" Gaara asked resting his head back on the head rest.

"My Uncle is a bit uptight, my cousin is very shy and her sister is outgoing I guess." Neji replied. "My cousin Hinata, I told her about us and she was very excited. That's why we are heading back, well one reason. Her boyfriend is crazy, has some weird friends."

Gaara nodded. "She sounds nice."

"She is, but just very nervous around a large group of people, and ones she hasn't met yet."

"Hopefully she will like me."

Neji smiled. "I think she will, it's hard not to like you."

Gaara blushed at the comment and looked away hoping that he didn't see it.

"Cute." Neji smiled still looking at the road.

It didn't seem like long until they were at the airport, Neji insisted he take Gaara's bags but the redhead wouldn't have it. They walked hand in hand towards their gate and went through easily. While sitting on one of the seats Gaara looked in his carry on bag and blushed hard at what he saw. Temari had put a plastic ziplock in there, inside were condoms. Great. There was a small note stuck on the bag that read. 'Have fun'

"Something wrong?" Neji asked seeing Gaara's face.

"No. Nothing at all." Gaara replied quickly zipping the bag closed again. Hopefully he didn't see that, but it seemed as though Neji knew everything. Saw everything.

"So um, it's your cousin's party we are going to?" Gaara asked hoping to direct the subject onto something else.

"Yeah, it's her birthday and since I missed the last one I told her I'd come to this one. There shouldn't be much people, maybe ten kids our age including us and then the Hyuuga family." Neji answered. "Looks like we'll be boarding soon. Are you nervous?"

Gaara looked over at Neji. "Not if you are there with me."

* * *

"You do know that we don't have any orange juice right?" Kakashi looked at Iruka with a raised eyebrow. "Sasuke said he spilt Orange juice on Naruto?"

"That's what he said." Iruka said nodding to himself. He was telling Kakashi about his encounter with both boys last night.

"Interesting." Kakashi scratched at his head.

"Maybe you should use your police skills and find out what really happened." Iruka suggested.

"Iruka, I used my police skills on you only two nights ago. Are you really so eager?" Kakashi grinned.

The brown haired man blushed. "Pervert! Go find out what those boys did last night, or you have to use your police skills on yourself."

Kakashi paled and nodded walking out of the room and downstairs where a certain blonde haired boy was sitting outside. The man smirked. This was a prime opportunity for him to gather some information. Carefully he slid open the door and walked outside to sit with the blonde, they did this sometimes and it helped them both.

"So Naruto, how's it going?"

Naruto seemed to be in deep thought. "Fine I guess."

"Define that for me."

Naruto sighed a little. "I've been thinking about my... My little brother. I guess. I don't really know what to do about that. I see the way Sasuke loathes his older brother and I don't want that to happen with Kyuubi."

"I don't think you have to worry about that Naruto. Sasuke's older brother was involved in some bad stuff-"

"So was I!" Naruto looked at Kakashi with tears almost brimming over. "I've done bad things when I was with Danzo."

"Naruto, you were with a complete psycho. Nobody blames you for whatever he forced you to do." Kakashi said hoping to calm the boy down.

"I smuggled drugs for him..."

Well this was new. Kakashi wouldn't have thought that Danzo would let his pet dabble in something as dangerous as drug dealing.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Nobody would suspect a cute blonde in dealing drugs, it was his most high valued customer yet and he didn't want just anyone delivering his drugs." Naruto sighed and leaned back. "Little did I know that the man buying and a fetish for people like me."

"Disgusting." Kakashi whispered. "Kinks are one thing I like to indulge in, but to have your eyes set on someone so young..."

"Kakashi, do you think I can make someone happy love wise?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I think I already know someone who likes you a lot."

Naruto nodded and started to stand up.

"Oh Naruto- wait a moment." Kakashi grasped the younger boy's hand. "May I ask you something?"

"S-Sure."

"I know that something happened last night, and if you're not comfortable in sharing I get that, but I need to know that you're okay with that and Sasuke's not forcing himself on you."

Naruto's face got a little red in the cheeks as he looked to the ground. "I promise nothing bad is happening."

Kakashi smiled. "Okay, if you need anything just ask alright?"

Naruto nodded and headed inside where he was Sasuke standing talking to Kiba, it seemed as though the two had just gone for a run.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba smiled and waved at the blonde. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright." Naruto replied.

"Oh, Hinata wanted me to give you this. You're invited to her birthday coming up next week." Kiba pulled out a card out of his bag and handed it to Naruto carefully.

"T-thank you. K-Kiba." Naruto replied looking at the card.

"Sasuke got one too so you can both come together." Kiba smiled. "Also if you need help on a gift idea maybe ask TenTen."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a confused look. "TenTen is a friend of ours, you'll meet her at the party."

"Alright, guess I'll catch you both later! Thanks for the run Sasuke, come one Akamaru." A bark came from beside Naruto and there was a gigantic dog. He nudged Naruto before heading out with Kiba.

"Cute dog huh?" Sasuke smirked and gave another sip to his water.

"Kakashi asked about l-last night." Naruto said.

Sasuke choked a little on his water and looked at Naruto wide eyed. "W-what did he say? What did he ask?"

Naruto smiled on the inside at Sasuke's reaction. "N-nothing much, he might talk to you to."

"I hope not." Sasuke muttered. "It's embarrassing enough sharing a wall with him."

"Why?"

"I envy your innocence." Sasuke smiled. "Let's just say that Kakashi likes to use his police officer skills on Iruka in the bedroom."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realised what that meant. "U-uh Sasuke..."

"Ya?"

"A-About las-lastnight.." Naruto curled his hand around the end of his tshirt. "You, y-you don't h-hate me d-do you?"

"Of course not, I don't regret what happened last night." Sasuke walked up and hugged the blonde running his hand through his long hair. "You should get a haircut, it's getting a bit long. Unless you like it long that it."

Naruto nodded into Sasuke's chest. "My Dad's hair is kinda long, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"Hey Sasuke? You wouldn't never leave me right?" Naruto looked up into onyx eyes.

"Never."

* * *

Dedicated to my friend Shay.

I'm so sorry that you died so young, you were a great friend to me and I cherish the time we spent together. I will always think of you whenever I see Snakes or Zootopia and whenever there is cheesecake around. You were so kind paying for meals and opening doors for me. I only wish we could have spent more time together. I hope that in your next life you find a healthier being and not riddled by cancer, I hope that we might be able to find each other in another world.

Until we meet again.

-Emily


	22. Chapter 22

**Reviews:**

 **Tiki:** Thank you very much. It's a sad time for a lot of people in my community.

 **Melyway:** You are sweet for reviewing. ;)

 **Tikvah7:** My new best friend! I was going to tell you this when we were talking the other day but I wanted to wait. YOU ARE MY 100TH REVIEWER! Thank you very much for your condolences, I hope your writing goes well too. :D

 **Stop-The-Pain:** Bro you made my day, thank you so much. Your sentence at the end of your review made me cry no joke, had to wipe my eyes before heading downstairs to face the world. I hope that I can continue to make enjoyable chapters for you. Thank you a lot for you review.

 **Lucien Francine:** Yes Sir/Madam and or both. Thanks for reviewing on my other fic too. That chapter is under way.

I probably would have finished this faster if there wasn't so much kpop shit going on right now. I mean Exo-L's calm down. ARMY, Apologize. It's a fucking mess. Anyway thanks for 100 reviews and omg 6260 words for all the reviews. Thanks so much. I hope you like this long chapter and I dare someone to tell me to make it longer. Also. there's sum smut at the end of the chapter which isn't very good, I mean I doubt you could get off to it. Oh my god what is my life? I wrote smut to fucking crayon pop.

-Enjoy

" _English"_

"Japanese"

Key does not apply in flashback.

* * *

"Swimming."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke with raised eyebrows. "Swimming?"

"Yup, we haven't really done much out of the house besides the ramen eating with Kiba and Hinata. I thought maybe we could mix it up, and tomorrow is Hinata's birthday and I would like to do something with you before that. The Hyuuga family is uptight and Hinata's older cousin is coming, we don't really get along him and I."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, well our personalities clash." Sasuke replied pulling out a pair of swim shorts from his top draw. "Try these on, they might be a bit small for you. You want to invite your brother?"

"I-I I don't know..." Naruto's gaze slowly shifted to the ground. "I don't want him to hate me."

"Why would he hate you? I can see that he really wants to get to know you." Sasuke lifted the blondes chin so he could look into his blue eyes that always seemed to entrap him. "Is it because of how I think of my older brother?"

The look that came across Naruto's face was all it took to confirm Sasuke's suspicion. The raven haired boy sighed, he hadn't set a very good example for sibling love. He had practically loathed his brother in front of Naruto multiple times, it made the older brother role seem very scary.

"There are reasons I don't like my brother, I just learned that he will be staying here for a few days when he gets out of prison. I hope to repair our relationship, I want to have a sibling again. He's the only blood related family I have left."

Naruto nodded. "I guess we can invite Kurama."

Sasuke smiled. "Alright, try those swim shorts on. I also have a swim top for you as well, I'll go call your parents." The boy sighed, he wasn't sure that he wanted to rekindle the relationship with her brother but Naruto had be shown that it was okay to start a new flame in an old fire. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and dialed the number Naruto's Father had given him if he ever needed anything.

"Hello?" Minato answered from the other line.

"Hello Mr Namikaze, It's Sasuke."

"Why hi there Sasuke, how are you doing today?" Minato asked.

"Pretty good sir, I just wanted to tell you I'm taking Naruto swimming today down at the local pool and he would like me to invite yourself and Kyuubi to come with us." Sasuke informed the older man.

"Wonderful, I'm sure Kyuubi would love to spend some more time with his brother."

"Cool, well we will be there in about an hour so we'll see you then?"

"Of course, thank you for the call Sasuke."

Sasuke then hung up the phone and saw Naruto sitting on his bed with the swim shorts in his hands. He looked conflicted so Sasuke sat down and wrapped his arms around the blonde. He smelled nice. Naruto's face heated up and looked at Sasuke who had just clung to him.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto wasn't quite sure what was going on. "Are you o-okay?"

Sasuke nodded into the blonde's chest. "You just smell really nice."

Naruto wasn't quite expecting that, why did Sasuke have to go and say those things that made him uncomfortable? It's not like he didn't like those complements but they were so out of the blue.

"A-Are we still going swimming?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, we have an hour though before we have to go and Iruka is out shopping and Kakashi is at work for the day. We have the house all to ourselves." Sasuke smirked, he had planned this well.

"What are w-were going to do for an hour?" Naruto folded the the swimming shorts and placed them on the bed beside him.

Sasuke then stood up and kissed him. Naruto was shocked at first but slowly responded to the kiss.

"Are you alright S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "You know how I helped you out the other night?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well if you want to, could you help me like how I helped you?" Sasuke asked looking down. "I don't want to force you or anything, only if you want to."

Naruto understood what Sasuke was asking, he had done it many times with Danzo so it didn't seem like a big deal to him. So Naruto pushed Sasuke down onto the bed and tugged his pants down.

"Didn't take you as a forceful one." Sasuke said, he hadn't seen Naruto like this before.

"You said you wanted help." Naruto said looking into onyx eyes. "I'll help you."

"Only if you want to Naruto." Sasuke threaded his hands through blonde hair.

"I don't really understand t-this whole choice thing." Naruto scrunched his eyes as Sasuke ran a finger down his nose bridge..

Sasuke sighed flipping them over so Naruto was now lying under his own body. Sasuke kissed the blondes forehead and took a deep breath. "Do you want to kiss me Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a second. "I guess so."

"That's your choice." Sasuke explained. "So go on. Kiss me you cutie."

Naruto looked confused for a second but then leaned up and gave Sasuke a kiss. Sasuke smiled and gave one in return. "You are so cute."

"I still d-don't really understand." Naruto said looking at Sasuke's ear. He reached up hesitantly and rubbed the tip between his two fingers.

"Well you decide what you want to do, if you want to go swimming is your choice for example. It's really your choice if you want to go or not, if you want to you don't have to." Sasuke explained.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "But you want to go, so doesn't that mean I want to as well?"

"Of course not." Sasuke took a breath, this was a lot harder than he thought it would be. "Naruto if you had the choice to either eat a cheese sandwich or ham which would you choose?"

The blonde thought for a second. "I don't know, which would you want me to have?"

"No, that's not what I asked." Sasuke rubbed his hand over his face. He then took Naruto's hand and guided him down stairs. He took out a glass of apple juice and a glass of water. "Choose one."

Naruto didn't want Sasuke to make him choose, but he didn't want the older boy to get mad at him either so he choose the water hoping that Sasuke wanted the juice.

"Why did you choose the water?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought that maybe you wanted the juice." Naruto scratched at his wrist and looked down at the ground.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, Naruto had spent most of his life having thoughts drilled into his head that he didn't have a choice, you only could please others.

"Let's talk about this later, you still up for swimming?" Sasuke asked changing the subject.

Naruto nodded and the two went back upstairs to get their togs on.

"Um, S-Sasuke." Naruto stood at Sasuke's door with his swim shorts on a top that Iruka had bought him a little while ago.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I was wondering if you h-had a swim t-t-top." Naruto couldn't make eye contact with the other boy, he was to ashamed of himself.

"Of course." Sasuke smiled and retrieved the swim top from his draws. "You can put it on when we get there, I'll put it in my bag with our towles."

"Will there be a-a lot of people there?" Naruto asked.

"Where we are going is quiet, it's sort of reserved for Iruka's work, like the kids and stuff." Sasuke explained.

The place they were going was reserved for the kids that were associated with Iruka's work, it helped them out when getting to know others and meeting family. Just to have fun in general. Iruka had suggested the swimming idea to Sasuke about a day ago, he had told Sasuke that maybe it would be a good idea for Naruto and his brother to get better acquainted. Kakashi had told them both about Naruto's worry with his younger sibling, he obviously wanted to get closer to the younger boy but didn't know how to. This would be the perfect opportunity.

Suddenly Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto let out a small screech. Sasuke looked down to see a spider on the floor over by where Naruto was standing.

"It's just a spider Naruto, squish it." Sasuke said shrugging.

"I-I can't k-kill is Sasuke, it there m-maybe some way we could put him o-o-outside?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed a glass and piece of paper, slowly Sasuke placed the glass over the spider and slid the paper under the glass trapping the spider safely inside.

"You want to out him outside?" Sasuke asked handing the glass to Naruto. The blonde nodded and carried the glass out to where the sliding door was slightly open. Carefully he let the spider out and turned back to Sasuke who wore a small smirk on his face.

"You Father will be here soon, you ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and put on his shoes. Sasuke stopped him and handed over a pair of sandals. "You seem more like a beach boy to me." Sasuke smirked as Naruto blushed putting on the pair of newly aquired shoes.

The doorbell rang and Naruto flinched. Sasuke looked over at Naruto telling him to take a deep breath and walked over to open the door. Standing by the door was a very adorable redhead. Naruto looked over Sasuke's arm and saw the young face light up.

"Oniisan!"

Sasuke smiled " _You've been learning_?" He asked in English.

Kyuubi nodded somehow making his smile bigger. " _I don't know much but I want to try my hardest for my brother."_

Sasuke nodded and greeted Minato who was setting the seats up in the back of the car.

"Hello Sasuke, thank you again for the call." Minato smiled and gestured towards the car.

"I have the directions here on a piece of paper that Iruka gave me." Sasuke said handing over the piece of paper.

"Thank you." Minato took the paper and looked it over. "Okay, I pretty much know where to go."

Kyuubi got into his seat that was in the back, Sasuke got the middle seat since he knew that Naruto liked looking out the window.

It didn't take very long to get there, Minato knew where he was going and kyuubi kept leaning on Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't had a younger brother figure before so he found Kyuubi quite cute, the young redhead kept trying to pronounce some of the words that Minato and Kushina were teaching him, but since he was still having some trouble Sasuke and Minato helped him out. Naruto would even occasionally look over and give a very small smile.

Once they arrived Sasuke ;ed them into the building, and instead of going up in the elevator like Naruto had done a few times with Iruka, they went straight through. Just before they went through the door a voice came from behind them.

"Naruto?" The blonde turned to see Haku.

"H-Haku?"

The older boy came forward and smiled seeing who was behind him. "Your precious people?" He whispered.

Naruto nodded as a large man with big muscles came behind Haku.

"Time to go Haku." He said.

"Have fun Naruto." Haku smiled and waved goodbye.

The four then continued their walk into the pool area, Sasuke handed Naruto his swim shirt while Kyuubi shed his shirt and jumped right in. There were only a few others in the pool but nobody by them. It was an open space, white and blue tiled on the ground and steps leading into the water by the front doors. There was a special deep end and a slide by the kiddie area, a larger slide resided by the larger area.

"Want help?" Minato asked seeing his son becoming uncomfortable. "I'll hold the towel up so you can put your swimming top on."

Naruto nodded and Minato held up the towel for his son, as soon as the towel went up Naruto shed off the shirt and put the other one on. Minato saw scars on his back but acted like he didn't see so he didn't make Naruto anymore nervous.

"All good?" Sasuke asked coming over. Naruto couldn't help but blush at Sasuke's shirtless form.

"A-All good."

Sasuke walked over to the steps where Kyuubi was waving like a weirdo.

Naruto looked at the water weirdly, he didn't have many good experiences with water, but now he was in the present. He took Sasuke's hand and put a foot in the water.

"The w-water smells weird." Naruto pointed out.

"That's the chlorine, it's a chemical in the pool that keeps it clean." Minato said hopping in the pool where Kyuubi was.

" _Dad Dad can we go on the slide?"_ Kyuubi asked splashing around in the pool. "Naruto Onii San! _The slide, let's go on the slide!"_

Naruto looked over at his father with a confused look. Minato smiled and translated Kyuubi's sentence. "He wants you to go on the slide with him."

Naruto looked over at Kyuubi, and then to Sasuke who nodded at him. "The smaller slide of course." Minato added.

"Go on Naruto." Sasuke encouraged.

Kyuubi carefully took Naruto's hand and lead him through the water to the slde. It was a small slide, not very big but Naruto was afraid none the less. Slowly Kyuubi went up the steps first and Naruto followed. After they got to the top Kyuubi sat down and told Naruto to sit behind him carefully guiding his legs around his own.

" _Ready?"_ Kyuubi asked, he looked back with a smile on his face and pulled them forward to start going down the slide.

They went around the loop and landed in the water. There was something in his chest he hadn't found in a while. It wasn't fear that was making his heart race, but joy.

He looked at Kyuubi and smiled. Kyuubi smiled right on back.

" _Let's go again!"_ Kyuubi laughed.

"Again?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi nodded and pulled him up out of the water and back up the stairs to the top of the slide.

On the other side of the pool Sasuke and Minato smiled at the two siblings.

"I've never seen him like that before." Sasuke said kicking his feet around the warm water.

"When he was younger, he was a big ball of energy. It was a shock for both Kushina and myself when he saw him so quiet and afraid, it was always ramen this and ramen that. I was glad when Kyuubi showed his distaste for the stuff, but at the same time it left a gaping hole in the family." Minato smiled at the memoried. "We looked, but never had we thought that something as elaborate as this would have happened to our beautiful sun and sky."

"It's good to know that he is loved." Sasuke smiled.

"Don't you love him too?" Minato asked, a sly smirk coming on his face.

"A-A um Mr Namikaze. Uh." Sasuke become flustered, he wasn't prepared for that assault.

"You two are the perfect match." Minato smiled and watched as Kyuubi pulled Naruto back up for another go down the slide. "I always dreamed of those two playing together. I'm so glad it came true."

Sasuke was glad that Naruto's father was nice, it made him think about his father. He never felt good enough for him, but deep down he knew he was loved. It was apparent after a moment they shared when he won first place in his chosen sport. It was a short memory but ones like those stick out.

"I don't know much about the case, but I know there was a second boy too? Is he alright?" Sasuke asked hoping he wasn't intruding on a touchy subject.

"Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara. He's doing alright I guess, he was found in a ditch with severe head trauma and it seems as though he was forced to drink bleach or some other harsh chemicals. He was in a coma for about six months after he was found. When he told us what he remembered we were heartbroken, we wanted to take him in and tell him everything was alright but it just wasn't."

Sasuke nodded. He looked up at Naruto wondering what he had to endure, what he knew was already a nightmare but to know the whole story would be fulfilling in a way.

"I'm glad that he had a fun youth." Sasuke sighed leaning back on the tile, his legs still dangling in the water. "Was he a very good drawer?"

Minato looked up as though he were thinking. "Not at all, why do you ask?"

"Well a friend of mine came over one for a school project and we invited Naruto to help out, just to see how he would interact around new people in a safe environment. Anyway we asked him if he could draw us some plants or something like that, but they were really good." Sasuke explained. "I didn't know if he had that talent since he was a kid or not."

Minato shook his head. "Yeah he never showed any talent in the artist category, why don't you ask him?"

"I guess I will."

"You could do it on the way to dinner." Minato suggested.

"Dinner?" Sasuke asked. "Sir you don't have to take us out for food."

"I can and I will. Otherwise you are walking home. Which I won't allow anyway." Minato said kicking his feet a little.

" _Dad! Dad! We went on the slide sooo many times!"_ Kyuubi yelled running over to Minato with Naruto in tow.

" _You did? Was it fun?"_ Minato asked. "Did you have fun Naruto?"

Both Kyuubi and Naruto nodded, maybe not with the same enthusiasm but at least they both had fun.

" _I love my big brother!"_ Kyuubi smiled and latched onto Naruto's hips. The blonde stumbled a little and they both crashed down into the water. " _Oh! Naruto are you alright?"_

Sasuke was ready to jump in if he had to but decided against it af Kyuubi helped up his older brother, apologizing over and over again. Minato reminded him the Japanese word for sorry and Kyuubi adjusted and started apologizing profusely in Japanese.

"You ready to go Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"If, you are ready to." Naruto replied.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, remember what we talked before? It's alright if you are ready to leave."

"A-Alright." Naruto muttered.

" _Kyuubi are your ready for dinner?"_ Minato asked.

Kyuubi nodded and hopped out of the pool. Sasuke offered a hand to Naruto which he took and handed him some dry clothes that he could put on in the changing rooms.

They got back in the car and drove to the nearest restaurant, and as soon as they got a table Sasuke scowled.

"W-what's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked seeing that Sasuke was looking over his shoulder.

Sasuke fixed his face. "It's nothing Naruto, I just didn't expect Neji to be back from his exchange student programme yet, but I guess he's here for Hinata's birthday."

"Who is Neji?" Naruto questioned, he wanted to look at the boy but Sasuke kept telling him not to look.

"Neji is Hinata's cousin I told you about earlier, he went off to study in the states for this past year. Guess he got himself his own boyfriend. Wonder if we'll get to meet him." Sasuke explained, he quickly glanced over the menu then turned to Naruto. "Do you want to share a dish?"

Naruto nodded and Minato smiled at the two. Kyuubi made a paper plane and threw it up, it glided around in a circle around them until it landed right in front of Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke tried to get the blondes attention but it seemed as though he was in another memory.

"Is he alright?" Minato asked.

"Hopefully." Sasuke replied, he really wished this wouldn't be a bad one.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Get him in the compartment!"_

 _Naruto was beyond scared, they separated him from Gaara and the only one to show him any compassion was the raven haired teenager with the weird wrinkles. The blonde had been bound for many hours straight with no relief and he couldn't see much execpt for what the teenger had showen him. The teen would normally run his hands through the blonde hair and mutter about his brother, how he was sorry he was doing this to him._

 _Everything he said was in Japanese, but luckily Naruto was born there and his parents kept him in an environment at home so he wouldn't forget the language._

 _His parents... He missed them so much, his eyes watered just thinking about them, he hoped they were doing alright, his baby brother. He missed Kyuubi too, no matter how much he hated ramen._

 _He sniffed as more tears soaked the cloth over his eyes. This really couldn't be happening, this only happened to people in tv shows and movies._

" _I'm so sorry little one, I never wanted to do this, I had to." The cloth was removed from his eyes and onyx meet azure. The teen carefully wiped at the tears trailing down pale cheeks. He then removed the bindings in Naruto's mouth and the ones around his hands letting the boy stretch a little in the small compartment they were in. "Better?"_

 _Naruto nodded rubbing his wrists hoping to take some of the pain away._

" _My name is Itachi by the way, you are Naruto right?" The now named Itachi asked._

 _Naruto nodded again._

 _Itachi leaned back in the chair he was sitting. "I know you speak Japanese, that was one of the reasons you were chosen. I never wanted this to happen." The teen shook his head and held back tears. "I'm so sorry Naruto."_

 _Naruto didn't know what to do, but slowly he crawled into Itachi's lap and held onto his shirt sobbing his eyes out, Itachi just sat up straighter and rubbed his back soothingly. He felt so bad about what he was doing, he didn't want to. It hurt his heart to know that he was breaking up a family._

" _Why?" Naruto asked._

" _What's that little sun?" Itachi asked with a slight chuckle. "I couldn't hear you mumbling into my shirt."_

 _Naruto looked up, his eyes bloodshot and red as can be. "Why?"_

" _Well you are a big brother right?" Itachi pointed out._

 _Naruto nodded thinking about his baby brother, the last he said to him wasn't the best thing._

" _You would do anything to protect your younger sibling right?" Itachi sighed as Naruto nodded for the billionth time against his now tear stained shirt. "Well I have to protect my baby brother, and now you are my baby brother too little sun. I will protect you from anyone, and I'll get you back to your family no matter what my circumstances alright? Even if it takes me ten years."_

 _Naruto looked up at Itachi. "I've never had a big brother before."_

" _Well now you have one." Itachi said hugging him closely._

 _Suddenly the floor jerked and Naruto clutched Itachi's shirt tightly in his small hands. "W-what was that?"_

" _We are on a plane little sun, we should be landing soon. In the Philippines." Itachi said adjusting the child on his lap. "We have people to meet there."_

" _Are they nice people?" Naruto asked. "Can I look out a window?"_

" _I'm not sure if they are nice people, I hope so." Itachi then smiled and lifted a window cover revealing a magical sight of large white clouds. There were streaks of red orange and blue running through them. The colours danced together as they descended from the sky and make the small blonde smile. "_

" _It's so pretty." Naruto whispered to himself. He saw large buildings and and tiny cars on the many roadways._

" _Once we land Naruto I'm going to have to put the ropes back on you. I don't want to but I have to." Itachi said solemnly._

" _I understand. Like you have to protect your brother." Naruto tried to smile but Itachi could tell it was forced._

 _It didn't seem very long till Itachi was carefully guiding Naruto out of the plane. He gave small whispers to him like. "Watch your step." And. "You'll be just fine."_

 _But things weren't fine, someone just outside the plane started shouting and gunshots were heard._

" _W-what is it I-Itachi?" Naruto shook under the hands of the teen behind him._

" _Slave traders."_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

When Naruto came out of his flashback he looked around the table to see that the food had come. There was a small plate in front of Naruto and there was a small helping of the food that Sasuke had on his own plate.

"You alright Naruto?" Minato asked his son hoping that things were alright.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke, what's your older b-brother's name?"

Sasuke seemed a bit surprised when Naruto asked that question, why would he need to know what Itachi's name was unless he was in one of Naruto flash-. Oh. "Itachi, why do you ask." He had to keep it cool.

"I, I need to thank him." Naruto admitted.

"Thank him?" Sasuke was getting a little upset, thanking a kidnapper and a murderer? "Why would you need to thank him?"

"Because." Naruto graced Sasuke with a very rare smile. "He's the one that called Kakashi and got me out."

* * *

"I hate babies on the plane." Gaara sighed as he leaned on Neji's shoulder lovingly. The two had just gotten off their plane and were going to head over to the Hyuuga compound.

""Hey Gaara, before heading over to my family's place want to go get something to eat? I know a really good restaurant on the way to the house."

"I would love to go get food with you. What time is it anyway?" Gaara asked looking around, it seemed that either the sun way setting or rising."

"It's setting. Even though we are in sunrise land." Neji smirked and went over to a car his uncle had dropped off for whenever he arrived at the airport. Gaara looked over cautiously as they got in the car.

"Are you good with driving on the road?" The redhead asked.

"Of course, it's pretty easy. I heard that it's Germany you have to be careful driving on the roads. The autobahn. No speed limit!" Neji smiled at the face Gaara made.

"I would die. There has to be some sort of limit." Gaare rolled down the window a bit and stuck his hand out moving it up and down through the air. "My hand is like a dolphin Neji."

"I would like to see a space dolphin, or a whale alien. A whalien." Neji said stopping at a red light behind many other cars.

"A whalien?" Gaara asked. "Makes sense in a weird way. Whale alien."

The two laughed a little more before stopping at the restaurant. It had a nice vibe, the walls had a nice maroon colour going through them mixed with grayed and soft yellows that complemented the furniture perfectly. "I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Gaara said giving a light squeeze to Neji's hand.

While Gaara was off to the bathroom Neji found the two of them seats, but then saw an immediate problem. One problem that went by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Neji hated the boy with a passion, they would always end up in fights at school and he was the reason Neji got scolded by his Uncle so much. The two made eye contact for a split second and that's when Neji decided to move tables. When Gaara came back he instantly saw a change is Neji's mood.

"What's wrong?"

"I just saw somebody that I heavily dislike." Neji replied.

"Don't let that person spoil your mood, we just got here and I'm excited to meet your beautiful cousin." Gaara said as Neji raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was your boyfriend." The brown haired boy smirked seeing Gaara blush bright red.

"I-I I am!" Gaara said defending himself.

"Maybe you should prove it to me with those little presents Temari slipped into your bag." Neji laughed on the inside seeing Gaara's eyes widen.

"How? How could you possibly know about that?" Gaara was mortified. There was no way that Neji could have known about the condoms unless he told Temari to put them in for him.

"Did you tell her to put them in?" Gaara asked.

Neji smiled and nodded. "You know what? Let's get out of here, go get some fast food or something."

Gaara agreed and held onto Neji's hand, but one thing caught his eye just before leaving. A familiar colour of blonde hair that seemed to shake gaara to his core. It was Naruto's hair colour, but alas that poor boy didn't get to think much about it as for he was busy being tugged away but his wonderful boyfriend.

"Gaara, let's go." Neji smiled and pulled the redhead into the seat. "Seatbelts!"

Gaara smiled as they pulled into a drive through, they sat in the car in the parking lot and ate their food together.

"Much better." Neji stated leaning over to give Gaara a kiss which was fully received. "Shall we start heading over to the fam?"

"I guess so." Gaara mused. "I guess it's about time that I meet your family."

Neji smiled giving out another kiss. This time to the forehead. The drove for a little while longer until Neji suddenly turned into a long driveway. There was a small porch by the front door and there were two people sitting on the chairs that were laid out. Neji hopped out of the car first unloading the luggage from the back storage compartment of the car and Gaara got out slowly almost hiding behind Neji, his confidence now gone.

The house was beautiful, in the night light it almost look like it has a purple tone to it. There were many flowers that lined the driveway and fence that was nicely taken care of. The grass was a vibrant green and the mailbox looked to be worn but hand painted.

"N-Neji!" A voice called out. A girl came running over and pulled the boy into a large hug which he returned. "Neji I'm so glad your back, it's so difficult dealing with Hanabi by myself."

"You are the heiress Hinata, you deal with it." Neji replied.

Hinata sighed quietly and then noticed Gaara behind her cousin. "I-Is thi-is G-Gaara?"

Neji nodded and grabbed Gaara's hand bringing him up beside him. "Hinata this is my boyfriend Gaara. Gaara this is my cousin Hinata."

"It's very nice to meet you." Gaara greeted the girl with a small smile.

"Y-Your Japanese i-is very g-good." Hinata relied.

"I had a good teacher." Gaara said looking over at Neji.

Welcome back Neji." The two boys looked up to see a very official looking man walking towards them.

"Hello Uncle." Neji said politely. "It's very good to see you again."

"Please come in, we can talk more in the morning I can see that you are both very tired." The man said ushering them inside. "Neji, you still have your old room, it hasn't been touched except for cleaning. I hope to see you both in the morning."

Neji smiled and led Gaara over to his room. Gaara's eyes lit up once they entered, it was nothing like Neji's apartment. Posters littered the walls and the bed was placed in the corner, it certainly looks big enough to fit them both.

"We have to quiet, the walls are thin in this house." Neji said turning to Gaara who had a confused look on his face. The redhead was about to speak but Neji quieted him with a kiss which further developed into something much deeper.

Neji led Gaara over to the bed where they continued their little makeout session. Gaara couldn't help but give a small cry when Neji started kissing down his neck.

"Quiet." Neji whispered between kisses. "I told you these walls were thin, if you're too loud they will all know what is going on."

Gaara blushed in embarrassment but got payback through biting Neji's shoulder junction when he felt like crying out. Slowly Neji lifted the bottom of Gaara's shirt earning a small gasp from the boy under him. The air in the room was cold and Gaara's nipples reacted to it giving Neji the perfect opportunity to indulge in the art of pleasuring his boyfriend.

"N-Neji." Gaara whispered.

Slowly the two boys got down to the point where Gaara was in nothing but his boxers and Neji was in boxers and his tshirt. Slowly Neji pulled down Gaara's boxers.

"Will you be alright if we got straight to it?" Neji asked quietly while sucking on Gaara's earlobe.

Gaara nodded. It had only been a day since they had sex anyway. Slowly Neji positioned himself at Gaara's entrance and pushed in. Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji's back and gripped the back of his garment tightly.

"Gaara." Neji whispered getting the redhead to slowly relax.

"Neji, y-you can move." Gaara whispered.

Neji did so earning a small gasp from Gaara who was having a hard time keeping in his moans. Slowly Neji went a little faster hitting Gaara's spot each time, the poor boy wa a withering mess but Neji wanted to step it up a little. He grabbed a hold on Gaara's semi excited member and rubbed it to life causing the boy to tighten around Neji's embedded shaft. The two boys were close and they both knew it. Neji pushed further inside Gaara hoping to get him to cum first. It worked as Gaara released his load onto both of their stomachs, Neji came after a few moore thrusts into Gaara's sweet hole.

"Neji I love you."

"I love you too Gaara."

* * *

"Damn this, I need him back now!"

"Danzo sir you have about a month left, can't you wait it out?"

"NO!" Then man started pacing hoping to somehow calm his anger. "Once I get my hands on my little pet I'll get straight into him. No mercy."

"Danzo sir, please think this through, you can wait. It shows restraints and power."

"I guess so, but I can't go for much longer. My baby will come back to me, and if he doesn't. Well I guess they all have to die then."

-Fizzydrink101


	23. Chapter 23

**Reviews:**

 **Cheekyone:** Another Honey10! I'm so happy! Who's your bias? I love Wooshin and Xiao because they are so cute together, they have the best fan service. And I agree, Danzo has no patience whatsoever. Screw him. :D

 **Tikvah7:** Ayy, we talk so often it's odd writing a response but wait no longer in suspense! The meeting is here! :D

 **Stop-The-Pain:** Bro why you gotta make me so happy? You are very nice and If I ever did make this into a book I would send you a message, if I could send you flowers I would. Here are some virtual flowers. Thanks a bunch for your review, it's always nice to have a good picker upper.

 **Naruhinakiralacus:** Naruto should get a restraining order on Danzo huh. Itachi is such a cutie, I love cuteness between characters.

 **Inuyasharocks01862:** Oh yeah! It kind of came to me when I was watching the news, this election sure is going to be interesting. Every story needs some evil politics huh. :D

 **Kiki2222:** Thank you very much, still love your pic and I'm glad the story has kept your interest. Hopefully it still will. :D Thanks for reviewing.

I got my license today! Vroom Vroom I'll be tearing up the road, everyone better watch out. So I'm starting this new Chinese comedy sci fi show called WuXin The Monster Killer, so hopefully it'll be good. Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. ;)

\- Enjoy

* * *

A doctor's office is never a place where one would want to end up. That's why Naruto was sitting as tightly together as possible hoping to be noticeable. He had been looked over by the doctor when he was first taken away from Mizuki and he did not like it one bit. The shine of metal brought back too many memories for Naruto to bear and he was beginning to wonder if the people he was with really cared for him as they were the ones who brought him to the hospital.

"Naruto they won't intentionally inflict pain on you." Sasuke said to the boy sitting beside him. "They will just probably look over you just to make sure you are doing well health wise, alright?"

Naruto nodded. He really did want to believe Sasuke but the one time that Danzo had taken him to the Doctor had been the worst. It was recently after he was taken and Naruto had tried to tell the Doctor that he had been kidnapped, let's just say that Danzo had found out and killed the Man and threatened if he ever did that again there would be a price to pay.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked seeing that Naruto was thinking about something with a very concentrated face. "If you think too hard you'll get hard lines on your forehead."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke smirking face and scowled internally. Wait? Scowled? Sasuke didn't deserve that, but Naruto felt...Annoyed. That was new.

"Ready Naruto?" A Doctor approached them with a certain calmness around her, she was the one that helped him out when he first came to the hospital almost half a year ago. The boy paled thinking about how much time had passed. Danzo said that he would come back in half a year, when would he come get him? Did he want to go with Danzo?

He didn't really want to... But what if Danzo ordered it? No, he would have to follow what Danzo wanted of him, but what if Sasuke told him to do the opposite? He could only hope that situation never came about.

"Alright, so I'm just going to check your back, hands, and then I'll have to check your blood by taking a sample." Shizune smiled and carefully pulled her gloves on. "Sasuke could you please wait outside for a little bit?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto first who very slowly nodded.

Shizune turned to Naruto and asked him to take off his shirt. She carefully ghosted her hands over his healed scars and very slowly instructed what she was going to do. She touched the area around the scars and just looked over them to make sure that they weren't infected and were healing nicely. She wasn't too worried about the infection since Iruka kept her regularly updated about the condition of the wounds. They wanted as few hospital visits as possible.

"Alright, your back is all good, you can put your shirt back on now sweetie." Shizune smiled and patted his arm as a good job. After Naruto's shirt was back on she took his hands into her own and looked them over nodding to herself. "You have taken good care of them."

Naruto nodded happy that he wouldn't need any treatment.

"As a nurse I do have to ask if you have had any sexual interaction that may have been forced from the last time you were here. Penetration wise."

Naruto shook his head furiously, no. Him and Sasuke had not actually gotten around to doing the deed, but he knew Sasuke wanted to. It was only a matter of time.

"I just had to ask. Now I just need to take some blood alright?" Shizune saw the blonde's face pale. "Would you like me to invite Sasuke back in?"

"Y-Yes please." Shizune had to take a moment and process what just happened. Naruto just spoke to her. She smiled and nodded opening the door inviting Sasuke back in after ten minutes out in the hallway. "I'm going to take some blood now."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and sat on the bed beside Naruto lifting him onto his lap and folding their hands together. Naruto's face reddened in a blush and Shizune carefully held Naruto's arm finding a vein that she could work with. A few quick taps later she found one. A pale blue under his pale skin.

"Look at me Naruto, don't look at what she's doing." Sasuke whispered in his ear wrapping an arm around his body.

The blonde sucked in a breath as Shizune inserted the needle and squeezed his arm getting the blood to flow.

"You're doing very well Naruto. Almost done."

Naruto nodded in Sasuke's chest just wishing for this nightmare to be done. Said boy kept his over Naruto's hoping to keep him calm.

"All done." Shizune smiled and placed the sample of blood off to the side.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto but it seemed he was off in a memory. "Shizune."

The dark haired nurse looked over and frowned. "Just wait here till he's out alright? I'll make sure that nobody comes in here, just leave the door open when you leave."

Sasuke nodded and laid Naruto down on his back so he was comfortable, slowly he ran his hands through blonde hair. "I'm right here for you Naruto."

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _How did she get the gun?" Danzo demanded running up the stairs. He was furious, somehow one of his slaves had managed to get a gun and was now standing at the balcony threatening to kill herself, he wouldn't of cared but there was one small detail. The gun was pointed at his baby's head. It woulnd't have mattered for anyone else, but everyone knew that Danzo's baby was not to be touched._

" _I don't know sir." The butler said only two steps behind him. They reached the room that the girl was in and Danzo saw the predicament. Another of the slaves was trying to convince the girl to come down from the railing and to let Naruto go._

 _Danzo walked in slowly knowing that any wrong move could result in the death of his baby._

" _What's the girl's name?" Danzo asked one of the slaves standing by._

" _Nezha, Master." The slave replied. "She is very close to the boy and she's rattling nonsense."_

" _I see." Danzo nodded and walked out to the balcony. "Nezha my dear."_

 _The girl looked over with big eyes, she adjusted Naruto in her hold and held the gun firmly up to his head. When Danzo looked over at his baby he saw tears streaming down his face and it seemed he was having a hard time staying up on his legs._

" _Don't come any closer Danzo, I'll do it!" She yelled._

" _I don't doubt you for a second. How about we just come down from the railing and talk this out." Danzo said showing his hands out in an unthreatening manner and slowly taking a step forward._

 _Nezha shook her head. "You tortured him! How can he keep living if you keep him in this hell? It'd be better if he was somewhere where he could never feel pain ever again."_

" _But Naruto has only just become a teenager. He has so much time left? Are you going to take his life away from him?" Danzo hated using his baby's name, but this was extremely risky and he had to do anything to get his baby down from that ledge. "Nezha, please come down from there. If you come down I can let you go back to China where your family is."_

" _I won't leave him here with you, we can both leave together through death if that's what it takes." Nezha took a small step back, her heels now hanging off the edge._

 _Danzo was nervous, his baby had become very obedient lately and he didn't want to go through this whole process again with some other boy. The man carefully reached into his jacket feeling for his gun, with a quick flick he wiped it out and shot the girl in the head causing her to fall back. Danzo rushed forward and only just grabbed a hold on his baby's hand but a sickening click followed accompanied by a cry of pain. With help they got Naruto onto the balcony and a doctor saw that Naruto had dislocated his shoulder._

" _We'll have to pop it back into place." The doctor said brushing some of the hair out of her face._

 _Danzo nodded and helped his baby into a comfortable position._

 _The doctor came and sat in front of the boy instructing him on what to do. "Naruto I need you to shrug your shoulders up alright?"_

 _The boy did as he was told and shrugged up his shoulders._

" _Good boy. I'm just doing to move your arm to the side a little alright? There we go." She had only supported his forearm and moved it to the side in what she called starting position. "Tell me when you feel resistance alright?"_

 _She moved the upper arm back til Naruto nodded his head. "Alright." The doctor then moved the arms interior keeping his body still and finally she moved Naruto's arm so that it looked like he was laying it across his tummy. A pop was heard and Naruto cried out in pain and relief as now his arm was back in it's position._

" _He's all good now Danzo-Sama." The lady bowed and quickly left some instructions and got of the room._

" _Oh baby, you poor thing." Danzo picked him up and went back to their room, Naruto had his own mat and blanket on the floor at the end of Danzo's bed, but tonight Danzo felt like sharing. "I'll make all that pain go away."_

 _Naruto knew what happened when he wasn't put on his mat. He was laid down on the bed and his clothes were then removed. Slowly multiple fingers were inserted into his backside, only this time he was picked up. His eyes widened in confusion and fear._

" _Don't worry baby, we are just shaking things up a bit." Danzo smiled and guided his baby down onto his hard._

 _Naruto breathed out in a big puff. He told himself that if he made Danzo happy quickly then he would be able to get to sleep quicker. So the teen clenched his muscles hoping to pleasure his master._

" _Baby, move around." Danzo said through clenched teeth._

 _Naruto did as he was told and moved around first at a slow pace and then going a bit faster seeing that danzo was getting closer. Moans and groans came from the older man as Naruto kept going. All of a sudden Danzo flipped them both around so the older man was pounding into the small blonde._

" _You not pleasured." He whispered into Naruto's ear. "We need to get you excited."_

 _Slowly Danzo grabbed hold of Naruto's limp member and gave it a couple strokes, the boy didn't want to react the way he did but that's just the way his body was._

" _Moan for me baby." Danzo said as he thrusted deep into the boy under him._

 _Much to Naruto's displeasure he gasped out when Danzo hit his prostate with much force. "There we go." Danzo praised. With a few more deep thrusts Naruto lost himself to the will of his body and ended up cumming on Danzo's naked chest, and due to Naruto's climax the older man came from all the pressure around his dick._

" _You are a special child." He pulled out and leaned towards Naruto's ear. "Tomorrow Oppa Yoon is coming from Korea, you'll be delivering the drugs to him alright? Maybe give him something extra if he asks."_

 _Naruto nodded and closed his eyes with a sigh._

" _Sleep now baby, you've got a big day ahead of you."_

 _Flashback end._

* * *

"You alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked seeing Naruto's eyes come back into focus.

"I'm a-alright."

"Kakashi texted me and said that he is downstairs, are you still up for Hinata's party tonight?" Sasuke helped the blonde off the bed and guided him down through what seemed like the never ending hospital halls.

"I can go." Naruto replied rather quickly. "I-If you wan-t-t to."

"Of course, on the way home we can stop off at this store and pick up a gift for her from the both of us." Sasuke suggested and Naruto nodded his head in agreement as they reached where Kakashi had been waiting for the pair.

"Making a stop on the way home?"

"Yup." Sasuke nodded as they headed out to the car. "You want front seat Naruto?"

"Um. Uh, s-sure." Naruto mumbled looking down while wringing his hands together.

Kakashi smiled at Sasuke, this was good. He was starting to make decisions for himself and not relying on others to make them for him. Once everyone was in the car and on the road Sasuke started up conversation.

"What do you think Hinata would like Naruto?"

"I-I'm not s-sure." Naruto replied honestly. "I h-haven't known h-her for that l-long."

"We could get her something for her hair since it's quite long." Sasuke suggested.

"I think s-she'd like that." Naruto nodded to himself.

Kakashi slowed the car and parked in front of a cute petite store. The three got out and entered with a small ding from the door.

"Hello there. Can I help you with finding something?" The lady asked with a smile on her face.

Sasuke stepped forward. "It's our friends birthday today, we were wondering if you could help us find a hair piece since she had very long hair."

"Of course." She directed them over to where there were a couple hair products. Naruto instantly saw one he liked and picked it up.

"You like that one?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded and the lady took it from him wrapping it and placing the piece in a small box. "Here you go cuties."

Naruto straight up blushed as the complement and Sasuke guided him out with a chuckle while Kakashi gave a thank you and goodbye.

The trio got home, welcomed by Iruka who was making a snack for the boys before they headed out to the party. "You boys going to shower before heading over?"

"I think I will." Sasuke sighed.

Both headed upstairs and into Sasuke's room where he retrieved two towels. "Want to take a shower with me?"

"If t-that's what you w-w-want." Naruto looked down and blushed unable to contain his feelings.

The two entered the bathroom as Sasuke turned on the water and got undressed.

"Naruto! Can you come down here for a second?" Iruka called from downstairs.

The two looked at each other and Sasuke nodded for him to go downstairs. After Naruto had left Sasuke scowled, Iruka always ruined his plans.

"There you are Naruto, I just wanted to ask you if wanted to chat while Sasuke had his shower." Iruka smiled sweetly.

Kakashi on the side smirked, he knew that he didn't want the boys having any sexual interaction, so he kept them apart whenever he thought Sasuke might try to initiate something.

"Can't keep doing this forever Iruka." Kakashi said.

"Watch me."

It wasn't long before a pissed of Sasuke came out of the shower, he got ready none the less but vowed he would get payback on Iruka.

"You both ready?" Iruka asked handing Naruto the gift they bought earlier in the day and and shuffled them into the car.

Kakashi got into the driver's seat while both Naruto and Sasuke got into the back seat wondering about the party, Sasuke in particular since he didn't exactly want to see everyone from school. Maybe an exception for Kiba, but since he knew that Neji was in town things were bound to be rough. They pulled up to the Hyuuga household after about ten minutes of driving and Kakashi waved them off.

"Call me of Iruka if you need anything." He smiled.

"I'll try not to knowing what you'll probably get up to." Sasuke smirked as he turned around heading towards the house with Naruto in tow. The raven haired boy only hearing a whisper of his father swearing brat at him.

Naruto stayed a little behind Sasuke as they went to the door, the older of the two ringing the doorbell waiting for someone to invite them in. The door did indeed open to a Kiba who was standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys! Hinata, Sasuke is here!" Kiba yelled inviting them inside.

Once they entered the house they saw a bunch of other kids sitting around in a seated area with a few couches and beanbags.

"Y-Your present H-Hinata." Naruto blushed while giving her the gift.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled warmly and directed them to the seated area, but as they entered the room someone called out Naruto's name. He looked up and saw a redheaded boy standing up. The name instantly coming to mind.

"Gaara?" Naruto blinked back memories that bombarded his mind. It was Gaara, his brother and best friend he thought he had lost so long ago. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug and he wrapped his arms around Gaara pulling the back of his shirt into closed fists, he missed him to much.

Gaara pulled back and cupped Naruto's face between his hands giving his forehead a kiss. "I missed you so much. Hinata? Is it alright if I go talk to Naruto outside for a bit?"

Hinata had a huge smile on her face as she nodded quite quickly.

Gaara took Naruto's hand into his own and lead him outside. Sasuke was about to protest and follow them but his hand was caught by Neji.

"Let go Neji." Sasuke sneered.

"You don't understand, they both need this." Neji said letting Sasuke's hand go. "Gaara won't hurt him, that's not what family does."

Sasuke nodded and turned to sit down with the other kids. He was a bit jealous, but now it was time for them to talk.

-Fizzydrink101

* * *

Hi friends, so I have a link here, I don't know if you can click on it but copy it down, **it's to sign a petition recognizing the the fucking KKK is a terrorist organization.** We really don't need these guys around and I just signed it, hopefully we can try and restrict the racist bastards because they are recruiting! Can you believe it? Anyway here is the link if you want to sign : / / w h . g o v / there has to be 100,000 signatures by august 9th 2016 so spread word.


	24. Chapter 24

**Reviews:**

 **Naruhinakiralacus:** United at last hurray! Thanks for the review.

 **MackUchiha67:** Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far.

 **Maxridelover:** Nice work for you! You review pretty much every chapter, it hasn't gone unappreciated.

 **Jesi:** Thank you very much for your love and , I'm deleting my facebook because it's a piece of shit and I'll probably take a break once school starts up again. I'm glad you're relieved from their meeting, I was planning something big but then thought something simple would work. Cuties are going to be so fun to write together.

 **Guest:** Your ramen has been topped. :D Here's your chapter.

 **Cheekyone:** Hwanhee is adorable. I watched their live V for their comeback and now have a newfound respect for Wei and his cute gamer side. And maybe it is for the best that Iruka is keeping Sasuke away from Naruto. Who know what Sasuke could stir up.

Hi Friends.

ONE WHOLE YEAR! What even is this? I'm so happy that it's gone this far. I can't thank everyone enough for everything, this story has helped me so much with so many problems. So more than everyone will know and just the fact they everyone likes it means so much. I love everyone who reads and follows and reviews, I just can't.

Thanks friends, I can't wait for what's to come.

-Please enjoy.

* * *

Naruto was still shocked that Gaara was here, in front of him. He had given up long ago on his friend.

"Oh Naruto, I had no idea you would be here." Gaara hugged tighter around the blonde. "I was so scared that you were dead."

Naruto looked at him in shock. He would have thought that he too would have given up, a pang of guilt found it's way into Naruto's chest.

"I'm s-s-sorry Gaara." Naruto muttered into his friend's chest.

"Why? There's nothing to be sorry for Naru." Gaara replied stroking the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto blushed at the nickname, nobody ever called in that except Gaara. "I. I had given up on you."

Gaara sighed and sat him down on the porch chair. "Naruto, the day we were seperated was the scariest day of my life. That horrible man smashed the back of my head and forced chemicals down my throat. I woke up in the hospital many months later to find out that you were still missing and I couldn't save you. You were right with me and I couldn't tell them anything!

To know that I could have saved you from all this! I would do anything to go back and change it. To have walked a different way home. To even have told you I didn't want to play that game! I blamed myself for years Naru, it's all off my chest seeing you here now."

Naruto felt something familiar in his chest, it was like the time with Kyuubi and the slide. He looked around the garden and saw the plants. Clean green and colourful fruits, dirt a dark brown from being freshly turned over. The clouds were nowhere in sight and the sky was a nice baby blue.

"Gaara." Naruto looked over to his friend. "It's not your fault."

"Then who's fault was it Naruto?" Gaara wiped his tears before they could fall watching his friend closely. "Do- do you know who it was? I know one of the men but not who this all started from."

Naruto looked down in shame and nodded softly. "W-Well I know w-who kno-ows."

"Who Naru, we could get this whole mess sorted out."

Naruto shook his head. He couldn't tell, not till he knew everyone was safe from that monste-...Master. His master. Danzo. His master Danzo. Naruto shook his head head again trying to get those ugly thoughts out of his head. Why would he call his master a monster? But he was one wasn't he?

"Naru? You alright?" Gaara asked bringing back his thoughts to the present.

"Y-Yeah. Just thinking." Naruto replied blushing at himself.

"Alright, we can talk about this later if you want." Gaara smiled pulling Naruto back into another hug. "I'm just glad to see you again. My heart is so fast Naru, feel how fast it's going."

Gaara guided Naruto's hand up to his chest where he found a fast thumping. It was strong and made him smile.

"Missed you Naru." Gaara smiled seeing his friend so happy.

"Missed you too Gaara." Naruto replied embracing his friends tight grip.

~oOoOoOo~

Sasuke was peeved, he didn't want to be sitting in the Hyuuga household squished between Neji and fucking Rock Lee. This was his nightmare. Hinata sat there as well with a big smile on her face, ever since she had heard about Gaara she was excited for this moment to happen, even if Sasuke wasn't too happy.

"C-Cheer up Sasuke." Hinata said getting the boy's attention. "The two will be back in soon."

Sasuke scowled and Neji nudgd him harshly in the ribs. "Calm down."

"Easy for you to say." Sasuke shot back quietly.

"Gaara's got just as many issues, they got separated in horrible circumstances and I wouldn't put it past anyone if bad memories came back up." Neji explained.

"All the more reason for him to have me around." Sasuke crossed his arms and cut off the conversation.

Neji smirked. "Are you mad because you don't have anywhere to out your sexual frustrations?"

"How dare you?" Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes, he was glad everyone else was engaged in a different conversation so he could talk to Neji without everyone breathing down his neck. "Naruto was forced into slavery, he's been forced into sex more times then you jerked your boy toy off."

Neji stopped for a second. "I'm sorry," He sighed. "I'm just mad that you think Gaara will do something bad to the blonde. He's talked so many times about him and I want him to be able to have his time."

Sasuke nodded. "I'm s-sorry too, I guess." It wasn't every day that Sasuke apologized.

The two then sat there not talking to each other until the back door opened and Gaara reentered the house with Naruto holding tightly onto his hand. Hinata smiled and got up from the floor.

"A-All of us go t-to school together, but Naruto-kun here does not. He's s-staying with Sasuke at the moment. Please make him f-feel welcome." Hinata smiled as the two sat down between Neji and Sasuke.

Lee stood up and crouched down in front of Naruto with a huge smile on his face. "Hello my youthful friend! I am Rock Lee, your new faithful companion, please do not hesitate to ask for help on our road through life."

Naruto stared at the boy and nodded slowly. "T-Thank you L-L-Lee-San."

"Lee is just fine my friend!" Lee smiled and hopped back over to Sasuke's side.

Sakura and Ino introduced themselves as did TenTen Choji and Shikamaru. Naruto looked over at a boy who did not introduce himself, he had a large hood on and stayed relatively quiet. The two made eye contact acknowledging each other quietly. Sasuke whispered to him that his name was Shino.

The teen then had some food which Sasuke was nervous about, he wasn't sure how Naruto would fere with it. At the table Gaara saw that Naruto wasn't eating and asked what was wrong.

"Do you not like the food Naru?" Gaara whispered.

Naruto blushed and shook his head. "I'm j-just scared t-t-t-to eat it." He whispered back.

Gaara smiled softly and patted the blonde's head. "It's not poisoned, I helped Hinata and the kitchen maids make it. There's salad that's made from their garden, and meat from the local butcher. Oh and miso soup."

Naruto felt a small weight lift off his chest. "C-Could I have some soup?"

Gaara smiled. "Of course."

Sasuke watched the exchange closely, he was a bit jealous of the redhead, but he knew that it had been a long time since they had seen each other. If he wanted Naruto to be happy then he would just push his feelings down. He thought more about what Neji had said, about the sex comment. Yeah he wanted to have sex with Naruto, but he had a talk with Kakashi after he had gotten out of the shower.

" _Sasuke I know you have... Urges, but I need you to think about some things." Kakashi had sat the boy down in his room so he could talk privately with him._

" _Naruto seems fine with it though." Sasuke shot back mad with his father for bringing up this subject. Why wouldn't he allow him to have his own way when it came to his sexual activity._

" _Sasuke please listen to me. I know that you and Suigetsu messed around a year ago, but this isn't the same. Naruto has been sexualy active since he was ten and from what we know it wasn't consensual. If he tells you it's alright then it is, but just be careful because it could stir up some old memories that aren't too nice."_

Sasuke sighed and looked over at his blonde. He looked happy with that boy Neji likes, maybe it would benefit him to look into what their relationship is... Or was.

The boy was snapped out of his thinking when Naruto placed a plate in front of him. It was a salad with a large amount of tomatoes. "I-Iruka said y-you would like i-i-it."

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks, I'll thank Iruka later. How are you doing?"

"Good." Naruto wrung his hands together not wanting to look at Sasuke. He wasn't sure how he would react to Gaara, and he wanted Gaara to stay. He had missed Gaara, he wanted him to stay so much.

"So Naruto, are you thinking of going to school with us at some time?" Tenten asked taking a swig of her water.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke wondering what to do, nobody had ever brought up the subject of going to school. Ever since he was taken by Danzo, the man always had a private teacher for him. It was to be expected, he wasn't exactly allowed to be out in a public space with every opportunity to escape. He was tutored extensively in business and math as well as a heavy learning in arts. Sai was in charge of that, he taught him how to draw and look at art in a different way than most people while occasionally groping him. Wasn't his favourite thing to while learning, and after a full day of education about twice a week, he'd get back to Danzo's and do whatever needed of him.

"We haven't disgussed that yet." Sasuke replied flinging his fork through what was in front of him.

Tenten nodded. "Well if you ever do come to school, I'll definitely show you around."

Lee seconded what Tenten had said telling the blonde that he knew the best ways to get around school. Naruto looked down and wrung his hands through each other. He didn't like all this attention that was being placed on him, all he wanted to do was make sure that he didn't faint from the nerves that were in the pit of his stomach.

Gaara looked at his friend with concern, he still wasn't eating and he looked pale and faint. "Naru? Are you alright?" He whispered.

Naruto nodded wringing his hands together under the table. He kind of wanted to go outside again for some fresh air, but he was sure he could stick it out.

"Hinata, w-where is your bathroom?" Naruto asked softly not wanting to cause too much of a ruckus.

"Down the h-hall on your left Naruto." Hinata replied pointing to the door that led to said hallway.

Naruto carefully scooted his chair out of the way and made his way to the hallway desperate for some water to splash on his face.

The hallways were a deep dark wood that showed little wear and perfect maintenance. He looked on the left side for the bathroom, relieved when he finally found it. It was a fairly large bathroom with pale blue tiles and cream walls. Two sinks with silver faucets and two soap pumps. The room smelt of lavender and something else. Rain?

 _Flashback_

 _Suicide was always on his mind, a constant tick that wouldn't go away. He had always wondered if he would be happier if he killed himself, if he would feel at peace, but he was too scared to find out. Tethered in a cruel word that was made to go against him, too scared to venture past it to find peace. That's how he ended up locked in his master's closet crying his eyes out, wondering when his suffering would end. Why wouldn't it just end? Why was he the one that had to suffer, the feeling that was pitted in his stomach would never leave him. It loved sitting there digging deeper and deeper as time went on. It scratched and tore it's way down, there way no objective. It found pleasure in this act, the act of hurting._

 _His eyes hurt and itched from the crying, they burned from all the wiping he had done. Even if he did want to die how would he do it? He was scared to take pills for fear of choking, he feared bleeding to death since he'd be cold... Maybe he didn't have to be cold. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and Naruto was desperate for relief of what had become his life,_

 _Slowly he made his way from the closet and into the kitchen where he carefully sneaked the closest knife to him scurrying back up to the bedroom making sure that none of the cooks had seen him in there. Opening the closet he took out the softest and warmest clothes he could layering each piece of clothing over another till he was almost uncomfortably hot. He climbed into the bed and brought the knife over the veins on his wrist, slowly he dragged the knife upwards. A small cry of pain was heard but was kept silent by bitten lips, snuggling deeper into the covers he shut his eyes hoping that maybe a dream of a happier place could take him away._

 _He now was free._

~oOoOoOo~

 _He didn't expect to wake up, but when he did the first thing he noticed was that we was still in bed and that Danzo was sitting in a chair beside him._

 _When Danzo noticed that he was awake he sighed and raked his hand through his hair, as Naruto started to become aware of his surrounding he noticed that there was pressure around his ankle._

" _Don't worry baby, it's for your safety." Danzo whispered as he kept running his hands through his hair calming the boy down._

 _At this point Naruto started crying, he had tried to fight Danzo for years and yet nothing he had done led to any hope. He left his heart lighten as he accepted this truth, he had given up. Only last month he had stopped fighting with Mizuki, what was the difference he stopped with Danzo? His life would be so much easier, Danzo wanted to love him for who he was right?_

" _M-Master." Naruto sniffled reaching his heavy arms out for the older man. The tears had gotten heavier. "I'm so s-sorry."_

 _Danzo sighed. "It's alright baby. I'll take care of you." The slowly got into the bed sitting the small blonde on his lap rubbing his back in small soft circles. "I'm here for you."_

 _Naruto fisted the clothing of Danzo's shirt tightly. "Master, I'm so sorry. So sorry."_

 _Danzo smiled to himself, he was definitely a tough nut to crack but the result would be great. A cute submissive thirteen year old blonde who adhered to his every wish. "You scared me baby, why did you want to kill yourself?"_

 _Naruto stayed quiet only leaning in to Danzo's touch more. The man chuckled patting the top his the boy's head._

" _Master?" Naruto asked wiping his eyes. "What is on my foot?"_

 _Slowly Danzo drew back the covers to reveal a soft leather cuff around his foot with a chain connecting him to the bed. "Don't worry about it baby, it's just for your safety. It can come off when you are feeling better alright?"_

 _Naruto nodded and sighed sagging into Danzo's chest. He was tired. Danzo realized this and scooted down under the covers making sure that his baby was safely secured in his arms as the harsh rain pelted against the windows. A storm was rolling in, Naruto hated the rain ever since he had first visited Mizuki for the first time. The thunder always gave the small boy fear. "I'm here baby. I will protect you from the thunder alright."_

 _Naruto nodded into his chest hoping that the thunder would stop soon. Master would keep him safe. Thinking back on it, master had always kept him safe, he was just to blind to see it. From now on his eyes would be wide open._

 _Flashback end._

Naruto then realised that he was on the floor with someone knocking on the door. The voice was soft.

"Are you alright?" The voice was male and concerned.

"Y-yeah. Oh, um. Yes. I a-am fine." Slowly he got off the floor and opened the door to see one of the boys from the party. He had long brown hair and white eyes like Hinata. They boy Gaara was with. Neji is what Gaara had called him.

"Neji-San?" Naruto asked.

Neji nodded. "Are you alright? You've been gone for a little while, did you have a flashback? I'm sorry if that was too personal, Gaara gets them all the time and I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Naruto just nodded softly. "Y-Yeah. It was."

Neji gave a small smile. "Do you want me to help you get back to the party."

Naruto looked down at his hands and Neji chuckled. "You and Gaara are so alike, he always looks down." He placed his fingers under the blonde's chin lifting his head up. "I'd always lift his chin up and reward him with a kiss until he just did it on his own, I shall reward you with a smile. You are my boyfriends little brother, cheer up Naruto."

Naruto stared at Neji wide eyed. He never expected this from the other boy, he looked so cold and intimidating. He held out his hand to Naruto and the blonde hesitantly took it. The two made their way back over to the party, everyone was still going on and Sasuke looked ticked off but he also looked concerned when he entered the room with Neji.

The party went from there. Hinata was very happy about her present that Sasuke and Naruto had gotten her. He thanked the both many times over, but the only thing on Sasuke's mind was when he was going to get home. As much as he was glad that Naruto had found his friend, he was also jealous.

Naruto was his, if not officially yet but soon. He was sure of it. Naruto liked him right? He had kissed him and surely he felt like maybe they could try a relationship. Hell they have even slept together, even if it was just sleep they still had done it. Sasuke paused for a second. What if Naruto and Gaara had slept together before? Maybe he would just ask Naruto when they got home about what kind of relationship they had before everything happened.

"Ready to go Naruto?" Sasuke asked seeing the blonde not sure how to reply. "Kakashi texted me that he was on his way."

Naruto nodded and headed to go get his shoes on. Gaara walked over to him and pulled the blonde into a hug while also passing a piece of paper into his hand.

"If you ever want to talk with me, here's my number. Don't be afraid to call Naru, we're brothers, and brothers like each others company.

"I won't f-forget Gaara." Naruto whispered to his friends and headed off to the car with Sasuke.

Iruka smiled seeing them hop in the car. "Was is fun?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke whinned.

The older man chuckled and drove off back towards the house.

"Oh Sasuke, when we get home please keep your temper. We have a guest." Iruka added as he drove into the driveway.

"Why would I care about this guest?" Sasuke asked now curious about who was staying.

"Just promise me please." Iruka pleaded.

The raven haired boy sighed muttering an ok as he hopped out of the car, but once he got inside was a different was mad to say the least, standing in his kitchen with Kakashi was his brother. Scratch mad out, he was pissed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked shoving Naruto behind him protectively.

Itachi stood up from his chair and walked over to his brother placing a hand on his cheek softly. Carefully Naruto looked over Sasuke's waist to see the older man.

"I-Itachi?" Naruto asked shocking everyone in the room except Kakashi who smiled warmly.

Itachi took a step back taking a look at the blonde he hadn't seen in so long. A pang of guilt hit his chest, but there was also happiness. "I'd have thought you'd be home by now."

Naruto looked down. That was a touchy subject. Of course he wanted to go home with his parents, but he didn't know what would happen when he did, how was he supposed to go back to such a normal life after everything had happened. Then again he didn't want to be a bother to Iruka and Kakashi... Maybe he could.

"He is staying here for now." Kakashi came over placing a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "How was the party?"

Sasuke sighed grabbing a glass from the cupboard intent of getting some water to calm his nerves.. "Kind of boring. Everyone wants so see Naruto more."

"Not a bad thing." Iruka smiled gesturing for Naruto to come sit down in the kitchen with them. "Naruto, your mother and I were wondering what you thought about school. We can talk it more over with her if you want, see where you are at in your schooling."

Naruto nodded thinking more about Itachi, he knew that Danzo had framed him for murder a long time ago and wondered if he had gotten the truth out.

"Is there something you need Naruto?" Itachi asked seeing the boy looking at him intently.

"I-Itachi. D-Did you g-get it all sorted out?" Naruto replied wringing his hands together.

"No problems anymore Naruto. No need to worry." Itachi smiled sadly excusing himself for the night.

"Why is he here?" Sasuke demanded when Itachi had shut his door upstairs.

Kakashi sighed knowing that he wouldn't have been happy. "He's only here for a little while until he finds himself an apartment or something. Don't worry about it too much Sasuke."

"Don't worry about it too much?" Sasuke growled. "Do you even know what he's done? Are you simply ignoring it? He's a murde-"

His sentence cut off from a sharp hit from Naruto who was standing with wide teary eyes, his chest rising and falling quickly. "You d-don't know what your talking about." And with that he turned around and left the house through the back sliding door to sit on the porch.

Sasuke stood there not sure what happened. "What the fuck?"

Iruka sighed . "Itachi wasn't in jail for killing your parents. That was the work of Danzo."

"The same Danzo who want's Naruto?" Sasuke asked thinking hard about what he was just told. "What happened?"

"Maybe you should go talk to Itachi about that." Kakashi patted him on the back heading outside to go see if Naruto was alright.

Slowly with an approving nod from Iruka, he made his way upstairs to where his brother was staying. He knocked softly and went in after hearing a response.

Itachi sat on the bed with a surprised look on his face at seeing his little brother. "Is your cheek alright?"

"Naruto hit me, but that's not why I came to talk to you. Well sort of." Sasuke sat on the far side of the bed rubbing his face with his hands. "I want to know what happened. How did you get involved with everything in the first place?"

Itachi nodded. "I'll tell you everything. If you are willing to listen to it all."

Sasuke nodded. It was time he knew.

"Well it started on your ninth birthday. I was sitting outside on our porch when uncle Obito approached me."

-Fizzydrink101


	25. Chapter 25

**Reviews**

 **Naruhinakirakacus:** I'm glad you enjoyed the reunion. I hope you enjoy what this chapter has to offer.

 **Maxridelover:** Right? It will be very interesting to see how this all plays out.

 **Ashley:** Well the end of the chapter at least. There is still much to go, and welcome to fanfiction! I hope that you stick around to see the end! Lots of hugs to you.

 **Moonttje:** Awwe, but Gaara is such a cutie. No matter, he's just there to help fill in the story more. More Naruto and Danzo coming right up!

 **Hadescabin1999:** Kyuubi will get them together one way or another, and happy super belated birthday! Thank you a bunch for the review.

 **Lucien .francine** : Yes sir/madam or both... Or neither. Gotta hit all the possibilities. idk why but your name keeps disappearing.

Hi Friends!

This is probably one of my favourite chapters to be honest. I don't really know why but it just is and for some reason it feels fluffy and warm. Tell me what you think. I also just wanted to say that if anyone wanted to talk about anything you can come chat with me on here, wattpad or my tumblr: Sharpiestainseverthing just is you need someone. Fizzy is here for you.

-Enjoy

* * *

Sadness, that was the feeling that was coursing through his body. Sadness for hitting Sasuke, sadness for getting mad and upset. It overwhelmed him. The feeling was sour, the building of tears felt sour. Sour. Sour. Sour. He hated the word as it kept replaying in his mind over and over again. Sour. Sour. Sour. He couldn't describe it any other way. A small voice in the back of his head was sobbing as he ran out the door. Looking around he didn't know where to go. Sasuke wouldn't want him back. Kakashi and Iruka certainly wouldn't allow him back inside of their home. Where would he go? Slowly he started walking into the wooded region of the backyard. He remembered that Iruka had explained that he would take long walks there, but Naruto didn't want a long walk, he wanted to escape.

A harsh cold wind bit through his clothes, chilling his bones. He didn't mind though, he deserved it. We walked for what seemed like forever, the tree's grew in density and size, then they started to slowly thin out the further he walked. Sounds of the city were nearby, maybe he could escape there. Slowly he made it to the street where he pulled up his hood, hoping that it would hide his hair keeping him low profile. There were bright lights and loud people, quiet people and dark alleyways. He hadn't been outside in so long, he had never experienced what it's like to be free and able to go wherever he wanted to go.

A small smile came onto his face. Where did he want to go?

Another harsh chill came rushing through his body, but along with it was the smell of salt. Curiosity took over him as he followed the smell hoping to find where it was coming from. He weaved through the streets passing shop after shop, smell after smell, person after person hoping he would find where the salted air was coming from. Slowly he came to a stop. In front of him was a sparkled mirror that seemed to carry on forever. He walked towards it wanting to touch the simmering with his hands, only he scrambled back when his feet started sinking into the ground. The ground seemed like it wanted to suck him up, but he was so close to the mirror he didn't want to give up. With a determined heart he trudged forward, he was going to touch the mirror no matter what. It's what he wanted. He wasn't being told to touch it by anyone, it was his own...

Choice

Slowly he reached his hand out to touch the mirror shocked to find that he was touching water. It was cold and was continuously moving under his fingers, almost as if it were alive. He wanted to feel it around his body.

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you are going to do there." A voice came from behind. It was deep rich and held a tone of authority that Naruto had wished he never had to hear again. He turned around and saw an old man who was sitting on a bench a few feet away. "That water will swallow you up in a heartbeat."

Naruto sighed in relief when he didn't see that face of Danzo, but a face old and tired. It was one that radiated calmness, so he carefully walked over and sat on the bench next to the old man.

"What's your name?" He asked reaching over into his bag for something.

"Naruto."

The man pulled out a small wrapped mint handing it over to Naruto with shaking hands then popped one of his own into his mouth. "You can call me Onoki."

Naruto nodded looking at the mint that was in his hands, the sound of crinkling was present as he unwrapped the sweet placing in his mouth. Flavour invaded his tongue, it was creamy but cold, it tasted of toothpaste.

"What are you doing out here this late at night Naruto?" Onoki asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Running."

Onoki nodded to himself. "I would run, but my back is so bad, so I just walked here at an earlier time so I could escape from my granddaughter who will eventually find me and drag me back to the house where I will remain in bed until I can find another day to sneak out."

"Do you usually sneak out?" Naruto asked.

"Whenever I get the chance. I can't stand being inside, I am a free person. Just because I'm old doesn't mean that I can't get out and do things on my own."

His words ran through Naruto's mind, he understood that many people wanted to be free but didn't have the chance. Now was the time where he could change, he didn't want to live his whole life being scared, being something that people pitied. Why couldn't he also be free?

"Grandfather there you are!" A young girl with short brown hair came tromping through the sinky ground to the old man. "I thought I said last time that you couldn't go anymore. You are too old!"

Onoki only smiled though. "Why don't you just sit with me for a little while, I'm talking to my new friend Naruto."

The girl direction then turned to him. He looked down scared of what she might do. "You sat with my Grandfather?"

Naruto nodded.

"Where are your parents? Do you need me to call somebody?" She asked.

At this point Naruto froze, he didn't know where he was or what turns and streets he took to land him in that moment.

"I-I. I don't really know... How I got here." Naruto felt a small sense of panic welling up in his chest.

"Why don't you come home with us then? We can figure it out from there alright?" She smiled helping her Grandfather off the bench and towards a car. Naruto sat firmly in place. "Come on Naruto, we'll help you sort all of this out."

Naruto took a deep breath and followed her, he knew that if he stayed then he would probably freeze to death. Plus he trusted the old man for reasons unknown. The car was warm and was a soft grey on the inside and the seats molded to his small body.

"I never introduced myself, I'm Kurotsuchi." She smiled at him through the rearview mirror.

"Thank you for helping me." Naruto mumbled into his chest.

Kurotsuchi laughed a little. "You cutie, everyone deserves help some time in their life."

Naruto tried to contain the rush of blood that went to his cheeks but he couldn't. He didn't get complimented. He remembered what Danzo had told him about compliments how and how to receive them. "Thank you, I appreciate the compliment."

Kurotsuchi laughed again. "So polite."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a bit, Naruto watched the scenery go by hoping that he wasn't making anyone too worried. Bad thoughts plagued his mind and a sinking feeling made it's way into his chest as he couldn't help but feel bad for his actions. He hadn't felt these feeling in a while and it was overloading.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Kurotsuchi asked seeing the boy's discomfort. "We'll be home soon so we can call the police there, I just didn't want you to freeze out in the cold weather waiting for somebody to come pick you up."

Naruto nodded. "I just haven't gotten l-lost very many times."

"It's scary huh?" Kurotsuchi nodded to herself. "I don't like not knowing where I'm going, but I guess that's life for you.

The car then pulled into a small driveway in front of a relatively small house that had a calming rock garden in the front. Naruto followed the two inside where there was a relatively large boy sleeping on the couch, Kurotsuchi told Naruto to just leave him alone.

"Alright, I'll call the police and then we can go from there alright?" Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto for confirmation.

"I won't get in trouble will I?" Naruto asked.

Kurotsuchi shook her head. "I doubt it, you just got lost right?"

Naruto looked down. "Well i-kind of, I wanted to get away f-for a little bit, and then I got lost."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." The older girl reassured patting him on the head pulling her phone out her pocket to call. "Oh hello, I was just wonder if anyone has reported a missing teen about 16 years of age. Yes that's correct." She then started to wander off into the other room leaving Naruto alone with Onoki.

"Want another mint?" Onoki asked.

Naruto stood for a second. He didn't want the mint, but he couldn't say no.. "Can I have it for later?"

Okoni nodded handing the sweet to the boy with a smile.

"Well Naruto someone is coming by to pick you up, they should be here in half an hour. For now we can just sit and warm up, I'll get the heater going."

Naruto nodded, he was cold from all the harsh wind that bit through his bones. He sat down next to Onoki in front of the large portable heater. The hot blew onto him in a warm wave that soothed his tight muscles. Slowly he relaxed into the couch, he only closed his eyes for a second and before he knew it a loud knock was heard. Onoki carefully helped Naruto sit up, the blonde was wiping away the sleep in his eyes.

"D-Did I fall asleep?" He asked looking around.

Onoki nodded. "Only for about an hour, you needed it."

Naruto was worried that he made the old man mad but he wouldn't see any hate or trickery in his aged eyes.

Kurotsuchi, who had gone to open the door, came back with Kakashi in tow who immediately ran to pick the boy up in his arms.

"Oh Naruto, we were so scared." The older man said rubbing the Naruto's back in calming circles. "Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm fine."

Kakashi stilled for a moment noticing the boy's lack of stutter and his almost instant reply. Something had happened. "That's good, everyone is worried sick, your parents are also at the house after we called to see if you were there. Oh Naruto we are so glad you're safe."

Naruto didn't know how to react, he didn't bad that everyone was worried. He left fuzzy inside _knowing_ that someone _cared_ that he was gone.

"Nobody is upset?" Naruto asked looking up at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled and shook his head. "Of course not, we were just worried was all."

Naruto nodded looking at Onoki who was smiling. "Maybe we will meet again Naruto?"

Naruto gave a small smile to the old man. "Hopefully."

Kakashi thanked Kurotsuchi and Onoki for their help and lead Naruto outside to the the car where he opened the front door to the car thinking that maybe he would sit there for a change. Naruto looked at the front with uncertainty, Kakashi understood and opened the back where Naruto carefully climbed in.

The drive back was quiet, but a warm feeling was placed in both of their chests. Rain silently pelted on the top of the car and windows giving way to little rivers on the glass. Naruto traced the rain rivers with his index finger traveling over the cool glass. He leaned his head against it hearing the rain, it calmed him, he wasn't sure how his parents and the others would react. It was out a character for him, he hoped they weren't mad at all.

After a while the car slowed down and went over a bump indicating that they had made it back. The feeling of uncertainty made its way into his chest, embarrassment and regret. What he did was stupid and he knew that it wasn't one of the best choices he had made in his time being there. Shamefully he got out of the car and walked towards the front door behind Kakashi, but before he could get there the door was opened and a bundle of red ran towards in engulfing him in a large hug. He stiffened at first not knowing who is was, but calmed after hearing his mother's voice.

"Oh Naruto we were so scared. My sweet son I was worried, I'm just so glad you are safe."

Naruto sagged into his mother's hold tired from the events of the day.

Another pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. The voice identified them as his father's arms.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Minato asked threading his hands through his son's blonde hair.

Naruto nodded, his head still in his mother's chest. Another pair of arms wrapped around his waist, Naruto didn't even have to guess who they belonged to, it was pretty clear. Kyuubi.

Naruto mumbled something incoherent into his mother's chest, Kushina lowered her head down and asked if he could repeat himself. Only a whisper came out, but Kushina smiled anyway.

"Minato I think he's going pass out." Kushina said observing her child.

Kakashi told them where his room was and Minato carried him up the stairs to where there was a bed set against the corner. Minato gave a sad smile and kissed his sleeping child's head.

Kushina smiled when she saw her husband coming down the stairs. "Minato. He told me something."

Minato was curious and couldn't quite figure out the look on his beautiful wife's face. "What did he say?"

"He wants to come home."

-Fizzydrink101


	26. Chapter 26

**Reviews:**

 **Maxridelover:** I'm glad you thought it was cute!

 **Hadescabin1999:** I feel like they are always left out, I don't see many AU fics at all with them.

 **Melyway:** What what? ;P

 **UberCutieNaru:** Oh nuu! -Pulls out of feels- I'll save you!

 **Inuyashas bloody moon:** I'm glad! Sorry for the wait.

 **ColorfulNympho:** Sorry :( hopefully the upcoming ones suit your long chapter needs.

 **Laialy:** Good point. Maybe his teacher is one of those kinds. Where like they hate children and people wonder why they are teachers.

Hi friends.

Sorry for the long long loooong ass wait. I've kinda got into a huge mental writer's block. I have been doing stuff for me lately, stuff like getting rid of friendships that are hard for my mental health, my parents are going through some real icky divorce stuff that has been hogging my mind. BUT! The other night when I was not sleeping and seeing spaceships in the sky, and I had this idea. So it should mold this short shit chapter. Also nuts and bolts should be updated soon also. Again I'm really sorry for the wait. ;-;

-Enjoy

* * *

A sleep over.

Kiba had invited both Naruto and Sasuke over to his house hoping to get to know the blonde a bit more.

The first thing Naruto noticed when walking into Kiba's house was that it smelt musty. Kiba smirked seeing Naruto's nose wrinkle.

"You probably smell the dogs. We breed them." Kiba explained.

"Do you ever keep them?" Sasuke asked looking around for the source of the smell. "Besides Akamaru?"

Kiba nodded. "Depends on the dog I guess. I kept Akamaru because he was too attached to me."

Naruto nodded to himself, his eyes widening when a large dog came trotting around the corner. His tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth in a happy demeanor.

"Come on, I'll show you guys to my room so you can put your bags there. Then maybe we could play a game or watch a movie."

The three made their way over to Kiba's room where there was a bed and two mats set up on the floor.

"You guys can just put your bags on the mats if you want." Kiba said pointing to the mats.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke in a silent question. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if he didn't know what he was trying to ask. He wanted him to ask.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Which, um, which mat do you want?"

Sasuke smirked. "I don't care Naruto, just put your bag down on a mat."

Naruto squeezed his eyes together at what Sasuke said. It felt harsh to him, but at the same time it's just Sasuke telling him to put his bag down. Maybe he shouldn't take things like that to heart. So doing as he was told he placed his bag on the met closest to him, then looked at Sasuke who was talking with Kiba on what they should do next. This mad Naruto a bit mad, why didn't they consult him in what they were doing? Then again did he have any right to what he wanted? The blonde shook his head trying to get his head clear, it was making it ache and he just wanted to enjoy his time with both boys.

"You alright there Naruto?" Kiba asked seeing the blonde struggle with something.

Naruto nodded a response. Sasuke scowled. "Use your words Naruto."

This caused the blonde to narrow his eyes at his friend, what authority did he have telling Naruto what to do. He was getting upset, but at the same time he was taught to listen. All this thinking was really starting to get to Naruto's head.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked now worried about his friend.

"I'm fine!" Naruto snapped. The two had been on rough terms ever since Naruto had hit him the night of the party. Sasuke hadn't been able to talk to him, Naruto had been avoiding him.

"Why don't we go downstairs and find a movie to watch? I know that the boys at school were talking about one that came out earlier in the year." Kiba said motioning for the two boys to follow him.

"What movie was that?" Sasuke asked trying to think of what movie it could be.

Kiba smirked. "Train To Busan, that korean film." (No joke if you like zombies this film is so dope. It's even getting an english remake too. Sadly.)

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't think Naruto will like a zombie movie."

Again Naruto became angered, but kept his voice under control. "I don't mind. I've never seen a zombie movie before, so I don't know if I'll like it or not."

Kiba smiled at Naruto as he placed the movie into the player. "Well if you get scared Naruto, Akamaru will protect you."

The tree got situated on the couch, Akamaru lying over Naruto's lap also ready to watch.

Naruto didn't know what the big deal was with this movie being, "scary". He was keeping up with the subtitles just fine. None of the characters were scary. Well that was until they got on the train...

Naruto had never seen anything like that before. Was the woman really hurt? How did they get someone so hurt to be in a movie?

"Something wrong Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"How did they get her to act in a movie when she is so badly hurt?" Naruto asked.

"It's just makeup and probably some effects, she's not actually hurt." Kiba explained.

"So it's just fake injuries?" Naruto thought outloud seeming to understand.

"Yup, but don't let that stop the realness of it." Kiba said turning his attention back to the movie.

And what Kiba had just told him didn't slip his mind, he wasn't scared, it was just intense. His heart raced at scenes where he wondered about the safety of those in the movie. All the movies he watched with Danzo were so boring. Always about politics and weird love affairs.

At the end of the movie Naruto was at the end of his seat and Akamaru was struggling to say seated on his lap.

"I'm ready for bed." Kiba yawned stretching his muscles.

Once the three were in bed and starting to drift off Naruto couldn't seem to close his eyes. He was just laying there thinking about the day, about Sasuke, about his parents and about how everything was so messed up.

Why did it have to be him?

He was getting so angry all the time now. It scared him and he didn't know what to do with it. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble with his family. There were plans being made to move him back into his parents house, even school was being talked about. There was too much change. He was scared. He didn't want to know what the future had to hold, it was a mystery. It seemed like for the first time being away from Danzo, he was starting to miss him.

-Fizzydrink101

I

I

I

I

I

V

Oh shit is that a review button? Wow!


	27. Chapter 27

**Reviews:**

 **Maxridelover:** Poor baby, so many feeling.

 **TheOnlyLoveForSoujiroSeta:** Lmao i saw it on someone else's story and I was like. Im just going to borrow it.

 **Yellowalein23:** hmmm ya never knowww.

 **Viiinii:** I hope you made it this far!

 **LilStar:** Be gone writer's block!

 **ColorfulNympho:** Ta da! Another one.

 **NikkiCross:** Ya its been mentioned a few times but i have no idea where exactly in all the chapter, might go change it one day. And i 1000% agree, I gotta rewrite the Garra and Naruto renunion. I know it was rushed I was at a block with that. If you have any ideas im open to listen.

 **MintMousse:** Sorry againnn!

 **Slumbering night:** Thank you so much! I'm sorry for taking a while but i swear it will get finished.

 **Ashina Walker:** -fixes your heart strings- Ah there all better!

 **Whythefricknot:** 0.0 this counts as a response right? Lmao thank you for reviewing.

 **Lara5170:** correctomundo

 **KITTY-CHAN:** AAAA THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH MEE

 **ShipMasterMagic666:** YES THANK YOU.

 **Brown54139:** cue spongebob narrator voice "1000 months later"

 **Yuri606:** Hereee

 **Guest:** YOu are so nice

 **LONEzy** : Marry me? What a nice review thank you so much! I'm sorry for reviewing in a while!

I am so so sorry for the long gap. It was never supposed to get this bad but so much shit and drama has been going on. Things are only just starting to get better and I have a planned ending for this story and I will not give up on it. This is just a short chapter to tell you I am living and the next chapter will be long I swear. Thank you so much if you are still with this story.

-Enjoy

* * *

 _Flashback from Itachi_

" _Hello Uncle Obito." Itachi smiled as his uncle came and sat on the chair beside him. "Are you enjoying the party?"_

 _Obito smiled as he looked around the backyard. There were balloons and many young children running all around the house. "You could say that. Do you love Sasuke, Itachi?"_

 _Sasuke grew a confused look on his face. "Of course I love my brother, I would do anything for him. You know that."_

" _I do know," Obito nodded looking at his nephew. "And would you believe me when I say this. I could kill him in an instant."_

" _What?" Itachi stood up getting as far away from his uncle as the porch allowed. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Oito relaxed more into the chair. "My boss needs someone new, someone who has dedication and reason. Your brother is dedication enough right?"_

 _Itachi was very weary about what he was being told. "What do I need to do so I can protect my brother?"_

 _Obito smirked. "Tell your parents that you are coming with me to get more drinks. I'll take you to the person who will save your brother."_

 _Itachi nodded numbly and followed his uncle out to where his car was. His hands were shaking, his legs were shaking. His chest hurt so badly, he didn't want to go with his uncle._

" _Itachi, where are you going?" The boy looked back to see his mother looking at him with concern in his eyes._

" _Don't worry mother. I'm just going out with Uncle Obito for a little bit to get more drinks. I'll be home soon." Itachi gave his mother a sad smiled and turned back toward his uncle, his smile slipped unable to uphold any longer. The teen hopped into the car and clipped his seatbelt in with numb fingers._

" _Your mother should be alright, if you cooperate." Obito started the car and started driving off into the city._

" _Who is this man anyway?' Itachi asked after an awkward silence. "How does he know about me?"_

 _Obito rolled his neck getting all the kinks out of it. "He's a powerful man Itachi, he can grant you anything you want in the world. I just thought... Well nevermind."_

 _Itachi's eyes scrunched together. "Thought what?"_

 _Obito's lips drew into a sly smile. "Thought that maybe you would like someone looking out for your brother when you weren't there. "_

" _That makes no sense to me," Itachi stated. "Why would you care about my brothers protection?"_

" _We are family, of course I care for his protection. I just have an obligation to my boss to make him happy, and us Uchiha always get the job done." Obito smacked his lips as the car turned around a corner, the high building were a representation of Itachi's high anxiety._

* * *

Danzo POV

Danzo was on his way down to his basement, down to see the traitor who dared cross him. Mizuki. The stairs that lead down where a soft stone with a blue carpet rolled in the middle. The cold from the moisture in the air, a warning to all those who went down that it was not a pleasant ending. At the end of the staircase a light could be seen, although very dim, it was a bright beacon from walking in the dark. The elderly man pushed open the door and smirked at the sight before him.

"I see you're still alive." He said drawing out his words almost temptingly.

The person in question was no other the Mizuki, the one person Danzo trusted to punish his baby appropriately.

Mizuki sneered, he was on his knees, his hands chained to the wall behind him. "How long are you planning to keep me down here?"

"Oh I don't know. Until I get my sweet child back, since of course it was your fault in the first place that he was taken." Danzo replied, his boots clicking as he walked on the stone floor.

"You should be looking for the person that outed us, not punishing me!" Mizuki yelled.

"You used too harsh punishments and he screamed too loudly." Danzo mused. "Tell me Mizuki. Who was he screaming for?"

Mizuki was silent for a second. He almost found it difficult to remember after how long he was down here for. Right after he was taken into custody they questioned him harshly. Who was the boy? Where was he taken from? How long have you kept him captive.

Of course Mizuki had to lie. If Danzo found out that he had told the _truth_ then he wouldn't be alive right now.

"I asked you a question Mizuki." Danzo was getting impatient, the man walked over to a table and picked up a metal stick. "I don't want to have to use force Mizuki, you know I treasure you as a person and I would never _ever_ want to lose you. But I need you to know that keeping things from me and lying will not get you to that special place."

Mizuki gritted his teeth. "You." The white haired man stared into Danzo's smirking face. The man was a sick bastard. Sure Mizuki loves to torture and hurt, but he never raped the child, never pubicly humiated him. "He was screaming for you."

"That's what i thought." Danzo slowly walked around the man. "I'm giving you one last chance ok, I do trust you Mizuki I really do. You looked after my baby for a long time, and I'm trusting you to get him back for me. Shouldn't be too hard, I'm sure he is suffering in that horrible environment and I have a dinner that i need him to attend with me in the next few weeks. Make it quick."

"Of course, he knows where his place his."

\- Fizzydrink101


End file.
